The long way home
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: A feral and a succubus meet in a bar. The beginning of a bad joke, in Logan's opinion. But the universe seems to find it funny because suddenly he's found his mate in the form of fifteen year old Marie. Now on the road together, and looking for a place to call home they've gotta endure hi-jinks, a psychotic but charming big brother..Sigh. What's the Wolverine to do? I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

He was muscles and wife beaters, whiskey and cigars. Creeping forward, she stayed behind the crowd and watched as they screamed for the king of the cage. She could see the sweat dripping down his neck, watched him circle his opponent and pummel the man to a bleeding unconscious mess.

Perhaps it was the strength he exuded. Maybe it was the way his body moved, barely contained power that he had no problem wielding. Something drew Marie to The Wolverine, and it was that urge that had her crawling into the bed of his truck and tucking herself away.

That was their beginning. A gruff old man and a 15 year old girl, on the road to a place that would accept them.

 **He was pissed. Royally pissed.** Instead of bedding a frail like he usually would after a good fight, Logan was watching a little girl scarf down a burger like there was no tomorrow. And worse yet, his animal had no problem with it. Even hissed that they needed to help the girl fill out.

Logan Howlett was an ass, sure. But he was an ass with his own morals, one of which was to keep the hell away from kids. Especially the ones who were jailbait.

 _She has good hips._

She has under aged hips.

 _Wanna keep her._

No way in hell. We don't need some damn kid-

 _Keep. Her._

The fuck are we supposed to do with a little girl?

 _Take real good care of her. Feed her. Give her furs-_

She's nothing but trouble.

 _We always have trouble human. She's ours now._

He wanted to dump her in the next city. Maybe spring for bus fare, he wasn't completely heartless. Instead, around 11 that night he'd paid for a bag of burgers, stopped in at the nearest motel and gotten a room with two beds. While she used the bathroom he thought over their conversation back in the truck.

Two strangers in a car and Logan wasn't big on talking to begin with. The girl was pressed against the door, hugging herself tightly. He didn't smell fear on her. But she did reek of exhaustion.

"You got a name kid?"

She paused, looking up at him like a deer in the head lights.

"Your _name."_

"What's yah name?"

Answering a question with a question. Interesting.

"Wolverine. Yours?"

"Rogue."

"What kind of name is Rogue?"

"What kind of name is Wolverine?"

He arched an eyebrow at her but she didn't so much as flinch. Either the kid had balls the size of Texas or there was something up with her. Either way..

"Logan."

"Anna-Marie D'Ancanto."

"It's pretty."

She smiled shyly but her scent was still wary. Not afraid. Just… cautious. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't made someone uncomfortable with one glance.

"Does it hurt?"

She was looking at his hands. Curious. Concerned. Something in his chest tightened and he made a fist over the steering wheel.

"Everytime."

She'd touched him then. One small, gloved hand reaching out, tracing where the claws lay beneath the surface. Rubbing gently. And then it was over, so quickly he couldn't be sure he hadn't dreamt it up. Unfortunately, that was the moment he was sunk. It was an idiotic, selfish inclination, but he was an idiotic and selfish man at times. That one question had sealed the deal.

" **Hey mister Logan?"**

Her soft southern voice calling from the bathroom snapped him from his ruminations.

"What?"

"Ah'm all done now sir.

"Yeah, I can see that. What do you want a medal?"

She shifted from one foot to the other.

"Yah can go in if yah need tah."

"Whatever. Sit down and eat."

Obediently, she took the wrapped burger he pushed in her direction and began to eat, wolfing down her food.

"Kid… Hey, Kid!"

Again, the wide eyed stare.

"I gave you the food didn't I?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then cut that shit out. Nobody's gonna take it from you and I'm not dealing with any damn puking. Clear?"

She nodded and started eating again, this time with smaller bites and actually breathing in between them. When Logan silently handed over a box of fries and a drink, he would have sworn she thought it was worth a million dollars she smelt so happy.

He flipped on the TV, turning to the hockey game and continued to eat his dinner. He wasn't gonna babysit her, but she seemed to respond well to direct instructions. For the time being at least, she was supposed to eat. That oughta buy him some peace. At least it should have.

The thing of it was, his animal kept looking at their new charge. Or studying her, to be more exact. She had that hungry, scared rabbit sort of look to her. She was young. He'd be willing to bet money she wasn't a day over 16. And a scrawny thing too. Her hands stayed gloved, even while she ate. And her body was constantly on the defensive.

So who the hell let this little girl out into the world all by herself? She'd be ripe for the picking in any seedy town. Yet somehow, she'd ended up biding her time in a smoky rundown shack of a place with a bunch of lowlife drifters. The more Logan thought about it, the harder he had to push at protective instincts. The animal was insistent, she was an orphaned kit and needed wasn't trying to hear that though. She wasn't some pet to keep-

"Ah- ah can't.. ah don't have any money tah pay for the food."

A silence hung thick. Her nervous little glances towards the beds had him furious. Did she honestly think that was why he'd helped her? Why he'd stopped for the night? To use her like a whore if she couldn't pay her own way?

"Did I ask you for money?"

"No sir."

"Then don't bring it up again. If I want something, I'll tell you straight out. I don't rape people, you got that?"

"Y-yes sir."

"And can it with the sir shit."

"Okay … what do ah call yah then?

"Logan."

"Okay Logan."

Suddenly overwhelmed with weariness, he jerked his head towards one of the beds.

"You can sleep there."

"Okay."

She went into the bathroom, going through some kind of night routine before coming out and putting her gloves on the nightstand. This done she crawled in between the sheets.

"G'night Logan."

He almost didn't respond. But the animal insisted and if he was being completely honest, he wanted her to have some reassurance.

"Night kid."

 **Hours later, in the dark, his animal began to whine**. Try as he might to ignore it, The Wolverine would not be silenced.

 _The kit needs us._

She's fine.

 _No. Go to the kit, needs us, needs help!_

Look she can deal with her own nightmares and we're not going to-

 _Kit is sick. Something is wrong, it smells like sickness._

Finally opening his eyes he inhaled. The animal was right. The sickly sweet fragrance of vomit wafted past his nostrils and clung to his throat. He almost gagged himself as feral sensitive ears picked up the sound of muffled retching, coming from the bathroom. On his feet and to the door in seconds, he burst in and found Marie on her hands and knees, hugging the porcelain throne.

"Kid-"

"Ah'm sorry, ah'm fahne-"

"Like hell you are."

Even as she protested, her body once again dumped the contents of her stomach. He could see a sheen of sweat on her forehead and when he sniffed again she smelt clammy. For some reason, even though sick she'd taken the time to put back on her gloves and he held out one hand now to help her stand.

"Let's rinse your mouth. Told you to slow down."

"Wasn't that.."

"Sure it wasn't."

She took the cup he offered and swished, rinsing and spitting.

"Ah read once if yah don't eat a long time and then suddenly do, sometimes it's too much. Ah'm sorry if ah woke yah."

He was still stuck on what she'd said and so only shrugged at the apology.

"You telling me it's been so long since you ate that you got sick tonight from having something in your stomach?"

It was Marie's turn to shrug.

"That's life on the road. Ah'm sorry again. Next time yah don't have tah get up, ah'm fahne. Sorry."

"Enough apologies! Just go back to bed."

Marie did as told while Logan flushed the toilet. He filled the cheap plastic cup with water and put it beside her on her side of the night stand.

"Small sips. Don't need your tiny ass dehydrated on top of it."

That's when she smiled, a real honest to god smile that made his belly warm.

"Thanks."

He was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2: Snuggle buddies

**Little Darcy's the response to this is incredible! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please review. Also… kitten or puppy? Weigh in and let me know, it could be important later ;)**

 **Chapter 2: Snuggle buddies**

The first few weeks went surprisingly well. Marie made herself useful, washing their clothes, keeping the motel rooms tidy and cleaning Logan up after fights. He became accustomed to her presence though he tried to keep her at arm's length for both their sakes. It would be better when he inevitably screwed up that she not be too attached. And since they were still wary of one another, Marie didn't seem to mind.

But of course, the honeymoon period couldn't last forever. The first hiccup came when Logan was unable to get a room with more than one bed.

" **You take the bed, I'll go in the truck-** "

"No way! Yah been drivin for hours on end."

"You're not sleeping on the damn floor kid."

She folded her arms, mouth set stubbornly.

"Then yah just gonna have tah shove over."

"Damned if I'm sharing my bed, you can go sleep on the street for all I care."

Her lips pursed, eyes narrowing. He stood his ground but was fully aware at the spike of hurt and indignation in her scent. Fuck. She was starting to get stuck on him. And the animal was feelin the same way.

"We're sharing. Cause that's what friends do."

"Who said I'm your friend?!"

"Yah didn't have to."

He watched as she very deliberately pulled the covers back, removing her shoes with slow care. Then, still completely clothed and gloves on, she hopped into bed and turned over, curling in on herself.

"G'night."

And that was that. He was beginning to understand that this girl was just as pig - headed as he was. What's more, who the hell did she think she was,telling him what's what? Pre-kid life he would have thrown her out of the room and locked the door behind her.

Now… he snarled. But did nothing else. The animal smirked and he snarled again but they both knew the kid had won. Which unfortunately meant there was no changing her mind on this and he might as well get some sleep.

This decided, he got in beside her, punching his pillow a few times to become comfortable. He even went so far as to flop around but in the end it did no good. The Wolverine wanted to be closer to their girl (something else he was dead set against. She wasn't 'theirs', despite the animal's insistence she was pack) and the only way to prevent that was to lay ramrod straight.

Logan listened to her breathing even out, supremely irritated that the sound was lulling him to sleep. His last waking thought was that come morning, things would be different. This tiny slip of a girl was not going to work her way inside him any further.

 **The next morning started out easy enough**. Marie felt warm and sleepy, perfectly content to snuggle into whatever had her feeling so good. So she did exactly that, giggling when something warm tickled the back of her neck.

At the same time it happened again, one large arm tightened around her middle. Suddenly trapped, her sleep addled brain sounded the alarm. In one practiced move she had her gloves off and pressing down onto the arm, draining her 'attacker' of their life force. It was only when Logan let out a choking gasp that she remembered who it was and horrified, flew from the bed.

 **Logan had been deep in dreamland**. For once, no nightmares were forthcoming. He had an armful of warm, soft woman and that was good enough for him. He nuzzled her neck with a quiet purr, briefly wondering why he had yet to leave. But it was too early to be questioning good things so he simply hugged her to his body and tried to drift back off.

Life had other plans though. The content feelings were replaced by a tight pressure followed by what felt like one hell of a climax. Only this kept going, overwhelming so that he couldn't breathe, couldn't fight off whatever was doing this to him. The body lying beside him moved away and then Marie was there, gloved hands cupping his face.

"Logan?! Logan answer meh! No no no no no.."

Dimly he forced open his eyes, feeling wetness drip onto his face as Marie teared up and frantically tried to resuscitate her only friend in the world.

"Ah'm sorry, ah'm so so sorry, ah'm sorry, ah'm sorry, ah'm sorry.."

His body refused to obey his commandments and instead stayed limp. Even his healing factor had been pulled on and it was just barely kicking in to keep him alive and breathing.

"Ah gotcha, ah'm here Logan Ah'm here, ah'm so sorry please!"

Marie was gone, then back again right after he heard her tearing into lightweight went over his mouth then and he could feel lips pressing to his, warm through the fabric. Warm puffs of air came through, giving him enough new oxygen to take in a full breath without his lungs aching. Marie kept it up, helping him breathe until the world stopped spinning and he was able to sit up with getting too dizzy.

As soon as he was clear headed, he realized Marie was standing as far away as was physically possible from him. She wouldn't so much as look in his direction as she shoved things into her backpack, clearly intent on bolting.

"Kid what are you doing?"

"Ah'm leavin!"

"No-"

"Yah the first person tah show meh any goodness, any care and ah nearly killed yah!"

"But you didn't. Kid listen to me-"

"No. Yah not safe, _nobody_ is safe ah have tah go-"

"Kid don't-" He began to rise but at her shriek froze.

"Yah can't touch meh, no one can touch meh!"

"Alright Kid. I'm sitting right here, see? All the way over here. Just calm down a minute."

He watched as she began to pace, backpack in the chair and pulling hard at her hair.

"Ah didn't mean tah- ah'm so sorry! Ah'm a monster-"

With Marie so distracted, she didn't register his movement until Logan pounced. Even while she fought, he held her tightly and brought her back to the bed, keeping her firmly in his lap.

"Kid listen- stop… Marie stop!"

Tears staining her cheeks she did as told, hands still in her hair and whimpers barely audible.

"I'm okay. I heal up, you remember? Am I tired? Yeah. But hey, you knocked me on my ass little girl. Not a lot of people can say they knocked out the king of the cage, right?"

"B-but.. but I h-h.. hurt you." She sniffed.

"Nah, I'm good. But we do need to talk."

He handed her a tissue, waiting for her to blow her nose and straighten her shoulders.

"If yah want meh tah leave, ah understand."

"Not even close. You okay?"

"Meh? Yah askin meh if ah'm okay?"

"Startin to regret it actually. Are you a mutant or what?"

Her eyes darted down to his knuckles.

"Y...yes. like.. like yah."

"Okay well I dunno what your mutation does to you, you need to rest up or anything?"

Shock immediately flooded her scent.

"Ah- it.. what?"

"I'm not a mind reader kid so you gotta tell me what you need. Did it hurt? You need something to eat or whatever?"

"N-no… it doesn't work that way. My skin, it's kinda like a plug in a socket. All the electricity of yah life force flows into meh. It's basically poison...

yah don't hate meh?"

"Why should I? You lift my wallet?"

Still staring at him, she gave no warning before hugging him tightly. He grunted at the sudden weight of her smacking into him but surprisingly, hugged back.

"It drains people. Ah get em into mah head. Their thoughts and feelings.. and powers."

His body tensed.

"You got me in your head?"

"You and.. and wolvie. Ah'm so-"

"I'm the one who should be sorry. The kinda shit I got in my mind.. God Marie. I'm sorry."

He hugged her tighter, listening to her sniff and feeling her heart beat against his. The animal strained at his mental leash, desperate to lick away the tears and groom her hairline. Logan shoved him back down but his tense posture tipped her off to the raging guilt.

"Ah think maybe that's enough apologizing. Maybe.. maybe we just see how this goes. But please don't leave an don't make meh go."

"Never. I'm here as long as you need me darlin'."

"Ah thought ah killed yah, ah was so so scared."

"I know kid. Shh. It's okay now, I'm fine see?"

He offered her an attempt at a goofy smile, which looked more like some sort of maniacal teeth baring and had her bursting into giggles.

"Yah look constipated sugah, stop."

"See this is why we're not friends."

"Liar."

"Little brat, I try to cheer you up and this is the thanks I get?" He poked her in the ribs, smirking wickedly when she laughed harder and poked her again.

"What, is that funny?"

"It tickles, stop!"

Ignoring these protests, he kept it up until her stomach hurt from laughing and the waterworks were mostly forgotten. When she gave him another hug he didn't bother trying to shut it down, just hugged her back.

"Yah.. yah really not scared of touchin meh?"

"Got no reason to be. Your skin is like my claws. Can they kill? Fuck yeah. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stab everything in sight. Same with you."

"Ah.. ah nevah met anybody who wasn't afraid. Soon as they know what ah can do.." She looked down at her hands and he gave her a squeeze.

"What you can do is amazing, anybody says otherwise I'll kick their ass. You're somethin special Kid."

And he meant it. This girl with the whiskey eyes and the smoky southern voice was quickly becoming the best thing to ever happen to him. Forget the right and wrong of it, she had a piece of them now and there was no way he'd ever leave her to deal with that alone. She offered a watery smile at his praise.

"Yah the only one who thinks so."

"Nah, I don't believe that. Your parents, they probably-"

"Ah'm dead tah them. Actually, ah believe the term mah daddy used was 'abomination'." Her dulcet young voice could suddenly cut glass and it was a wonder the bitter statement didn't choke the girl. He snarled in spite of himself.

"You're barely more than a kid, that's a load of sh-"

"It's cause ah put a boy in a coma."

That brought him up short.

"You.. your skin?"

She shrugged but began to curl in on herself, scent flooding with shame.

"Yeah. Mah skin. He asked if we could study together. Even carried mah books home, like a real gentleman."

The animal growled with unease as she pulled a glove off. The look in her eyes was worrisome.

"Wanna know the best part? Some of the boys _dared_ him tah kiss meh. It wasn't like he liked meh or nothin, it was just a stupid dare. One stupid dare and now he's probably dead and ah'm a nothin. A homeless drifter at best. Ah'll probably end up a prostitute or strip-"

When he closed his eyes that night, he would still remember the feel of her. The crackling charge between them when he yanked her up, close enough that she was pressed to him and they were but a breath apart. She inhaled, lips parted and hands braced on his forearms. He felt a pull, just enough drain to leave him weak in the knees before she steadied herself.

"Don't _ever_ let me catch you talking like that again."

"Ah-"

"No. Don't talk. You're worth every dollar in the world and then some. You're a good person, a powerful mutant and those sons of bitches can all go to hell. Don't ever let anyone say otherwise, don't you give em the time of day, hear me? Cause they don't deserve it."

He was expecting her to tearfully deny it. Or tell him where to shove it. Instead, the hands on Logan's arms held fast. Marie gazed back up at him,words hesitant.

"Yah have pain in yah eyes."

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"Yes yah do. They look like mine. Seen too much tah evah be empty. It hurts yah insides. Tinged with sadness."

"Marie…"

There was a pregnant pause. What could he say? Sorry those kids were assholes? Sorry your parents are psychotic? Sorry all you got is me?

"We're a lot alike, you and I." He finally settled on. Marie nodded.

"Kindred spirits." She confirmed.

"Never heard that one."

"Kinda… kinda like soul mate's in a way. We understand the souls of the other. Even if.. if we can't say it. Ah read about that in a book once. If that's what yah meant."

Yeah, that about summed it up. Soul mate's huh?

"Kindred spirits, that's us."


	3. Ch3: Draw me like 1 of your french girls

**Kitten or puppy guys? Lemme hear it! Also I am so enjoying all your reviews so please let me know what you think**

 **Chapter 3: draw me like one of your french girls**

The longer they were together, the larger Logan's curiosity grew. He still refused to believe Marie was their mate, she was a kid and he was a lowlife animal. But he also knew she was more than just another hitch-hiker and at the very least… his friend.

It helped that she was naturally quiet. They could talk easy enough or sit in companionable silence. And while she'd never watched a hockey game before, she asked questions during commercials and picked up on the rules fairly quickly.

It was this attempt at kinship that softened his heart the most. As they coasted down the old highway, he glanced over in her direction and decided to try and give as good as he got.

"What's with the paper? Like you draw on it, right?" A spike of surprise tore through her scent. "Yeah.. ah like tah sketch." As if to punctuate the statement, she used her forefinger to smudge a line. He tried to keep one eye on the road and one on his companion.

"Does it… I mean you like it? Keeps you busy?" He continued, looking over his shoulder to switch lanes. Marie nodded.

"If ah'm liking how it's goin- ack!"

"What happened?"

"Mah paper tore again. It's this eraser, it's kinda gummy." A snort of disgust from the normally ladylike young woman made him chuckle.

"What about your pencil erasers?"

"Ah wore em down."

He nodded, not really sure what to say besides that. It was a pencil and paper, it didn't leave a lot of room for conversation. After a minute she went back to her booklet and he continued on, still thinking of how he might show support for this hobby of hers.

 **It came to him at the next stop.** They needed to pick up supplies anyway and as far as Logan was concerned, pencils and paper wasn't too much to ask.

"Gonna be on the road awhile Kid. Think you oughta get some new shit to keep you busy."

Preoccupied with restocking her candy bar stash, she waved him off.

"Mah stuff is okay."

"It's crap Kid."

She began to protest, her jaw dropping further down until it about reached the floor as she watched him snag things from the shelf.

"Logan this - it isn't- what on earth are yah doin?" A nervous tug at her hair told Logan he had to proceed with caution. He shrugged, tossing a 50 pack of colored pencils into the basket. "If you don't grab it I will."

"But it's so- ah mean yah spendin yah hard earned money on- on meh."

"Who else would I spend it on?"

She'd mentioned her eraser was especially an issue, he grabbed a packet of regular pink ones and some fancy ass white ones, throwing both in alongside the pencils. She blushed, looking both ways before tugging at his sleeve. "Yah can't- ah really do appreciate this but- ah mean yah spendin so much and ah can't- ah'm not…" He peered down at her, confused as to why she wouldn't want new stuff if her old supplies sucked so bad. Even worse was hearing her stammer out the reasons "she didn't deserve" what he was willing to buy.

"Stop it."

"Excuse meh?"

The animal growled at her even mentioning having to pay her own way. It was nice that she didn't expect it, but still.

"Look kid, I don't know what you're _used_ to, but if I say I'm buying you shit then I've already considered cost and said to hell with it. So stop. If I wanted you to pay me I'd say so, think I wouldn't?" He poked her,forcing her to look up. The poor girl looked about ready to crawl under a rock. "Well.. well no-" He swatted down the hands busily wringing themselves and chucked her chin lightly.

"Alright then. No more tellin me no, just pick some frigging pencils and be done with it. Paper too, whatever you need to make your pictures okay?"

So much for caution. It had come out harsher than he intended but he'd got his point across. Marie nodded meekly and began to examine different kits and boxes. Before each was chosen, she glanced back at him as if waiting for a sharp rebuke or him to take back what he'd said. Logan made a point in holding her gaze, staring her down until her face flushed and she put it along with the others.

 **By the time they were back in his truck she had an armful of books and enough art supplies to last at least a few months.**

"Logan? Yah didn't have tah buy all this yah know."

"Kid-"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling widely and laughing all his stunned expression.

"Thank yah."

"Err… anytime."

Rummaging in the bag, Marie pulled out the new sharpener and began to see to her old pencils. The smell of wood shavings and quiet contentment filled the truck's cab and together the pair drove on.

 **Several hours later, they stopped for the night**. There was still light enough to see by, the room didn't smell half bad and there was even a diner in town. He slid into a worn red booth, Marie plopping down across from him with her worn backpack and glared at the laminated menu.

"Don't see anythin yah like?" She asked, busily sketching out their surroundings. He kept an eye on the door, cooley watching the customers who came in and out with the tinkling of the bell. A sticky fingered toddler trotted past, face smeared with what was probably ketchup and a baggy eyed woman following. Logan's eyes stayed on the pair as he commented wryly,

"It's all gravy covered slop. Figures."

"On the menu yah mean?"

She sat up on her heels to see across, frowning over the options while he toyed with the cracked plastic of the napkin holder.

"They don't look so bad. They got burgers, all day salads and stuff-"

"Whatever. Just uh.. just tell the waitress I want that one. No egg,they can take it off." He pointed to a picture of a burger and fries with the works, beneath it the starred caption "Egg shown not included, fifty cents extra." Her frown deepened.

"What about this one?" Marie suggested, pointing to the clearly labeled grilled chicken sandwich. Logan glanced at it and shrugged.

"Don't feel like eating fish."

"Right… can ah ask yah somethin?"

"If you feel the need."

"Um.. did yah forget yah readin glasses in the car? Ah could get em for yah-" She began to offer. He was quick to cut her off.

"I don't wear glasses kid. I heal, remember? And I'm a feral besides. Got 20/20 vision."

"Ah know, yah told meh after mah skin- anyway. Ah just thought-"

"You thought what?"

She cringed at the steely demand.

"Ah'm sorry, ah didn't mean any offense-"

"You thought what, I can't read?"

"Well-"

"I'm just some dumb animal sitting with his thumbs up his butt,right?!"

"Stop yellin at meh."

He snarled, the Wolverine trying to push forward.

"I don't need your pity."

"And yah not gettin it! Ah was askin about yah damn eyes! That's it!"

Huffing, she re-opened her sketch pad, the cover smacking loudly against the table. Customers droned on over their country fried steak, or signaled for more of the overly roasted and probably burnt coffee. All seemed oblivious to the small battle being raged between Logan and Marie. Or maybe they just knew enough to keep to themselves. As it was, Logan kept his voice low and palms flat on the sticky tables surface. Classic Non-combative. "You weren't .. you weren't makin fun of me?" His gaze softened, on anyone else she might have said they were sheepish.

"Ah was raised with better manners than that." Was the muttered reply. "I just- you were asking an obvious question so I thought-"

"Ah know how it feels tah have people pickin on yah. Ah would nevah do that to yah Logan."She interrupted, still avoiding his gaze. He sighed and looked over at the menu, then nudged it towards her.

" Anything on that menu I can bribe you with to forgive me?"

Marie remained stubbornly quiet but he caught her sneaking peeks at the dessert section.

"You uh.. you seem to like chocolate a whole lot. This thing looks like a chocolate bar exploded." Logan continued, tapping on the picture of a brownie fudge sundae. She chewed her lip, finally looking up at him once more.

"Can yah read? If yah can't it's okay. Yah still King of the cage."

He was quiet so long she was afraid he wouldn't another word to her the rest of the evening. "I got a lotta junk in my head, wiped everything but the last fifteen years of my life. I had to relearn everything. You probably know, you got me in your head… you know what I see." He finally began. Marie nodded sympathetically. The waitress stopped by with drinks and Logan stopped long enough to sip past the lump in his throat.

"I can read," He continued, "Sometimes when I'm tired though.. the words get all mixed up and it just looks like chicken scratch. Can't make anything out and it's like my brain never even learned how to make out words." Marie smiled, waving as the toddler and her mother passed by their booth. "When ah was little, mah favorite movie was beauty and the beast. The girl, Belle, was so smart. And so pretty. She taught the beast to read. And it turns out he was actually a handsome prince. Then they got married." Her pencil's tread upon the paper grew softer as she spoke of the memory. Logan smiled back and sipped his beer.

"Kid, you calling me a beast on the sly?"

The question made her laugh.

"Sorry but ah'm no beauty."

"I call bull."

"Ah'm serious!"

"So am I."

She blushed, drinking her lemonade to hide her reddened cheeks. He grinned at her embarrassment with the bottle tipped to his lips. "Gotta learn to take a compliment Belle." He smirked.

"Shut up."

"What are you drawing?"

Thankful for the change in subject, Marie resumed drawing. Slowly, the little girl's bouncing curls began to form, pouring out along with the explanation: "The diner. People come an go so ah can't really do any portraits or anythin. Unless…" Her eyes lit up and Logan groaned audibly.

"Why do I feel like I'm not gonna like this?"

"Can ah draw yah?"

"Hell no."

"Please?"

He shook his head and watched the TV in the corner. Doing his best not to cave under her puppy eyed.

"Not my thing."

"Oh come on Logan, ah promise it'll be fun! Yah won't even have tah do anythin or pose weird , yah can just sit and watch a movie or somethin. Please?"

Clearly suspicious, he was saved from replying by the timely waitresses appearance. He took a large bite, hoping against hope Marie would let it go. Instead, she took a few delicate bites and then picked up her pencil once more.

"Yah can talk tah meh an everythin, just no moving around."

 _Marie - mate wants our picture?_

 **No. Shut up.**

 _If we take off our clothes then she can have us forever, like the fancy statues humans do._

 **Slow your roll perve. Clothes stay on, that's a rule for everybody.**

 _Tell her we'll do it._

 **It's-**

 _Stop bitching and tell her we'll do it!_

Between the snarling headache in his mind and Marie's big browns, he was sunk. Begrudgingly he straightened up a little and took another bite."Fine," pointing sternly, "But I'm not taking my clothes off."

She giggled, hand already flying over the surface.

"If yah did, it might get us a free meal."

"You use me kid."

"Just a little."

He grunted, continuing with his meal. She was fast and she was good, yet another new tidbit about the southern belle. He added it to his mental repertoire and signaled the waitress for a refill. "How long do we need to stay put? I wanna hit the hay for the night." Already exhaustion was hitting him shrugged.

"Ah'm only doin a rough sketch now, ah'll put in all the details and shadowing later."

He looked impressed.

"You can finish it from memory?"

"It's not so hard."

"For you maybe."

She shrugged again, the noncommittal response a bit self deprecating.

"Everybody's got a talent. Like yah fightin skills."

He polished off his burger, holding up his beer and out to her. "True enough. Guess we're pretty damn talented then huh? Cheers"

It made him smile, to see her innocent delight at the gesture. Her own cup was lifted and clinked against his.

"Cheers."


	4. Chapter 4: Shark week

**Quick reminder: Italic is wolvie, bold is Logan. Also, how soon do we want our sweet Marie to start crushin? Hmm?**

 **Chapter 4: Shark week**

Logan couldn't actually remember how old he was. But he'd be willing to bet living with Marie had bumped the number up by a few years.

For the most part, she was no trouble. In those first weeks, she was still skittish around him and he was still pretending he wasn't bothered by her being skittish. But evidently she wasn't too uncomfortable, because her formerly irregular cycle started up again, running like clock work. The first time it happened had been an incredibly traumatic event and one he was definitely _not_ eager to repeat.

 **Both he and the kid had been out of sorts**. Her scent was changing and having never lived with a woman, (that he could remember) Logan had no idea why. Marie was quieter than usual and moody besides.

He'd joked about snitching a few of her chips and that resulted in a ten minute rant about "respecting her space which included not stealing her food without the express understanding that food was, in fact, _going_ to be stolen and it really upset her and could he _please_ stop looking at her like she was stupid or being ridiculous because it was a perfectly logical thing to be upset about and screw him".

Of course, having no intention of dealing with her little tantrums and not understanding why she suddenly had a stick up her ass, he yelled right back which resulted in several threats to leave her at the next truck stop and Marie in tears. When it was finally said and done, she had a headache from crying and Logan was in need of a stiff drink.

What really pissed him off though was the fact that she smelt fucking delicious. A couple days passed and soon enough her scent was driving him up the wall.

 _She's ripe._

 **The hell does that mean?**

 _Fertile._

 **Wait…. Like her period or whatever?**

 _Needs us, good little mate-_

 **Keep it in your pants Bastard she's a kid. Is she even old enough to get that?**

 _She can carry kits._

 **Wait, did you call her-**

 _She's ours. Mark her, other ferals will try to claim and mate her!_

 **Nobody's touching Marie but us.**

His animal growled in approval but this brought a whole new slew of problems. The animal called her their mate and if that was the case, both he and Marie were in serious trouble. Her scent alone was making his mouth water and it didn't help that the animal was sending mental images of her beneath them.

Trying to ignore all these was exhausting business and so he decided a nap might not be a bad idea. The kid had her sketch book and the TV, she knew better than to go out without telling him. Logan closed his eyes, attempting to shut off his senses. He was smelling something completely normal for females. Nothing special, it did nothing to him, she was a child. A little girl. A kid.

Sleep was a welcome relief.

 **He hadn't been out for long when his nose began to twitch.** Blood was in the air. He peered out of half closed eyelids, checking his surroundings. No unfamiliar scents.. a deeper inhale had him forgetting stealth and sitting up in a near panic.

 _Marie's blood._

She was nowhere in sight but the bathroom door was closed- trying the handle he snarled. It was locked.

"Kid?! Kid! Are you hurt? Answer me!" He whaled on the door, heart racing. Her scent was rich with blood and pain, what-

"Ah'm.. ah'm okay sugah. Jus' fah- ahhhhh!"

"Marie!"

He threw a shoulder against the door, barely aware of the loud crack that followed as the hinge splintered. "Where does it hurt? What happened?!" Door opened, he fell to his knees beside a curled up Marie, litany of questions still spewing forth.

She batted off his frantic hands, groaning as another wave of pain filtered into her scent. "Logan ah'm- ah'm okay, stop." Beneath her on the floor was a long streak of blood, alarmingly red. "What do we do?! Doctor- doctor! We need a doctor right?!" The bathroom looked like a murder scene and a seriously freaked out Logan was not ready to watch his girl die in his arms.

"No ah-" She began but Logan was too far gone to hear her. Instead, he pulled one of her gloves off. "No time, right.. turn your skin on! Take my healing, here-" He cupped her face, pressing his forehead to hers and gripping her hand, trying to give her as much skin contact as possible. To his irritation, she shoved him away.

"Marie we have to-"

"LOGAN. Stop. Stop. It's just mah period."

"You're.. what?"

She sighed heavily, trying not to be overly frustrated by the blank stare he was giving her. "Mah period. Gross, ah know. But it's only for a few days." She explained, her calm tone at odds with her face contortions.

"Right.. right. So how do I stop it?"

She smiled, sympathetic to his lack of knowledge in the matter. Somehow, that understanding of hers made the situation worse. "Yah don't sugah. It stops when it's run it's course." Had her cramps been less severe she might have laughed at his glare, obviously he didn't take too kindly to her reply.

Meanwhile, Logan processed this new information, frowning at their current position. With his thoughts no longer racing, his senses filled in the mental holes. There was fresh blood but old blood too, and the pain was mainly in her abdomen and lower back. Nothing life threatening, no scent of infection. But she _was_ miserable and since they were traveling together now, he needed to put a stop to it somehow…. Maybe bandages?

"Can't just leave you to bleed out on the floor kid."

Probably she wouldn't die, he was fairly certain periods hadn't killed anybody before… had they? Dammit why couldn't he figure out how to fix it?!

"Ah need pads."

More glazed eyes from her feral companion.

"They're feminine panty liners," She explained, "Yah get em at the store. Ah don't have any, ah ran out." He nodded, still glassy eyed but already thinking of the nearest mini marts and drug stores.

"Pads.. okay. Okay, I get you pads and it's better?" Marie nodded, shifting as a fresh wave of pain hit her. "At least one problem is solved. Here, ah'll write down the name yah look for." She offered. He ran for her sketch book, watching her tear out a page and carefully write out the brand name and description. Even with it written down he was still nervous.

"Kid if the bleeding gets real bad and I'm not here-" He didn't even want to finish the thought. Marie curled up tighter, eyes shut. "It won't Logan. Heavy, maybe. But ah'm- craaaaaaaaap." Another anguished wail made the animal whine, pushing to get closer to their Marie.

"Marie!?" Again she waved him off and again, the animal whined loudly. Probably sensing his unease, Marie stretched out one hand to squeeze his own. "Ah need the pads. Then ah can get up off the floor and that'll probably help."

"Okay. Okay just.. just stay here. I'll be right back."

He got her a pillow and blanket from one of the beds, covering her up and tucking the pillow beneath her head gently. This done he gave her back a little rub and took off for the nearest mini-mart.

 **As much as Logan hated shopping, he hated idiot people even more.** He had no patience with stammering or giggling employees. His Marie was lying in a crappy motel bathroom, bleeding out. This was life or death. A perky blonde with an impressive rack sidled up beside him, already giving him bedroom eyes and cooing in what was surely a tone against her employee handbook. "Well hi there. And what can I do for you today?"

"I need pads."

Her face fell and the come hither attitude was immediately replaced with an uppity snare.

"For your girlfriend?" She asked, even her tone a smirk. He glared back."None of your damn business. Can you help me or not?" The girl's smile had his knuckles just _itching_ to let his claws loose.

"I'd like to sir but-"  
"Jessica? Is there a problem?"

And older woman this time, middle aged but attractive with her hair in a sleek bob and wearing an employee badge that read 'Hello, my name is Maggie!' gave the blond an icy smile.

"Well this gentleman was looking for pads it seems-" Very pointedly taking his arm, she led Logan away. "I can take it from here, thank you." She called back. Unsure of the little exchange that just happened but not in the mood for any drama, he began to dig in his heels.

"Look I'm not-"

"Her way of dealing with customers is a bit.. different. Now, what can I help you with?" She asked, all business. Silently, he handed over the paper Marie had given him. Maybe this lady wouldn't be too bad.

"Overnight, 8 hr. protection.. easy enough, right this way." She finished reading Marie's note and handed it back. With a patient and practiced air "Hello my name is Maggie" took him into an aisle, grabbing the necessary package and handing it over. "Is there anything else I help you with sir?"She asked expectantly. His head was full of Marie hurting and so he didn't answer until she asked for a second time.

"She's.. she's in a lot of pain, she was crying-" Geezus. So much pain. And he'd just left the poor kid behind.

"Oh the poor dear."She tsked. Noting his bugging eyes, "hello my name is Maggie" patted his hand sympathetically and began guiding him over to the carts.

"Let's get you a basket. Is this her first one?"  
"With me it is."  
"Oh, was she not living with you before this?"

"Something like that."

Hurrying along she scooped up a basket, smiling widely. "It is so admirable, you being here. It's not easy being a single parent is it?" the employee asked, all sympathy. Wait.. did she think he was Marie's _father?!_

"Oh I'm not.. Um.."He began, but the take charge woman continued talking, even laughing kindly at his stammering. "No need to be embarrassed. As I said before, it's admirable you stepping up to care for your daughter. Now if she's having pain, it's probably cramps so you'll need some midol… aspirin too, just in case. And bananas can help alleviate cramps so let's grab you a bunch- oh! Bottled water. Helps flush the system, ect. Do you have a heating pad?"

He glanced at the package of pads, plainly confused.

"You only gave me these.. I could probably find a microwave-"

"Oh no! No, I meant a heating- no matter, it's in the homing section. And of course, dark chocolate. A girl's best friend." She winked and continuing to dump things in the basket.

 **Eventually he was completely stocked with what was basically a period care package.** He thanked the woman- Maggie- for her help and paid before racing back to the 'd grabbed Marie a fresh set of clothes since hers had been ruined by blood and brought the bag with him to the bathroom.

Maggie had shown him how to operate the heating blanket, he plugged it in now and pressed it carefully to a sleeping Marie's abdomen. When he was sure it was in place, he nudged her awake. "Kid? Kid gotta wake up a minute, I got some medicine." He held up her head, putting the midol in her mouth and holding one of the water bottles to her lips. "Mm.. Logan?" Still half asleep she nuzzled the hand holding her cheek, smelling completely miserable. "Yeah, it's me. C'mon an take it like a good girl." Once she'd swallowed the medicine down, he presented the package of pads.

"Okay, how do I stop the bleeding?"  
"Ah do that part sugah. Give meh a few minutes please?"

"Sure kid. I'll just uh.. just wait out here."

He backed out, yanking on the door so that it stayed shut and then sat on the bed. He could hear water running, the shower was on. Maybe she was cleaning herself up? Was she strong enough for all that? They'd been together for about… three months now. How had he not noticed? Had this happened before while he was out fighting? How could he help and not make it seem pervy?

Concerned he hadn't done enough and keeping one ear tuned into her movements, he made sure the bed was made up nice for her to rest in once she came out. According to Maggie the store lady, this would happen once a month. A lot less blood was lost then he originally thought but at the same time having to go through this with her every month? The scent of her in pain like that.. he hadn't realized the kid mattered that much to him until today.

The shower stopping took him out of his thoughts just then and a few minutes later she came out."Thank yah sugah, ah feel loads better. Yah so sweet tah get meh all this, ah'm sorry for worryin yah." The bathroom smelt soapy so he assumed she had cleaned up after herself and she was still holding onto the heating pad.

"Worried? Pssh. I'm fine. You good? Did I miss anything?"

"No, yah did wonderful. Would yah come cuddle with meh?"

The Wolverine didn't do cuddling.

"Umm.."

Ever.

"Please? Ah feel awful."

Marie, it seemed, was the exception.


	5. Chapter 5: Love me tender

**Guys, after that last chapter, I think our favorite feral could use some TLC of his own don't you?**

 **Chapter 5: Love me tender**

He made his living through cage fights and bets. There was a reason The Wolverine was known as King of the cage and he played it for all it was worth. Fights, booze and screwing, that was it for him.

Except now there was also Marie.

Marie, who was little and slender and without training. Marie, who was nought but a kid and had no business frequenting the bars he made money in.

She was a good girl and he would see to it she stayed that way. So while he did his business, she kept vigil back in their room. If there wasn't a place for her nearby, he parked and locked up the truck with the succubus safely tucked away inside.

In such close quarters though, there was no hiding, no privacy. Blood, pain, gas, it didn't matter. All the cards were on the table.

So when he came back one night, beaten to a pulp and bullet holes healing, there was no chance of sneaking in for a quiet clean up. Marie saw him the minute he limped in.

"Oh mah lawd, Logan! Logan what happened, who did this to yah?! Ah'll kill em! Are yah okay?! Are yah healin? Yah need food, lemme see-" She bolted up from the bed, pulling her gloves on and face painted in horror. In a matter of seconds she was already working the clothes off his body, tongue flying with threats towards the assailants and ushering him to the bathroom.

"Kid slow down! I'm fine."

"Don't yah lie tah meh Logan Howlett, yah bloody and bruised and a mess, in tah the tub with yah, go!"

He was shooed along, protesting as she grabbed her bag and sat him down.

"It'll be easier tah clean this way… yah skin is covering some of the pieces-"

"So dig em out."

Her hands stilled.

"Ah can't, ah could hurt yah worse-" Marie began, instinctively backing away. A hand on her leg stopped her in her tracks.

"I heal. But those chunks are gonna be a bitch so I need you to get em for me." Logan said. Another pause. And then her fingers were roving once more, gentler this time as they began to probe the wounds. "How?"

"Got pliers in my duffle bag. And you got your sewing shit right?"

"Yes."

"Good, pretend I'm a shirt."

She did as told, retrieving what she'd need for the job. Logan was thankful for the bottle of bourbon he'd snagged on his way out. Couldn't get drunk but it might take the edge off. Marie got a washcloth and mopped away the majority of the blood so she could see what she was doing. It was slow going, both tense and Logan coiled with impatience. Marie noticed and gave his hand a little pat."I'll try tah be careful." She promised. He took another slug of his pilfered beverage.

"Just get it over with."

 **By the time it was done, Logan had to admit she'd done a decent job.** She'd gotten most of the fragments out and had sewn up any gaping holes his healing would need more time for. Halfway through she'd paused to wipe away tears, reassuring him the only reason she was crying was because she knew she was causing him pain. It left him seething, listening to their girl cry because some trigger happy sore loser decided the best way to get revenge was putting a few bullets in his back. He left most of the details out, but gave a short explanation as to what happened and then let her continue to work. Once finished,she hopped up, cleaning up the bathroom while he checked himself in the mirror.

"I need to wash up. Go wait for me."

"Yah can't stretch, yah gonna tear the stitches."

"I'll be fine."

"Sure yah will, if ah help yah."

One eyebrow arched neatly.

"Help me?"

"Yeah."

"Kid-"

"Yah need help Logan. Ah'm just gonna clean yah up."

"I'm not gonna shower in my damn jeans Marie."

That gave her a pause as she finally caught on to the reasons behind his hesitancy. But as her mouth set firm, he knew there was no way she was gonna cave. "Then don't."

"I'm a grown ass man, I'm not about to shower with a little girl!"

"Yah not. If we were both nekkid, that'd be a shower. But ah'm leavin on my bra an panties an ah'll even wear one of yah shirts over it if that'll make yah feel better. But if yah try tah push yah-self, it'll take longer tah heal and we can't be on the road if yah not up tah it."

Damn. Had him there.

"Look, if you help me-"

"WHEN ah help yah-"

" _If_ I let you help me. I handle my front. Least below the belt. Same goes for the back."

"How are yah gonna-"

"Those are the rules Kid, take em or leave em."

Marie pouted but agreed nonetheless. He also insisted they turn back to back, Logan wasn't taking any chances.

 _Our Marie - mate will be all wet for us._

 **Stuff it.**

 _Can see her pretty curves. Touch and taste-_

 **What part of "She's a child" don't you get?**

 _She's ours. We would never hurt her._

 **If that's true then lay off.**

 _We can show her we love her!_

 **Not gonna happen.**

Now Marie wasn't the only one pouting. But it couldn't be helped. He undressed and turned on the water, a bolt of relief shooting through him when it ran hot. He climbed in, supremely irritated when stretching to scrub at himself caused him to cry out. Marie was quick to follow, soaping a towel and running it gingerly over his back. "Ah have yah, don't worry." Logan continued counting water drops on the shower wall.

 **Eyes up and ahead man. Up and ahead.**

 _Turn so we can see her._

 **Hell no.**

 _Tell her she's pretty, females like that._

"Can yah kneel? Ah can't quite reach."

 _Could always make her kneel._

 **For crying out loud** -

"Turn fah meh sugah."

Robotically, he did as told and instantly regretted it. Her skin was like cream, no doubt from staying covered up 24/7. It was made all the more striking by her black bra and matching panties. Water droplets clung to her body,trickling down the porcelain surface they lay upon. Her hair was long and thick, the texture cloyingly soft and he'd never seen such a succulent pair of lips.

 _Holy-_

 **Shit. Cold water. Old grandma's. Naked old grandma's-**

 _We've found a goddess for a mate._

Stiffly he moved when she told him to, shifting and turning to be cleaned. And then he sat, fighting back a purr as she scrubbed his hair.

 **Marie couldn't help but smile, Logan purring was a precious thing.** The minute she'd begun to massage the shampoo into his scalp, his eyes closed and his head tipped back. Apparently, the big bad Wolverine liked head rubs and ear scratches.

"Feel good?" She asked,making certain to keep her voice soft and sweet.

"Mm."

She continued to rub, at this point nearly done with the wash and doing little more than petting. She took care when rinsing him off, keeping one hand over his eyes and using the other to sluice water over his hair. When this task was complete, she stepped out and dried herself off.

"Ah can go dress in the room if yah change in here."

"Yeah okay."

"Kay."

She went out, shutting the door behind her and released a very shaky breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Until this point, deep down she'd still been afraid. Worried that this was all just a dream and Logan would leave her behind any minute.

But that didn't have to linger in her mind anymore. For him to be so vulnerable.. it was an honor and one the feral did not bestow lightly. They really were friends, best friends even!

As Marie pulled on dry clothes, she caught herself smiling in the mirror. Logan was just a great big man - puppy who liked to have his belly rubbed.

 _We are no puppy, kitling._

Yah just so cute Wolvie.

Mental Wolverine growled and her smile widened. Logan came out, sans shirt and rubbing his head with a towel. While in the shower, she'd been so focused on being careful with him that there was no time to focus on the body she'd been dealing with.

Now, though, she downright stared. His torso was lean, his arms well defined and abs that might have been painted on they were so perfect. "Kid? Everything okay?"

The sight of him was doing funny things to her insides. Mentally scolding herself she smiled sunnily.

"Oh! Uh.. yeah. Yeah, everything is fine. Are yah still in pain?"

Logan grunted, throwing himself down on one bed. Marie took the other, watching him with lips pursed and a wrinkle in her forehead.

"I'll be fine. Just gotta get some shut eye." He exhaled, eyes drifting shut. She tried to do the same, force her body to relax. "Guess we should get to sleep then, it's pretty late."

"Mmhm."

"Night."

"Night."

He shut off the light, the room heavy with bated breath and continuous shifting. After several minutes past, Marie rose and moved to his side. "Logan? Are yah sure yah okay?" It was hard to push away the image of his blood running down the drain. "M'fine." He lied. She glared, seeing right through him and forced out her most innocent tone. "Can ah sleep with yah?" The sigh that followed told Marie precisely what he thought of that idea.

"Kid-"

"Ah can't sleep with all this movin an fussin. Please?"

She heard a wheeze, accompanied by his sweats sliding over the sheets.

"Fine. But don't hog the covers."

Up in a flash, she wiggled in next to him, curling up. He stayed on his back but scooted closer. "Ah wish ah could help yah feel better." She whispered, cheek resting on her hand.

"Just get some sleep kid." He murmured back.

"But if ah _could_ help somehow, would yah let meh?"

"Sure if it'll make you go to sleep."

Her hands crept into his hair, rubbing tenderly in the same pattern she had in the shower. Another grunt, which seemed his go to response when overcome. "Is this okay?" She prodded, hoping she hadn't crossed any lines. Logan hummed back, even whining softly when she moved away.

"Just a second sugah."

Marie scooted up a ways, enough that he could lay his head in her lap comfortably. This done she nudged him over, pleased as punch when he took up purring once more.

Gradually as he began to relax, she massaged the tension from his neck and kept her hands carding through his hair. He nuzzled closer, breathing slowing into an even inhale and exhale. Before long, he was asleep and she was right on his heels. The succubus and her man puppy slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Just a few strays

**Definition of fanfiction:** **1.**

 **fiction written by fans of a TV series, movie, etc., using existing characters and situations to develop new** **plots. (Taken from )**

 **Recently, I received some reviews that disturbed me greatly. One even outright said I was plagiarizing another author on this sight. This, of course, is pure slander. I don't own these characters but I do play with them in my own scribblings. So for those concerned, above is the definition of fanfiction. Take it or leave it. And for the record, I spoke with the author of the stories my accused named. She informed me there may be similarities in our writing style but saw nothing that was "Identical." Nothing warranting plagiarizing. She even enjoyed where my story might be headed. So kindly stick the trolling comments where the sun don't shine. Good day.**

 ***clears throat, smooths clothes from intense rant* Now then. I am SO excited for this chapter. Like, writing it.** _ **Seeing**_ **it in my head. Ugh. So fun. This chapter is now my baby, I've named it little dumplin and I send it toddling away into the world. Please please review because seriously… I hope you guys love my baby just as much as I do.**

 **Chapter 6: Just a few strays**

"I won't be long. Just gonna pop in, check the scene and be right out."

"Go on already sugah ah'll be fine."

He shifted, as always waging a mental war with himself about leaving Marie out of sight for even a few minutes. She gave him her brightest smile and a quick pet. "Logan, ah promise, ah'll stay right here. And if anybody messes with meh…" Marie wiggled her fingers at him, bare of fabric and intent clear. She could zap 'em with her skin, easy as you please.

"Fine. Stay put." He finally decided. She nodded and he gave her hair a quick tussle before ducking into the bar. Left to her own devices, she watched droplets slant down the truck's windows and decided sketching the rainy day wouldn't be a bad way to pass the time. Gathering up her pencils was no easy task, as Marie wanted to get the colors and shadowing just right. Logan didn't really understand the process, but he tried to encourage her all the same.

 **Course I do. You got a gift kid.**

 _We like Kitling's pictures._

Smiling at her mental cheerleaders, Marie set to work, deciding two separate drawings were needed. She could do an inside point of view so it would seem you were looking out of the window and then-

"Kick it again Charlie!"

Marie looked up from her paper, watching with head tilted as three boys poked at and kicked a small box on the street corner. With muddy jeans and cheeks rosy from the cold rain, they were the very picture of youth. She considered adding them to her picture, the biggest of the three laughing as he stomped on a corner of the cardboard box they were so fixated on. She put him around 11, body like a string bean he was so skinny. Blond and face sharp enough to cut glass, his grey - blue eyes matched the stormy sky perfectly.

And they're just as cold too.

 **What's in the box kid?**

 _Kitlings like boxes to play with human._

"Guys maybe… I mean he looks pretty small Charlie-" The youngest one, around 9 or so had a higher voice that carried through the cracked windows, straight to Marie's ears. He looked softer too, a bit husky and wisps of sandy hair brushing into his eyes. The older boy shoved him to the ground, egged on by their friend. "Don't be a wuss Pudge. Gimme that stick Pete."

"Pete" handed it over without question, his smiles just as cruel as Charlie's. The one called Charlie stabbed it into the box repeatedly, snickering all the while. "Look at it go! Watch the kitty dance!" He cried, continuing to hit at his target. Alarm bells went off in Marie's head, her mental Logan and Wolvie just as confused.

 **The kitty?**

 _They play with their prey. Typical humans._

"Hey!"

Before she knew it, Marie was scrambling out of the truck and running at the children, trying to move faster when they bolted. Pete and Charlie, the two older ones, left behind their comrade as they went, still laughing.

"I'm sorry! Are you gonna tell my mom?" It was plain the one nicknamed "Pudge" was terrified. Marie shook her head. "That all depends. What's in the box?" To her surprise, the little boy burst into tears.

"It's - I tried to tell em to stop but they pushed me!" Despite Marie's curiosity, her heart went out to the child. "What's yah name?" She fished a clean napkin out of her pocket and handed it over. He accepted it, despite what little good it would do against the rain.

"Everybody calls me Pudge." He blew his nose, standing with some effort. "Alright pudge. Ah want yah tah go home now, okay? An keep away from those jerks." She ordered, kneeling to check his scraped hand, wiping it with another napkin. "I will. Thanks lady." Still sniffling he took off, even throwing her a wave before disappearing from sight. Satisfied that she'd done all she could, Marie turned her attention to the box.

"Oh mah lawd."

 **Known for his bad tempered "I don't give a fuck" ways, Logan generally tried to behave around Marie.** She was a kid after all, even if for the most part his oddities never bothered her. He wasn't her parent and wasn't trying to be. But he did care about her and generally tried to do the right thing by the kid. So upon reaching his truck and finding her missing, his mind automatically did two things:

Panic

Promise to kill whoever took her.

He was scenting the air and on the move within a second after both of these things mentally took place. The rain made things more difficult, scents muddied like the ground splashing beneath his boots and anxiety at Marie's loss swamping his senses. But being able to compartmentalize was one of the things that had kept him alive and the skill served him well now.

 _Find her!_

 **The hell do you think I'm doing?!**

 _Find our Marie-mate. Kill who took her and- Marie?_

 **Where?!**

The animal gave him a mental shove, both finally able to see their girl, arms cradling something and walking back in their direction.

"Marie!"

The succubus, already in a hurry, now broke into a run. "Logan! Ah need some milk!" He'd begun to run towards her, but stopped in confusion.

 _She wants… milk?_

 **You heard that too right?**

Something was cradled inside her jacket, whatever it was the size and shape of a small ball. She took his hand, pulling at him insistently while Logan scanned the area.

"We have tah-"

"Where were you?! Who took you?! Are you hurt?!"

Logan ushered her along, guarding her with his body and fists clenched, ready to stab the shit out of anything or anyone coming near. "Ah wasn't anywhere Logan ah-" His glare alone was enough to shut her up, at least until they were back in the truck. Then both began to talk at once.

"Where-"

"See there were these kids and-

"I told you to stay INSIDE the truck Marie-"

"Logan they were kicking this-

"I don't give a-

"and then pudge said-"

"Who the fu-"

"So ah HAD tah-"

"Shut up a second and let me talk!"

Her mouth snapped shut and he tried to quell the thoughts raging inside him. Fear gave way to anger as he realized she'd left the vehicle on her own.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing?! I told you to stay here, you _promised_ me Marie and-"

"But ah had tah!"

His arms folded, then unfolded and his fists hit the steering wheel. "You _promised_." Marie was smelling pretty guilty now, and that increased as he continued; "Marie all we got here is trust. If I can't trust you to do what you're told-" Great now she was getting teary-eyed. He hadn't meant to make her cry but she _had_ to learn that-

"Ah had tah save the kitty."

The question died on his lips as she opened her jacket, revealing her previously hidden bundle. In her arms was a limp little calico form, soaked to the skin and chest barely rising. It's pale blue eyes opened for a moment, staring up at its would be rescuers. "Marie…" It was a pitiful sight, Marie's eyes streaming and the scent of guilt combining with life force leaving its body behind.

"Is it gonna die?" She asked, the question bringing on a fresh wave of tears. Logan looked between she and the tiny ball, his frustration ebbing away. "Not if we can help it. But this conversation isn't over." She nodded, re-wrapping the kitten and buckling in while he drove for the nearest drug store.

 **Thankfully, the store wasn't far and neither was the motel.** Loathe to let Marie out of his sight for even a second, the tiny group (kitten included) ventured inside.

As a feral with a spotty memory, Logan didn't know much about human medical care. What he did know, was animals. The kitten was small, too small to be away from it's mama really. "So what do we do?" Marie asked, shivering a little herself. He was gonna have to get them both dry. "We need a thing of milk, a dropper, some tuna and some bread. And we need something to keep it warm too." A quick peek at the kitten had him frowning. With breaths still shallow and little to no eye movement, it's chances were looking grim, something his feral side found disheartening.

"What if we went tah the baby aisle? Ah bet there's bottles there." He nodded his consent and she started ahead of him, leading the way to the aforementioned aisle. He pointed out a bottle for newborns and a medicine dropper, both were tossed into their basket.

After grabbing the other necessities, they drove to their room for the night. One towel down and a quick change of clothes later, both kitten and Marie were dry. "Give him the milk in the dropper, we have to warm up the blanket for him." Logan ordered. Marie followed instructions, beaming when the kitten weakly began to suck at his dinner. "Ah think it's working, he's drinking!" Marie continued to coo and coax the milk into the tiny animal, while Logan warmed up the baby blanket they'd chosen on the radiator. This done he wrapped it around the kitten's body and sank into a chair opposite the happy pair.

"If he starts to open his eyes he'll be alright. Then we can give him to a shelter or something-"

"No!"

He stared hard at her, a silent reminder Marie was already on thin ice tonight. "Wanna run that by me again kid?" She got the message, making her body as small and unimposing as possible to avoid appearing as a challenger.

"Ah.. we can't give it up. What if it doesn't find a home? Or thinks ah'm his mama now? Speaking of, is it a boy or a girl?"

"If it's a boy no frigging way are we keeping it."

"But-"

"You heard me Marie."

Carefully he lifted one tiny kitten leg and checked beneath the animal's hind quarters. "It's a girl." He confirmed. She squealed and hugged the kitten closer to her. "So we can keep it then?!" Steeling himself he put on his best glare and aimed it at Marie. "I never said that. And why would I give you a reward after you broke your promise?" Thankfully there were no tears, but she did sag a little.

"Ah know ah scared yah. And ah know breaking mah promise was wrong. But ah had tah."

Propping his feet on the bed, Logan locked eyes with her and settled himself in.

"Alright. Tell me why."

And so the entire story poured out. From the mean kids playing to growing curious as to why they spent so much time on the box. Then there was hearing one of the boys talk about a kitty and meeting pudge and finding the half drowned kitten, and trying to run back to the truck in the hopes of finding Logan and shelter for the defenseless animal.

All of this she told to him, hugging the baby animal protectively, rubbing it's back to keep it warm. And Logan listened, understanding dawning but aware her disobeying couldn't be a repeat offense.

"Well," He finally said, "I'm glad you helped out. I probably would have done the same. But next time something like this happens, you need to come get me. Not just run off on your own. If I get the wrong idea, people could die. I need to be able to trust you kid." Head hanging, she nodded, smelling forlorn and ashamed. "Ah'm really sorry Lo."

 _Now give kisses._

 **She's not-**

 _Marie-mate needs kisses so she knows we love her still._

 **But she-**

 _Enough. Mate got the scolding, give her kisses and send her to bed without treats._

He growled at his animal but followed the Wolverine's insistent instructions. He pressed a kiss to her hair and nodded at the bathroom.

"Go shower, get warmed up. Then get your ass to bed. No arguments." Head still bowed, Marie rose to retrieve her sleep wear but paused, still cuddling their small guest. "Will yah watch the kitten?" Without waiting for a response she was putting the animal in his arms, eyes pleading yet again.

"I don't-"

"She shouldn't be alone, she's too little."

"I'll let you know."

Her lip poked out and feet dragging, Marie hauled herself to the bathroom and shut the door. Meanwhile he examined the fur ball kneading his jeans. The kitten was tri-colored, it's belly and paws white and only broken by a strip of black wrapping around its middle. It's furry little face had color marks above its eyes, shades of grey, black and the sort of orange that reminded him of pumpkin pie. Hesitantly he ran a hand down its black back, all the way to the grey tail and little pumpkin butt. With the kitten dry, warm and full, the little bit of fluff was pretty cute, even he had to admit.

"Stop that."

The kitten paid him no mind, kneading with its tiny paws and sniffing around hungrily. "Seriously, st- what are you doing?" With an almost inaudible meow, the kitten lapped at his fingers, still sniffling. Logan's lips quirked as the tiny sandpaper tongue continued searching out more milk and he re-filled the dropper without question.

Hungrily it latched on, mewling when it took a few tries. "You're just another mouth to feed. Stupid cat, the hell am I, a damn shelter or something?" The kitten continued with her meal, eyes closed and snuggled against him. He poked her belly, frowning when she tried to curl closer. "Look, maybe you can stay the night but there's no room for cats in my truck." Evidently full, and still not paying him any mind, the kitten released the dropper and tucked its head inside his unbuttoned flannel shirt, purring softly at her new friend. "Seriously, soon as you're big enough you're gone, so don't get comfy or nothin."

Why was it the women in his life paid him no mind? As soon as he'd ordered the lousy cat to not get comfy, she did precisely that, tail settling around her little body and blue eyes closing for the night. Still petting her, he scratched behind her ears and grumbled just loud enough that Marie heard him as she stepped out of the bathroom:

"Should name you Pollak, you look like one of his fucking paintings."

Marie risked giggling, climbing into bed and brushing out her hair with eyes still on the pair. "We could call her that. Or maybe Polly." She suggested. "No. No names, no attachments." Was his instant reply.

"Well we can't just call her kitten. Then she's never gonna learn."

Logan was worn out from today's scare, irritated that he actually _liked_ the rotten little ball of fur and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep. So he didn't bother asking what there was for a cat to learn. Instead he put her by Marie and started pulling off his boots.

"Call it whatever you want. But we're not keeping that cat."

"But-"

"Not. Keeping. It. And don't call it anything stupid like princess or some girly shit like that."

When she didn't respond, he was satisfied. Marie had learned her lesson and they'd find a home for the kitten tomorrow. Situation handled.

 **So little Darcy's. Keeping it? Not keeping it? Naming it? Name suggestions? Review and let me know or the kitten goes! mwuaahaaahaahaaahaa**


	7. Chapter 7: To grow big and strong

**Okay so just in case you guys read this AND my other fics: a lot of the chapters for this story I have partially or completely written, which is why it gets updated regularly while other fics might not. Just in case people are wondering. Also, the amount of milk beverages I had to research, dear lord …. Anyway.**

 **So in the next couple chapters is going to be the unveiling of the Kitten's name which means this could be your last chance for suggestions! Right now, I'm considering the following:**

 **-Pollack**

 **-Polly**

 **-Pumpkin**

 **-Pie**

 **-Pumpkin Pie (nicknamed either pumpkin or pie)**

 **-Spice**

 **-Trouble**

 **-Snickers**

 **-Snicker doodle (nicknamed snoodle or doodles)**

 **-Luna**

 **-Milkshake**

 **Vote in the review and lemme know or suggest one you like better!**

 **Chapter 7: To grow big and strong**

"Logan yah not a child, come on!"

"And last I checked you're not my mama so leave me be Kid."

Sighing heavily and with no small amount of eye-rolling, Marie helped herself to her companion's milk. This was not a new argument for the pair, far from it in fact. It was just one of many when it came to the topic of one another's health.

Whether he would admit to it or not, Logan looked out for her. He fed her. Clothed her. He never seemed to expect her to do anything except maybe hand tools over when the truck needed fixing. She was sure if he had his way, he'd dress her up like a doll and sit her down somewhere out of the way. Somewhere "safe". And while she appreciated how much he cared, (or how much she was hoping he did) Marie had no intention of letting things go one-sided.

Which led to battles over things like drinking his milk.

"Don't go givin me doe eyes now kid, I'm not drinking the cow juice." He grunted, signaling the waitress for an ice water. "Don't know why you ordered me that shit anyway, you know I hate it." And she did know. He hated milk with the same passion he showed for cage fights. But whether he liked it or not, she was going to see to it that he stayed healthy.

"Yah said ah could take care of yah. So that's what ah'm doin." She answered,chin jutting out daringly. "No, I said I didn't mind yer' fussin but it's not needed." He replied, cigar in his mouth and looking over the menu. Another day, another diner. Marie exasperated but smiling fondly, the kitten curled up in the truck and sunbathing. Life was good.

"Yah still need tah eat what's good for yah. And drink good things too." She insisted, taking a sip of her newly acquired milk. "Moulson's taste real good Kid." He smirked in return, tucking his cigar into his breast pocket. "Yah cheeky Logan Howlett. Real cheeky." He grinned while she shook her head and the topic was let go.

At least for the time being.

 **In the days that followed,Marie began to gather information**. Logan had no problem scarfing down a pizza or tearing into a double cheese burger. So she doubted he was lactose intolerant. However, even the smell of milk had him gagging so maybe he'd drank milk that had spoiled?

If that was the case, there was no way he'd touch a glass with a ten foot pole. And pizza was great, but they'd probably get tired of it eventually. If only he'd _try_ drinking some… maybe, if she made it taste better for him, he'd be more inclined to pour himself a glass.

Pondering this, the next time they stopped for food she ordered them both a milkshake. Marie figured that was the easiest place to start, since this way she could see if all milk beverages were out. Strawberry for him and peanut butter for herself. Appearing faintly interested, he pulled his glass to him. "What is it?" He asked, sniffing at the cup. The kitten, who'd taken up perch on his shoulder today, meowed and leaned forward with a swipe of a paw for her own taste-test. Despite his repeated insistence he hated the animal, Marie noticed him now giving the kitten a spoonful to lap at. She hid a smile behind her own straw.

"It's a shake. An ice cream drink." He hadn't asked what was _in_ it, so _technically_ that was correct. She watched the feral take a cautious sip, followed by another. "If yah don't like it, ah could order yah somethin else.." She offered, making like she was about to do exactly that. "No! Err.. no. No, this is good." He quickly brought the glass in for another gulp and Marie forced herself to remain straight faced. She would count this meal as a victory.

 **Thus, along this same line of thinking she repeated the drink order on the next couple of occasions**. Marie figured it was a cop out, sure but at least it got him used to the idea of milk like beverages. And he really liked strawberry.. huh. Maybe she could do something with fruit?

As it turned out, a burger chain they frequented had smoothies. And since it didn't _taste_ like milk, Logan had no qualms.

"Lemme have another sip kid." He asked as they drove, one hand on the wheel and the other outstretched towards her. Marie smiled back sweetly. "Ah thought yah said yah didn't drink pink girly shit." One eyebrow raised, as it so often did when she was testing limits or teasing him. "So it's like that now?" She hummed in reply, sipping the tart,creamy liquid. "Alright, fine. Guess I'll just get my own next time. And no more for you I think." He smirked as uncertainty sat plainly on her face.

"Yah teasing meh… right? Logan?" Her small hands tugged at his jacket sleeve, swatting him as he barked out a laugh and stole her cup. "Logan! Gimme back mah smoothie!" He sucked hard on the straw, warding her off with an elbow and laughing all the more. Even Kitten got in on the action, standing on her hind paws to swipe at the tantalizing locks of Marie's hair that swung her way. "What? Sorry kid, can't hear you over my drink here-"

Whelp. At least they didn't cause an accident. Lesson learned though: Next time she was ordering two.

 **What Marie learned through all this was two things really:**

-Logan loved fruit

-He could be an extremely big baby

However, baby or not she would not be deterred. The next time she was in charge of ordering drinks, she got two strawberry milks and waited for Logan to return from the bathroom. The cautious sniff he gave his beverage had her shaking her head. "Logan ah'm not tryin tah poison yah or something." He offered a grunt, lips turning up at her comment and took a small sip."Why is it pink then?" Marie paused in removing her straw wrapper, confused between the connection. "What's pink got tah do with anything?" He held up the glass, pointing at the liquid it held. "Pretty sure that pink ain't natural." Trying to show him it was fine, she drank some of her own. "It's the strawberry flavor, yah like strawberry." Marie reminded him. Instantly he brightened. "Strawberry huh? Is it like those shake things?"

Hindsight is 20/20. And in hindsight, Marie probably should have realized that strawberry syrup alone might not be enough to mask the lingering aftertaste milk could leave on a feral tongue. However, she _did_ think him abruptly spitting out the eager sip he'd just taken was ridiculous. _Especially_ considering it spewed all over her and ruined her only clean shirt. Logan didn't seem to notice though, he was snarling something along the lines of "son of a bitch are you trying to- what the hell was that?!"

"Logan."

Still ranting he wiped his tongue with a napkin, then gulped down half his icewater. Marie helped herself to a couple napkins, very pointedly beginning to clean herself up. Finally noticing her lack of a response, he looked up. Both were silent, taking in the expression of the other.

"You're uh… you got somethin." He gestured towards the pink stains. Another deliberate wipe on Marie's part.

"Ah'm aware."

Quietly he handed over another napkin. She dabbed it in the ice water and worked at cleaning away the sticky substance.

"Say kid… how about we never mention this again?"

"Just order two cokes."

"Got it."

 **For a few weeks, Marie left the mlk subject off the table.** In fact, it didn't come up again until the next time they landed at a Denny's. Always hungry for more, (it took a boatload of food to keep up with his feral and healing) Logan ordered a slice of apple pie a la mode while Marie went for the cheesecake.

"Here's what I don't get. Why make a cake from cheese? Isn't that supposed to go on burgers and stuff?" He asked, digging into his dessert. Her little nose scrunched up, taking a delicate bite and moaning softly. "Cause it tastes good sugah. Yah nevah had cheesecake?" Temporarily distracted by the noises she was making, he didn't hear the question and shrugged to cover up the place his mind was headed.

"Here, take a bite. Come on." She nudged it over, grinning when he pushed his bowl at her. "Turnabout is fairplay kid." Already aware of what apple pie tasted like, she waited to see his reaction.

Watching Logan find something new was always an experience and this time around was no different. His head would cock to one side, brow furrowing and eyes fixated on whatever it was that had caught his attention. He'd take a small bite, then a slightly larger one and work it around in his mouth, giving it thorough consideration before his adam's apple would bob as he swallowed. It was oddly graceful in a way, normally he'd shovel in the food as fast as it was plated. But when it came to the unknown, at least in some regards, he always took his time.

Idly, she wondered if that was why he was always so gentle with her when it came to cuddling or spending time together. He never seemed in any rush.

"So, what do yah think?" She prodded, finally taking her first bite of pie. He grunted, spooning up another mouthful of cream and berries. "Not half bad." One eyebrow raised in a mimic of his enquiring expression and she nodded at the half eaten dessert. "Am ah gonna get that back?"

Now he smirked. "Thought you'd be thrilled kid. Cheese is basically milk, isn't it?" He asked cheerfully, playfully growling at the girl when she reached for her treat. "No sugah, it's different-"

"Is it made from milk?"

"Well-"

"Cheese is all milk, right?"

"Ah don't-"

"So here's my milk for the day." He crowed. And try as she might, Marie couldn't think of a way to explain cheese any other way since it _was_ made from milk. Especially cream puffed out in obvious pride, he clunked his spoon against hers. "Bottom's up." Shaking her head and laughing at his pleasure, she did the same and tucked into her pie. There was nothing else to do, really. Thus ended the great milk debacle.


	8. Chapter 8: Animal Nature

**One of my most recent reviews brought up an interesting point: They enjoy the story but ask I put a notice before each chapter that would include scenes of an adult nature. I just want to say that I absolutely will try to remember and do that, but also THANK YOU guest reviewer. You were so respectful and thoughtful in your review, how could I not try and accommodate? Truly, I am always so thankful for anyone who takes time to read my work and you, my little Darcy's, are such lovies! Mwua**

 **Now then: Next chapter is going to be the unveiling of the Kitten's name which means this** _ **is**_ **your last chance for suggestions! These are the only ones anyone voted for so review and vote for the kitten:**

 **-Pollack**

 **-Polly**

 **-Trouble**

 **-Milkshake (because the last chapter made TX peppa hungry heh)**

 **Review and let me know before their pet is forever known as "Kitten" !**

 **Chapter 8: Animal Nature**

"So you're telling me these doofs-"

"Dwarves."

"Whatever. They just take his food and come in his house and he's supposed to be fine with that?"

Marie giggled,turning the page and looking up at the confused and glaring countenance of her best friend. On days like today, when you could hardly see the road for all the rain and every strike of lightning brought the old pickup truck that much closer to being fried, Logan preferred hunkering down and waiting for things to pass. Luckily, Marie agreed completely.

It poured out, icy and unforgiving when they ran from the truck to their room. Marie, always cold, (she was, after all, a southern girl and used to a much warmer climate) was quick to ask about curling under the blankets. Logan went one step further, having her wrapped up in his arms between his legs, chin resting on her hair and body heat seeping into her own. The kitten,still un-named, lay within arms reach, purring loudly when a hand chanced to pet her. The trio seemed settled in for the day.

Now naturally, Marie was plenty happy with this solution. For Logan on the other hand, it was torture of the most acute kind. His nose was full of her scent, his front pressed entirely to her back and the kid had a habit of snuggling against him every so often. Desperate for distraction, he suggested she read aloud. It was relaxing enough, Marie wasn't at all nasal or dry and her enjoyment of a good story was always evident. This particular one, about weird creatures and a wizard on a journey, was pretty okay. And the animal liked the word pictures Marie created, reading to them.

That was the other side of it. Keeping the animal sated enough to avoid him forcing his way out. Logan wasn't sure what he'd do to Marie should he ever be able to come to the surface and he wasn't all that eager to find out. It was safer this way, but there had been times when it was all he could do to stay in control. The worse part was, at some point The Wolverine would be loose. And then what would happen? Logan was well aware the animal would get his way eventually. He just wasn't sure how…

"Earth tah Logan!" Marie broke into his musings, amused instead of irritated. "Huh?" How did he not drive this angel completely crazy? Seriously. "Ah _said_ could I have the keys please? Ah forgot Kitten's stuff." She held out her hand and still distracted, he handed the keys to the truck over without question. He could see her through the window anyhow, racing to the vehicle and hurrying back just as quickly, bag in hand.

"Mah lawd it's chilly out there! Colder than a witches heart." She shook out her hair, absolutely soaked and with ruddy cheeks. He could smell the rain water, the nature of the world on her skin. She smelt wild and free, the same way the mountains did during a storm. The animal stirred as they inhaled, great big breaths of apples and sunshine and wet earth. Her nipples poked through her shirt as it clung to her curves and Logan found himself wondering exactly what shade they were. Pink like her mouth? Or more dusty? Catching himself, he had to swallow twice before he could speak.

"Go shower." He croaked. She tossed him the keys, smile sunny and completely devoid of seduction. "Good idea sugah,then ah can warm up. Feed Kitten wontcha?" As soon as the bathroom door closed he breathed a sigh of relief. He also considered going out into the rain himself since a man-made cold shower was now out of the question.

 _Stay with Marie-Mate._

 **We do that and the kid is in danger.**

 _Not with us. Never in danger with us._

 **Wrong. Always in danger with us, we're not gonna perve on her-**

 _Wanna talk to her._

 **No chance in hell.**

 _You can't always keep us from her, she's our mate too._

 **Marie is** _ **no one's**_ **mate. She's a little girl.**

 _Good mate. Strong mate. Beautiful mate._

 **Now you're just being an ass.**

The animal snarled but fell silent. Logan assumed this meant he'd won the argument and flipped on the TV. There was a baseball game on, not good as hockey but it would do. For a time he watched the innings, petting Kitten every once in awhile until his ardor had cooled. He even became mildly invested in the game, enough so that time passed by in short order.

"Logan? Could yah grab meh mah bag from over there? Ah forgot mah change a clothes."

He looked up to answer in the affirmative and nearly choked on the words. Marie was pointing to the bag in question with one hand, the other clutching the top of the towel around her body.

Marie wearing a towel.

Nothing _but_ a towel.

Completely and totally bare.

His brain shorted out and the animal saw his chance. The last thing Logan remembered before being locked away was the obvious concern pouring into Marie's scent, but it was too late and he could scream no warning. He would just have to pray that he could claw his way back out in time.

 **The Wolverine took one slow breath, then another.** It had been some time since he'd been in control, at least when there was no fighting to be done. The human was yelling obscenities, struggling to be let loose but he shoved him back down just as quickly as he came up. It always took a few seconds to get adjusted anyway.

"Logan?"

Their Marie-mate smelt like worry. He didn't like the scent on her, their mate should never have cause to worry or fear.

"No."

Now she was curious. Stepping closer, hand still outstretched towards them. He looked down at his own, making fists. Interesting. Their clothes smelt like her too, a good thing. There were so many good things since she'd come into their life… finally, he raised his eyes to meet her own, uncharacteristically nervous. They were meeting for the first time. Would she like what she saw? Or would she ask for the human to be returned?

Marie's hand lay on his chest, her cool touch spreading throughout the animal like balm. Her breath caught, seeing the way his eyes glittered gold and how his body stood tall and proud for their mate's inspection. "Wolvie? Is.. is it you?" He wanted to answer. He wanted to tell her how precious she was and take her for his own. But he wasn't used to anyone wanting him for more than his rough ways and his hunting skills. It had been so long since he spoke too..His voice was like gravel from disuse and the words didn't flow like they should.

"You... know. Us?"

She nodded, surprisingly pleased to see him and almost bouncing in excitement. "Ah have yah in mah head. From when ah drained yah. It's- ah can't believe ah get tah see yah now!"

He frowned but there was no deception in her scent. "You. Lake.. Like. Like this?" Their mate wanted to see them? Not just the human? " Well yeah. Now yah here with real life. Outside of mah mind ah mean."

Smugly, he allowed the human to hear her explanation. The human could bitch and moan, but he couldn't keep them apart now. "Where's Logan?" He shrugged,noting her anxiety over his lack of response. "Human's still here." His words were getting better too. She moved to hug him but stopped, finally remembering her nakedness. "Gimme a second, don't go anywhere!" She hurried back into the bathroom while The Wolverine took in his surroundings. Humans had been here before them, he wrinkled his nose in disgust, making a mental note to find a den they could hole up in when the leaves began to change their colors. He settled in the chair in the corner of the room, patting his knee when Marie came back out.

"Come here."

She made her way over, settling into his lap without hesitation. He purred, nuzzling her cheek and rubbing against their Marie-mate until she caved and scratched his head. "Wolvie, not that I'm not excited tah finally meet yah but ah don't understand. My voices can't talk outside mah head." He gave this some consideration, one arm about her waist and the other stroking her knee possessively. She didn't stop him. Instead, she continued to rub his neck and scalp, just the way they liked.

"I'm the part he locks up." He finally settled on. Indignation slithered through her scent before he could go further, a fact that only bolstered his confidence that she wasn't against his being "awake". "We're different, he and I. He takes the cuffs off so we can fight. Maybe if he's feeling broken up, he lets me out so _I'm_ the one being rough and snarling at a frail." Marie was openly confused, and said so. Unhindered by non-feral laws and the human's guilt, he removed her hand from his head and pressed his nose to her palm in an undeniably intimate gesture. "He hates what we are. An animal. Fighting, sex, food,sleep, our urges burn like hunger in an empty belly." The shiver that ran through them both made him growl,drawing her closer in an expression of the aforementioned needs.

 **For her part, Marie was not exactly afraid of this development, but there was a certain level of nerves she felt as Wolverine explained himself.** They were the very best of friends, it wasn't right to.. Respond. The way she wished to. Not when Logan only gave friendly pats and soft smiles while Wolverine's eyes were hot coals that stoked something in the pit of her stomach. Her breathing grew unsteady as his tongue flicked out against her wrist, even more so when his molten gaze fixed itself upon her blushing features.

"We make you anxious."

"Oh no! No, no Wolvie.."

Heart hammering in her chest and determined to avoid making a fool of herself, Marie wrapped her arms about him, soothed by the large hand rubbing her rib cage. "Ah.. ah know how tah be with Logan. Ah don't know how tah be with yah yet." She tried to explain but that wasn't quite right either. Something crackled in the air and she was unsure as to what it meant. "Be you. That's all we want. Me and the human both." Wolverine was as blunt as Logan was guarded, a fact that Marie exploited now.

"Why? Why dontcha just leave meh behind somewhere?" He shrugged, turning her so that she straddled his waist and had her head resting on his shoulder, looking up at him with the same open attitude he gave to her. "You're ours now. I won't give you up and the human won't either."

Marie's relief was plentiful and immediate. "Is it cause ah'm pack? That's what mah Wolvie and Logan tell meh." He cocked his head in the same manner a dog might when it finds something of interest, making her smile. "The voices talk to you? Inside?" Marie nodded, lacing her fingers through his and supremely comforted by their cuddling. "They keep meh company. An say we're a pack an that means we'll be always together and take care of each other." If he was going to respond, the moment was interrupted by Kitten jumping up for her own snuggles.

"Logan doesn't wanna keep her." Marie pouted, watching as the feral stroked the purring little kitten. "She's one more mouth to feed Marie." He rumbled. "Ah know but she doesn't eat very much an ah'm training her so she doesn't pee on stuff an she loves yah too." Holding her breath, she watched as Wolverine considered her words, a glimmer of a smile on his face when Kitten licked his thumb and rubbed against him in thanks for her impromptu petting session.

"We'll work on him." He finally decided,letting out a purr of his own when Marie squealed. The trio spent another happy half hour together, Wolverine pleased with the results of their first meeting and easily beating his human back down into their mental cage. He wasn't stupid. He would let their girl get used to him being out. Teach her their ways. Then, once they had a den for the winter, he would take her as their mate.


	9. Chapter 9: Earn your keep

**Okay everybody, votes are in and I've done a bit of thinking of my own. So without further ado, our new kitten pal is named…... read and find out!**

 **Also, BIG thank you to TX peppa who's review from a couple chapters ago got my creative juices flowing!**

 **Chapter 9: Earn your keep**

"Sugah yah keep makin that face it'll stick."

Logan kept up his glare, aimed mostly at the blissed out little kitten tucked cosily into Marie's was the third time the rotten flea ball had taken the place of his head and he was ready to skewer the damn thing.

"Ah don't see why yah can't get along, kitten likes yah so much." Marie continued, petting said animal as opposed to his scalp. "Agree to disagree Kid." He grunted, flipping listlessly through the cat had been with them for a couple weeks now and making a regular nuisance of itself. Chasing his bootlaces. Cosying up to Marie. Sleeping in his hair and batting at his claws while he tried to clean em. Marie continued to try and name it while he continued to refer to the animal with nicknames such as "trouble", "that little bastard" or "rotten flea bag" As Marie hated all of them, they both referred to their tiny charge as 'Kitten'. So far he'd shot down muffin, polly and socks but it was only a matter of time before she wore him down….

An insistent meow tipped him off to the little creature's interest, apparently the kitten had grown tired of Marie's attention and moved on in search of greener pastures. Tiny paws batted at the back of his neck, Kitten was now climbing along his shirt sleeve with clawed determination.

"Stop that. Get down already." He growled. The kitten meowed back,scrambling up onto the feral's shoulder and turning in a circle to make herself at home. "Awwww Kitten wants cuddles!" Marie crooned, snuggling closer to them both. He released a long suffering sigh as his females made themselves nice and cosy. Kitten purred louder, directly in his ear now. Triumphantly even.

 _You won this one you furry little bastard._

 **A day later, Logan was done trying to fight the mangy thing for Marie's attention.** In fact, he'd come up with a plan that would completely wipe it from her memory. Kitten who? Psssh. While she and Kitten played, he drove the three of them along to a house on the lake. He'd won it in a poker game years back and an older couple in the nearby little town kept it up for him. He'd made a quick call the night before and smiled to himself now, the place would be aired out and ready upon their arrival. There was a dock for swimming and fishing, a fire pit on the side and a soaker tub Marie would ooh and ahh over like no tomorrow.

"Almost there, won't be long now Kid." He nudged her, grinning as he imagined her reaction. She smiled back, actually setting the Kitten aside to look up. "Yah sure in a good mood this mornin. Where are we goin?" Eyes back on the road, Logan even began a brief whistle before answering his traveling companion. "Thought you might like to stick to one spot awhile. Least a few days mentioned somethin about home cookin. Got a place for us, what do you think?" Marie squealed and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight even while being careful not to block his view. "Ah can cook for yah now! An mah pie, Logan Howlett yah have not _lived_ until yah had mah granny's pecan sticky chew pie." He laughed and squeezed her tight, smirking at the kitten who watched with curious eyes. "Sticky chew pie huh? Sounds real good kid."

In another 15 minutes or so, they had reached their destination. The little house was brown with white shutters and surrounded on three sides with the scent of summer earth, newly budded trees and copious amounts of wildflowers. The lakefront was in plain view, water lapping gently on the shore and seagulls screaming overhead. There was even a tire swing hanging from one of the trees on the side of the house a hammock in the other. Backpack slung over her shoulder and Kitten hugged to her chest, Marie raced up the porch steps.

"Logan it's perfect! Looky here, it's got a big ol' porch and it looks so nice and snug , hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! Let's see inside!" Kitten meowed loudly, plainly repeating the sentiment. He jogged up after her, opening the door so Marie could get in while he grabbed things from the truck.

She set down her beloved pet, watching her scamper off before doing some exploring of her own. It was small, little more than a cottage really but perfect for their little family. The kitchen was blue, it's cabinets all painted white and smelling of lemon. There was a good sized pantry and Marie had all sorts of plans for the cooking she would do while here. By a window that looked out on the side of the house there was a small table to eat at, she put down a little bowl of water for Kitten and then headed to look over the rest of the place.

There were two bedrooms, both on the second floor and separated by a bathroom with connecting doors. There were was also two bathrooms, though only the one upstairs had a shower. It also had an enormous claw footed tub, something Marie couldn't wait to use. She dropped her bag off in the left bedroom, thinking Logan might appreciate the one with more space. The colorfully braided rug beneath her feet was a warm sun-soaked contrast to the wooden floors, while the pale yellow of the walls made her smile. The bed was made up, she flopped back onto it's quilt covered mattress and scratched beneath her pet's chin.

"Ah think it's perfect, don't yah agree muffin?" She asked. The kitten, who'd curled up on one of the pillows and was happily sunbathing, didn't so much as open an eye. "Already told you kid, we're not calling that little shit muffin." Logan reminded her, coming upstairs and into the room. She glared, huffing out an indignant gasp and covering the little cat's ears. "No swearing! She'll hear yah." He gave into the knee-jerk response to roll his eyes. "Marie, it's a cat. Not like it's gonna run around repeating things, it can't talk." To his suppressed amusement, she glared, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Don't call Kitten 'it'. Yah gonna hurt her feelings!" Logan swallowed a chuckle, knowing it would only bug Marie all the more. Besides, this wasn't the first time they'd disagreed about the kitten's awareness. When he nodded, and she could be sure he wouldn't curse again, Marie uncovered her pet's ears. That settled, he sat down beside them both.

"I got the things inside. But I need to go grab some groceries. Wanna come? Or you wanna stick around here, check things out? Could go collect apples if you wanted, there's a few trees out back." Logan allowed himself the small pleasure of pushing her hair back from her face, even touching her cheek a brief moment. She nuzzled into his hand, happy as always to be the recipient of his affection. "Mmm.. ah think ah'll stay here. Get our things situated. Maybe see if ah can't scrounge up some supper." Secretly, she was already planning a surprise and hoped her scent wouldn't let him catch on. He shrugged. "I'll bring back some stuff. Maybe burgers?" "We could have spaghetti. Ah make great meatballs." She offered. Logan took the bait.

"Alright! Make a list and I'll get going." She wrote it up quick, accepting a peck on the cheek and a pat on the head before he jogged downstairs. Once she heard the truck pull out, Marie raced down to the kitchen, grabbing a bucket she'd found in the pantry and a burlap napsack from beneath the sink. The kitten had followed and now she trotted alongside her mistress, every so often running ahead to leap at butterflies or stalk robins. When she tired of this, she chirped a meow at Marie, as though asking what exactly they'd gone out for.

"Ah think ah saw some berry bushes. And Logan said there's apples, yah member? Ah'm gonna get a bunch an make pies! That's why ah put flour an stuff on the list." She explained. The kitten wrapped around her ankles as she walked, Marie taking that as an agreement with her plan. "Yah gonna help meh trouble?" The kitten continued to stalk falling leaves. "Okay, so yah not gonna be named trouble… hmm…" Still pondering this, Marie stopped at the first apple tree she saw and went about picking several apples such as she could reach them. When the sack was full, she left it at the base of the tree,grabbing one to munch while hunting for berries. Kitten continued to play and frolic, always returning to check in on her mistress.

Marie, meanwhile, had re-thought eating the apple without cleaning it (being clumsy like she was, she'd dropped more than a couple during her time picking the fruit) and so now was on the hunt for a stream or a hose, whichever came first. As it happened, past a particularly dense cluster of wild strawberry bushes was a freshwater brook. It bubbled past cheerfully, rocks on the bank smooth and worn down from years of exposure.

Kitten padded forward, helping herself to a long drink. Her little pink tongue, all sandpaper, lapped up the water before sitting on her haunches to groom herself. She watched with interest as her mistress kicked off her shoes and began hopping on different stones, laughing as the cool wetness of it tickled her toes. Kitten continued to watch, licking a paw as Marie took a misstep, feet flying out from under her and legs buckling. Down Marie went, dimly aware of Kitten's startled mewling when she was splashed in the process.

After a few false starts and lots of spluttering, Marie hauled herself out onto the grassy bank. She'd managed to cut her head when she fell and now blinked blood out of her eyes. However, she was a lot more worried about getting cleaned up before Logan got back otherwise he'd probably never let her out of his sight again.

Cautiously, she stood and just as quickly dropped back down. The throbbing pain in her ankle hurt something terrible and the injured limb refused to take any weight. To make matter worse she'd swallowed about a gallon of stream water and had about hacked a lung coughing it back up. With no voice, hidden in the thickets and not sure how far away she'd wandered, Marie was feeling the first tendrils of panic beginning to form.

Kitten came to her aid, meowing anxiously and licking at the feral's cheek. Kitten! Maybe she could get help, Logan ought to be back by now… but how would he know where to find her? She had no paper… Marie thought it over, then decided on a course of action. She took off one of her gloves, glad she'd kept them in case of thorns. A couple berries were tucked inside before Marie tied it like a bandana around the little cat's neck.

"Take this tah Logan. Yah hear meh? Oh ah hope yah understand Kitten.. Go find Logan please. Find Logan."

And with a little nudge the kitten was on her way.

 **Kitten wasn't entirely sure what was going on.** Her mama, though furless, had always taken good care of her. Never before had she Mewled in pain, but the rushing water changed that. Now Kitten was weighed down by the silky thing she and mama sometimes played with, squirming through dirt and branches to find the Logan.

The Logan was as much a play thing as he was her papa. When mama Marie said Logan, Kitten knew her papa was nearby. And if mama was in pain, only the Logan could fix it. Briefly she was distracted by a little bird - dinner time, yum! - before a loud rumbling caught her attention. As she trotted through the final bushes, Kitten could see the place they were bedding tonight and the big shiny cat who took them places. The big shiny purred louder than any other cat Kitten had ever seen, but the Logan and mama didn't seem to mind- Big Shiny! She was the Logan's cat. Which meant he was close. She raced up the porch steps as fast as her paws could carry her, calling for him along the way.

At the door, she waited impatiently as he came up the stairs after her, arms full and walking oddly.

"Mrrroooooow!"

 _Hey! Hey down here! Hey! Papa look at me already!_

He kneeled,frowning when she clawed his shoe.

"Blah blah blah blah Cat?"

"Meow!"

 _Mama is hurt, come on we gotta go, we gotta go! Ugh, why don't you speak like the rest of us cats?!_

The Logan tried to push her out of the way, but Kitten would not be deterred. Mama Marie needed help! She jumped up, tiny teeth embedding into his thumb. He yelped and tried to shake her off but Kitten clung to him with her paws. Now he was mad but that couldn't be helped.

"Marie?! Marie blah blah blah blah blah Cat blah blah!"

Arrrggggh! Clearly this wasn't working. He was calling for Mama Marie but looking around in the wrong places! She decided to try a different tactic and wrapped herself around his ankle. He seemed to like her purring, she did it now and rubbed against him. When he kneeled again, she looked towards the trees, then back at him.

"Meow, mroooow."

 _Look, it's the silky thing mama let's me play with. She got hurt, come on and understand! Mama needs us! Look at my silky!_

The human stopped, removed the glove from her neck. Then he took the berries out, let her have a taste. _Finally_ he understood! His frown was different now, this time when she went back down the stairs he was right on her heels.

 **Marie wasn't sure how long she sat there.** She'd begun to shiver in her wet clothes, the shade which had been such a relief before was now a cold and continuous torment. For all she knew, Logan had been right and the tiny stray was useless-

"MARIE? KID I'M HERE, ANSWER ME! MARIE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She coughed, trying to clear her throat enough to yell back.

"Ah'm- ah'm here! Logan Ah'm here-"

She coughed again but it had been enough. Not more than a minute later, both Logan and Kitten came bursting through the foliage. Soon she was cradled against Logan's chest, safe in his protective embrace and sobbing out the entire thing. He wiped away her tears, kneeling so that Kitten could jump up into Marie's arms before he carried them both back to the house.

"And she got yah, she saved meh! Kitten yah a real hero!" Marie sniffed,cuddling the animal. Logan smiled, a bit gruff and emotional himself.

"Can't just have a hero go and be nameless now, can we?"

"What?"

"Well if we're gonna keep her she needs a name, right?"

Not wanting to hurt sensitive feral ears or accidentally drop _their new pet_ , Marie settled for grinning as hard as she could.

"Ah like Pollock. Like yah said when we found yah Pollock? Hmm?"

Kitten looked up at that, meowing her vote. Then she stood on her hind paws and licked Logan's nose. He smiled back, bringing his girls back to the house.

"Pollock it is."


	10. Chapter 10: Kitten gets her kicks

**Little Darcy's, it's that time again: YOU decide which path we take. Are we going to be seeing a guest star anytime soon? *cough* Victor *cough* Will he be in the company of another guest star? *cough* Lola *cough* Who knows? Review and let me know! Quick reminder: Logan is bold and Wolvie is Italic**

 **Chapter 10: Kitten gets her kicks**

Being a first time pet owner is always an interesting experience. Being a feral, Logan had a bit of an advantage as animals generally responded well to him. Pollock was no different.

While she was definitely Marie's cat, Pollock seemed to hold a certain fondness for him too. At night, she was Marie's bed buddy but during the day, Logan was fair game. When he complained one too many times, Marie decided Pollock needed a timeout. She took the baby animal to the bathroom, where she could do little damage (or so she thought) and shut the door behind her.

For a minute or so, yowls and crying from the kitten carried through the air. When it cut off, both feral and succubus assumed Pollock was sulking. Marie gave it another five minutes or so before she went to open the door up.

"Pollack did yah learn yah- Oh mah lawd LOGAN! COME LOOK AT THIS!"

He followed the sound of yelling, then stared alongside Marie at the bathroom in shambles. Evidently the only reason the mournful cries had stopped was because the kitten had found something else to pass the time with.

One corner of the shower curtain was shredded, the waste basket was knocked over and yards of toilet paper were wrapped about the small animal like gauze on a bride's wedding day. The claw marks in the roll suggested Pollack had stood on her hind paws to bat at it, only to become stuck when she tried to drop down. Mewling helplessly, she tried to turn aside from the fearsome toilet paper but only succeeded in adding another layer to her mummified body.

Marie had been expecting Logan to explode. After all, she wasn't completely certain but it _did_ seem Logan was a bit jealous of her sweet little kitten. Instead, he doubled over and laughed so hard she was almost afraid he was in hysterics.

"Sugah wh-"

"That tiny ass little- Usually it's _my_ claws doin the damage-" He dissolved into another chuckling fit, holding his side and hand braced on the wall to keep himself upright. He was still giggling to himself as he freed Pollock from her new mortal enemy and helped Marie clean up the rest of the bathroom. Two things occurred from that day on: Pollock was terrified of all tissue and Logan cracked up anytime he happened to catch her hissing at some. As far as first time kitten parents went, Marie was just glad it hadn't been any worse.

 **Her relief would be short-lived though, as both Pollock** _ **and**_ **Logan continued to be handfuls.** Logan had a got a temp job fixing up cars at the garage in town, while Marie sold off several water colors she'd been doing during their time together. As it so happened, there were a few women in the little town that happened to be pregnant and Helen (the older woman who helped watch the house when Logan was traveling) had taken a shine to Marie. She sang her praises to the women, who in turn asked for commissions to do for their nurseries. So her days were happily spent, roaming with Pollock for art inspiration and keeping the little house neat and tidy.

Logan didn't mind staying in the area for a while, the animal liked running here and they both liked watching Marie play in the lake (though Logan managed to push this enjoyment down to only a few sneak peeks here and there). The money he got from car repairs was decent and he liked to see Marie's confidence built by being able to sell her artwork. Not to mention, Marie's cooking was a definite incentive to stay put.

While he was in town, she handled the meals. Every day, 12:15 on the dot he came back to the house for lunch and his place was already set, plate full and beer or ice water waiting. Sometimes it was a hot sandwich, sometimes it was a patty melt, always it was delicious. She'd stand on her toes, kissing his cheek hello or giving him a 100 watt smile when he made his way into the kitchen to wash up. He'd hug her tight, the animal purring happily and then take his seat.

Usually, she'd be pulling something from the oven or whipping up a dough/batter. It would sit on the window sill to cool, the same way Marie's mama, and her mama's mama did it before her. Today's baked good was in the form of a pie, rich and bubbling over its lattice laced crust with sticky sweet blackberry juice. He inhaled appreciatively, reaching to cut himself a slice right before Marie swatted his hand back down.

"This is for dessert tonight and it needs tah cool."

He groaned, trying to reach around the tiny southerner. Marie was equally determined, hands on her hips and moving in front of him every time.

"Oh no yah don't. Ah spent half the mornin pickin the berries and the rest of it making the pie. Ah don't want so much as one berry out of place before supper, hear meh? Go on an eat yah lunch."

He grumbled all the way back to the table, but consoled himself with a quick pet to Pollock who was curling around his ankles, begging for some lovin. Torturing himself, he took another deep sniff, frowning at what clung to the end of it.

"You're hurting." He frowned, wondering why she hadn't mentioned it when he came in. She shrugged with a smile that strained at her eyes. "Just a little headache. Too much sun ah think." She was practically wilting at the table and Logan had no intention of sitting by the way side to watch. He stood, Marie peering up at him blearily and picked her up carefully, nudging her warm forehead onto his shoulder. "Ah'm okay, really. And ah meant tah pack a snack for the afternoon-" She protested but winced at the light coming through the window. He carried her upstairs, clicking his tongue for Pollock to follow.

"Too much sun is gonna give you one hell of a headache if we don't get ahead of it." He filled her glass from the carafe of water on the nightstand, helping her sip it and then put a cold damp washcloth against her forehead. "I only have one car this afternoon, I'll come home after and check in on you, 'kay kid?" Tension already having begun to seep out of her body, she hummed an agreement. Pollock snuggled in beside her and he tiptoed out, careful not to disturb their rest.

 **When he returned that afternoon, the house was quiet.** He kicked off his boots and made a beeline for Marie's room. The soft hum of the fan on the dresser told him she'd been up at least once, but the water glass was empty and the flush had left her cheeks. Since she was still sleeping soundly, he headed back downstairs to root out a snack for himself and maybe a treat for Pollock. Unfortunately, as soon as he entered the kitchen he was arrested by the sight of a blackberry smeared Pollock and a partially eaten pie beside her.

"Shit shit shit Pollock! Ack. Damn cat! Get down! Bad!" He rushed forward but it was too late. She'd already scooped out a portion and the sill was dotted with fruity pawprints. When she jumped down, the trail of little purple cat feet continued behind her. Thinking quick he scooped her up and promptly dumped her into the sink.

"Mrooooow!"

"Shhhh!." He bopped her nose, listening nervously for Marie to come down and see what all the fuss was about. When no footsteps were heard, he let out a soft sigh. "Okay, I don't have any idea how to make another pie, do you?" Pollock's answer was to continue licking berry juice from her face and paws. "Shit Marie is gonna skin us both- this is life or death cat! Come on, gimme ideas, whaddya got?" Again, the kitten was useless. "Damn cat. Bet you a dog woulda known what to do. Okay. Pie.. gotta fix the pie. Um.. okay. We clean you and then we clean the pie." Running the water he doused their pet, squeezing dish soap onto Pollock's paws and scrubbing it in. He rinsed her, hissing for her to be quiet and watching the stairs the entire time. The dish towel was then wrapped around her, fur rubbed until fluffy dry and the newly lemon scented kitten was on her way.

"Okay. Fix the pie. Fix the pie…"

 _We could serve it._

 **Marie wouldn't go for that, she'd know something was up.**

 _What if we cut it up,then she couldn't tell it got ate._

 **She still might see the hole though..**

 _What about the white cream?_

 **What, like whipped cream?**

 _Or the cold one._

 **That could work..**

 _Cut out the cat piece._

Working quickly, he cut out the chunk that Pollock had been feasting on, then grabbed the tub of vanilla ice cream and dumped a portion of it into the newly freed up space. He added a bit of berries, swirled it together and then topped the entire thing with whip cream before sticking it in the fridge.

"Here's your dinner flea bag." He put a bowl of the bits and pieces he cut off in front of Pollack who meowed happily and lapped it up. Having done all he could, Logan decided to spend the rest of the afternoon trying to come up with a plausible excuse as to why he'd decided the pie needed any changing in the first place. He glared at Pollack who was rolling in pleasure at her snack.

"If I'm goin down, you're coming with me Cat."

 **When Marie came down to start dinner, Logan's heart sped up and not in a good way.** Pollock, the _true_ culprit was quick to rub up against her mistress, big kitten eyes staring up at her as cutely as possibly. Marie picked her up, rubbing her own cheek against Pollock's furry one and smiling at her purr.

"Ah thought we could grill some steaks fah dinner. Ah'll make mashed potatoes. Sound good?"

"Works for me."

She put Pollock down, moving to wash her hands, still not noticing the lack of dessert in the window. By now, Logan was sweating bullets. When she went to the fridge for the ears of corn, the frown tipped him off. It was over.

"Logan-"

"Look I know you didn't want me to touch it and I didn't but it was a mess and I didn't know what to do and I wanted to make it look okay for you-" Wait. She was smiling. _Smiling!_ Stunned, he watched as she took it out and examined the chilled dessert. "Ah didn't know yah could make icebox pie! Ah haven't had it in ages and it's so hot today. Great idea!" She tucked it back in for safe keeping, almost reverently, and beamed at him. "Thanks sugah. Ah could use a sweet treat tah stay cool. That was really thoughtful." Still smiling, she went about shucking the ears of corner while Logan let out a breath he didn't realize. It seemed like everything would work out after-

"What on earth!?"

Several things happened at once. Marie lifted one bare foot off a sticky and smeared blackberry pawprint. Logan tossed a balled up paper towel in frustration. Said paper ball smacked into Pollock, who promptly panicked and jumped up onto the counter where the potatoes and corn had been sitting. Vegetables tumbled down, kitten raced for cover and the humans were left with yet another mess to clean.

"POLLOCK!"


	11. Chapter 11: workin at the car wash

**I OWN NOTHING. INCLUDING THIS AWESOME SONG. OR CHARACTERS. OR THE SONG WHICH I USED AS INSPIRATION FOR THE TITLE. And if you wanna listen to it while you read, its E.T. by Katy Perry. Just a heads up**

 **Chapter 11: Workin at the car wash**

When he stopped to consider it, (and he did, frequently) the worse thing about Marie was that she hadn't the slightest idea how much she got him going. Being so young, having managed to keep some of her innocence despite being on the streets as long as she had.. She just didn't know. And the absolute worst part of it was that the most random habits of hers made him fall a little bit further for her every day.

One of these was Marie's need to sing. All the time.

She'd sing in the shower. She'd hum a little nonsense song over an especially good burger. She'd sing softly along with the radio as the truck covered miles of open space and land. She sang to him when a storm kept him awake. She sang under her breath when she was anxious to force herself to breathe. And even more maddening, she'd sing these songs that he'd never heard of, but suited them to a tee.

 **Logan reflected on this one day as they stopped to wash down the truck.** They'd moved on from the house at the lake, truth be told he was more than a little tired of people commenting on how sweet his 'daughter' was. Not to mention, he was itching to move on, keep making money in fights until the weather forced him to bunk down. So they packed up, Cat and all and shipped out.

Today though wasn't so much about a destination as it was driving along, seeing what they could. Naturally, the roads were dusty and he liked keeping his truck in good shape. He had tools, buckets, soap and towels for this exact purpose. A quick duck into the car shop gave him sponges and a hose out back, with Marie hopping out to was around 80 degrees, a day where being sopping wet sounded like a pretty good alternative to driving all day. Of course, Marie was excited at the prospect of car washing since all her layers kept her almost always overheated. It was the perfect excuse to strip down to jean shorts and tank top, something both of them relished (though Logan would never say so aloud). Pollock was surprisingly a fan of water, one little paw constantly batting out at the trickling from the hose. After he filled the buckets, he placed his thumb over the opening just enough to create a steady spray of water which he then waved back and forth for the exuberant kitten.

While he and Pollock played, Marie had swirled one of the sponges around in the soapy water and was now happily absorbed in her task. She had to stretch to reach the top of the windows, her shirt gaining a huge wet spot in the process. Logan set Pollack in an empty bucket and kneeled down, trying hard to ignore how the light shone threw Marie's wet shirt.

"Alright Cat. You chill here, anybody tries to cause shit you just handle 'em, got it?"

Pollock meowed, then licked his nose as though to assuage any concerns he might have. He gave her a quick pet and then stood, shrugging off his regular shirt in favor of his wife-beater and grabbing his own sponge. Marie was on the other side of the vehicle, hips swinging to a beat only she could hear. His ears caught the song she was singing as her hand moved in steady circles against the window's surface.

 _You're so hypnotizing_

 _Could you be the devil, could you be an angel_

 _Your touch magnetizing_

 _Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing_

 _They say be afraid_

 _You're not like the others, futuristic lovers_

 _Different DNA, they don't understand you_

 _You're from a whole other world_

 _A different dimension_

 _You open my eyes_

 _And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

He swallowed hard, trying to keep his eyes on the task at hand, instead of gaping at the teenager just across the way. Her voice kept the rhythm, words oddly sensual despite the fact that Logan didn't have any idea what the hell the song was supposed to be about. He assumed sex, that was what all the music was about these days. Marie opened the door quick to turn up the music she'd apparently been singing along with,oblivious to the torment she was providing.

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

 _Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

 _Take me, t-t-take me_

 _Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction_

 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_

 _Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Damn but he wouldn't mind following his little songbird's orders. The beat was decent but honestly if he had to take much more of this…

 **The sky was brighter than a blue jay's wing.** They'd covered who knows how many miles. There was a serious possibility of a water fight. Marie couldn't be happier.

Then Logan took off his shirt.

Most of the time, she really didn't think of Logan as.. A _man_ per say. He was her best friend. The best thing in her life. As something more though? Crush material? No way. But every so often, there were those moments when he did or said something that made her belly grow warm and her heart speed up, just a little. When he gave her a slow warm smile, or a smirk after a dirty joke. When he cradled Pollack in his arms after she'd hurt her paw, or when Marie had sprained her ankle at the lake and he carried her everywhere for nearly a week until it healed..

Come to think of it, those every so often moments were getting a lot more frequent.

Today's moment was in the form of a well defined feral washing his truck. She'd been enjoying her music, Logan distracted and for once not minding if she fiddled with the stations on his 'd tossed her the keys to get the towels from the back while he'd filled buckets and she'd been happily assisting when one of her old favorites came on. Secretly she'd always loved Katy Perry, even back when she'd been a good little girl who (almost) never disobeyed her obsessively strict, constantly hovering and extremely protective parents. And E.T. was just so _catchy._ Dancing in time to the beat and head bobbing, she sang to her reflection as she washed.

And if her hand had faltered upon seeing Logan's arms well… nobody needed to know about that, did they?

Still singing and doing her best to behave normally, Marie took a few covert peeks at her companion. His arms were sculpted muscle, strength in every careful swipe he took with his sponge. The term "rippling" suited him well indeed. And his _hands._ Sweet Jesus his hands. Firm, warm and with roughly padded fingertips. They were big too, on the few occasions he'd cupped her face, the entirety of it fit completely in his palms. With broad shoulders that were bare to the sun's caress and dog tags hanging, Marie's mouth went dry at the sight of him.

 _There is this transcendental, on another level_

 _Boy, you're my lucky star_

 _I wanna walk on your wave length_

 _And be there when you vibrate_

 _For you I risk it all, all_

Crap crap crap! He was staring at her and like a mega creep, she'd been staring back. Any other time she may have diverted her gaze, but his eyes.. Holy mother of mary. Those eyes. The gold was more pronounced, Marie was caught fast by the intensity of it. She stopped breathing, blood pounding in her ears and tried to slow her galloping heart.

 _Kitling.._

 **Need. Hunger.**

Hungry for what?

Marie wasn't sure she wanted to know. Desperate for something to do, she stooped to re-soak her sponge. When she rose again, he was working on the next window as though nothing had occurred.

 **Logan, meanwhile, was furiously gulping down air through his mouth.** He'd been caught by the sight of her. The highlights of Marie's hair in the sun, the naked skin almost glittering from it's lack of exposure. She was so pale, her lips were moving along with her hips, Marie's voice harmonizing with the singer on the radio. And then she looked up and he was ensnared. The kissable mouth parted for a breath, her big bourbon colored eyes fixed on his face and it was like they were seeing one another, _really_ seeing each other, for the first time. He was ready to do something stupid, like crawl through to the other side and kiss her until neither one of them could breathe. Maybe find a place to settle and hole up for awhile. Just a quiet nowhere, some place to touch and taste and explore. Then Pollock clawed his leg, the same time that Marie bent down to soap her sponge.

It wasn't much, but those two things combined were just enough to break into the steadily building thoughts he was having. Instead of snapping at the kitten for using him as a scratching post, Logan made a mental note to sneak her a little dish of milkshake later on. He moved on to the next window, scrubbing harder than was probably necessary and continued to listen to the cheerful songstress.

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

 _Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

 _Take me, t-t-take me_

 _Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_

 _It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

 _Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

To his irritation, the animal was just as tuned in and even a little confused.

 _We are no alien!_

 **Its a song stupid.**

 _Mate is such a good singer._

 **Great.**

 _She will sing to our kits._

 **She's not going to-**

 _She will if we ask nicely._

Frustrated by where this conversation was headed, he went to rub his forehead and ended up accidentally smacking himself in the face with a wet sponge. A burst of laughter had him glaring in Marie's direction.

"Sorry yah just.. Yah looked so surprised sugah!" She giggled. Deciding she would need to be taught a lesson, hoping to distract himself, Logan snagged the hose and guided the spray over onto Marie's side. Her subsequent squeal and grabbing of a bucket did just that.

"Yah gonna pay for that!"

"I'm shaking in my boots kid."

In the years to come, both would look back on that afternoon fondly. Even though Logan's boots squished for the rest of the day. And Marie's hair frizzed to poodle-esque proportions it got so soaked. And they never actually finished washing the truck. And Pollock took over the AC to dry herself off, which sent little bits of kitten fluff flying.

 _Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_


	12. Chapter 12:Three's company

**Quick reminder: Mental Logan is bold print. Mental Wolvie is Italicized.**

 **Mental Marie is normal type.**

 **Chapter 12: Three's company**

After the red flag incident (which is how they referred to her period when forced to discuss the topic) there wasn't much between the two they didn't talk about.

She was a kid, sure but she wasn't a baby. Logan always spoke to her in a completely straightforward manner, as far as she knew he didn't know the meaning of sugar coating. It was something both appreciated, he didn't have to watch his language and she didn't have to deal with condescending attitudes.

But on occasion, things that never came up were suddenly an issue. Marie's taking in parts of Logan was one of them. For a good couple of weeks after, suddenly she had all the mannerisms of a certain surly old feral. Growling when Logan teased, practically drooling over Logan's cold moulson's and the like. One day she even found herself eyeing the curves of red-headed waitress when they stopped off at a diner.

When these outward changes faded, Logan assumed all was well. Marie however knew differently. She now had both Logan and The Wolverine in her head. That included their memories, feelings and experience. Besides that, like all the other voices she'd picked up, they talked to her just as much as real people did.

 **Kid what are you doing?**

We need clean laundry, even on the road.

 _Kitling will make them smell nice?_

Course ah will wolvie.

She smiled as he mentally purred, then returned to scrubbing clothes. Her mama would have thrown a fit to see her on her hands and knees, scrubbing in a tub…

 _Your mama isn't needed. We'll look after you kitling._

Ah know wolvie.

 _The human should be here-_

He's fightin. Or somethin.

 _Still, if something happens-_

Wolvie yah worry too much. What am ah gonna do washin-

"Ow, damn that's hot!" She screeched aloud, having scalded her hand under water she'd let get too warm. Still hissing in pain, she went to the sink and immediately ran it under cold water. While it cooled slightly, this quick remedy did little in the way of helping.

Ah need ice..

 _You're not supposed to leave the room kitling_

 **Animal's right. We told you to stay put.**

It's gonna blister.

 **Just wait for us to come back-**

It's just ice guys. Ah need some, it really hurts.

She felt a twinge of guilt with that last sentence, but it couldn't be helped. There was nothing the real feral wouldn't do to take away her troubles. The pair in her head were the same. So long as she exaggerated the pain, they would stay quiet about her leaving the room. Mental Logan/Wolvie would never let her go in peace otherwise. She grabbed the ice bucket and headed out.

This motel wasn't much to look at, but it was clean and private, something that suited them both. The layout was a bit weird, with the ice machine on the side of the building but Marie didn't mind. Truthfully, she'd follow Logan just about anywhere.

For months now, they'd been together. She'd quickly learned when to make herself scarce and when he was in the mood to chat. When his real feral side began to grow agitated or he became more brusque in his replies, she knew that meant he was spoiling for a fight.

She actually kept a small booklet, almost like notes for research. Inside were the various sounds and actions of Logan and what they meant. Mental Logan/Wolvie offered insight whenever she was unsure of something and everything else was carefully organized. It gave her something to do on the occasions he was out of the room and Pollock sleeping; Marie took great pride in her study.

But still there were things left unclear. She'd catch Logan glancing her way, something clearly on his mind before shifting uncomfortably. Then the fidgeting would start. His fingers would drum on the dashboard, his leg would begin to jiggle and he'd roll his shoulders back as though his shirt tag was bothering him. When that began to happen, he'd leave with the excuse of "I need some air" and then didn't return for at least an hour.

Actually, he'd done that just today. Thus, she was forced to find a way to pass the time and with Pollock snoozing the afternoon away, decided doing laundry was the best option.

 **And then you went and burnt yourself.**

Ah didn't do it intentionally.

 _Don't upset our kitling! We're here._

Thanks Wolvie.

The mental feral purred, a balm to her aching limb. Coupled with a makeshift ice-pack, she'd be better in no-

Time.

With a short gasp, Marie dove back into the corner she'd just been coming around and peeked out.

A man and a woman were in the midst of a rather sordid embrace. She'd seen it a couple times, back alley hookers crooning at the people who'd made their way onto prostitute turf. She'd even made friends with one of them, a woman with hard eyes and legs that went for miles. The woman, sunshine, (her real name was Rebecca-Lee) had looked out for her for a few weeks but still had to make a living. She hadn't allowed Marie to be anywhere near her during jobs. "To keep that pretty blush on your cheeks." She'd explained.

* **Feel free to skip, it's a sexy time***

Well her face was definitely red now. Rooted to the spot, Marie watched as the woman hiked her already scandalously short dress higher, one leg wrapped around the man's waist and nails digging into his taut backside.

"Ooooh, harder baby,punish me." She cooed, moans loud and surprisingly very real. The man growled at her and continued to thrust, his hips rough and rolling harder enough to smack the woman back against the wall. Suddenly Marie felt sick.

She knew that growl.

Unable to move, she watched Logan make love to the hooker. No.. not love. The way he was doing it, it was sweaty, rough and hungry sex.

*Le sexy times over*

 **Kid you don't need to see this.**

Is this what he does when he leaves meh?

 _Kitling, the human.. There are needs-_

Ah didn't mean tah- it..

 **Go back to the room, forget everything you saw-**

 _Don't be stupid. We still love you kitling._

How come yah don't kiss her?

Her mental pals were oddly quiet and she could almost feel their surprise. Truthfully, she was just as shocked as they were. She didn't want to see Logan with anyone that wasn't-...

 **That's not you?**

 _Kitling.. Loves us?_

Ah'm fifteen, what would ah know about that?

 **Kid are you actually jealous of that slut?**

Shut up.

 _Kitling, we didn't know._

There's nothin tah know. Last person I KISSED is probably dead, how could ah give Logan sex? Huh? How do yah make love tah someone yah can't touch?

 **You control your skin just fine.**

But ah might not. Not if ah got too.. If ah lost mah-self.

Regretfully, she watched a minute longer. If she were being completely honest, her heart had just been smashed to bits at the perceived loss. Marie very much enjoyed being the only woman in The Wolverine's life and foolishly had expected it to stay that way. But what did she know? Chest aching and heavy with dreams for a future she knew she would probably never have, she carried an empty ice pail back to the room. Her reality hurt worse than any burn ever could.

 **Salt and soap stung the inside of his nose as Logan entered the cramped motel room.** He wanted a shower to wash off the scent the hooker had left, but his attention was caught by the curled up form of a sleeping Marie. A peek in the bathroom showed clothes hanging to dry and a fresh set left out for him.

His feet led him to her side, one traitorous limb reaching out to smooth back the dark hair that had fallen in her face. There were tracks of tear stains going down her cheeks, the sight wrapping about his heart and squeezing had made her unhappy enough to cry and Logan hadn't been here to stop it.

Instead, he'd been out back of the building, getting off in the hands of a 20 dollar whore. All because her features were just enough like Marie's that he could shut his eyes and pretend it was the young succubus making him feel that pleasure. His free hand clenched into a fist, the other skimming down her cheek.

God his girl was beautiful. Sleep was when she was at peace. Her skin luminescent, her scent undisturbed and heady. The times they had shared a bed, her body curled into his like a puzzle piece, every bit of their forms locking together as though they'd been made solely for the other.

Her eyes opened briefly, staring up at him in sleepy study.

"Yah back."

"Yeah."

"Get yah air?"  
The question gave him pause, what wasn't she saying?

"Yeah, I did. You been crying kid?"

"M'fine."

"No, you're not."

She looked like she wanted to protest, but instead thought better of it and curled in on herself tighter.

"Ah burnt mah hand. When ah was doin the washin."

"Marie.."

He sighed and she sat up, moving into his arms for a hug. Something was bothering her, but he wouldn't push. She would tell him when she chose to. Marie always showed him the same courtesy and so his curiosity wouldn't get the better of him now.

"Ah didn't mean tah."

"Still want you to be careful kid. Hear me?"

"Yeah."

She hid her face in his shirt, inhaling and staying close. Confused and more than a little worried, Logan held her tight. It seemed all he could do.

 **The next few days were awkwardly quiet.** The silences the pair continually lapsed into felt heavy, almost to the point of smothering. He offered chocolate treats,bought her a new mug for tea, even offered to let her go on a shopping spree since women seemed to love spending money (at least, the ones he knew did). Her responses were half hearted smiles and playing with her food. Fear was a hand wrapped about his throat, it choked him daily as she seemed to drift further away. What had happened to his girl?

Things came to a head when he tried to give her a hug good morning. They were in another motel, the animal had risen earlier with the need to run and he'd just gotten back with nothing more on his mind then a quick shower and a plateful of pancakes. He started towards her and she was quick to move out of reach.

"Okay, what the _fuck_ Marie?!" The pain was quick, a live wire thrumming inside. "Ah.. ah just don't wanna hug, I'm on my period-" He smacked the wall worry increasing when she jumped. "Don't lie to me. Tell me you don't want to or tell me off but don't you fucking lie to me, we've been through too much for that." She swallowed hard, turning to the window but both he and the animal were on the scent and refused to let it go now. "What did I do? Are you sick, are you hurt what?" He kneeled in front of her, trying to take her hands, to make her look at him. When she did her eyes were full of angry tears. "Leave meh alone, ah don't wanna talk about it."

Trying to reign in his emotions, he forced his voice to remain level. "We need to though. Cause whatever it is that's bothering you, it's eating you up. So talk to me." Marie shook her head, words nothing more than a shaky whisper. "Ah.. it's nothin. Ah'm fine." She sat down, shoulders hunched in and hands clasped tight. "No Kid'. You're not." He sighed, sitting beside her on the bed. His hand went to her knee, squeezing it in a quiet solidarity. "I'm sorry I yelled. You mean a lot to me Kid. Got me worried." She let out a small whimper. "Ah.. ah can't have a baby-" Now she was sobbing, gripping his shirt in her fists and body curling in tightly, trying to ward off the pain. He didn't know what that had to do with anything but he kept his arms about her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "What are you saying Marie?" He murmured. Hiccuping out the words, his feral ears could just barely piece together sentences.

"Ah can't- ah kissed Cody an he almost died! An ah can't- ah'll never be someone's mama or- or married or- who's gonna want meh? Ah can't- everybody has their firsts and ah'll always be-" He cut her off, forcing her tear stained and flushed face up. "Who says you won't? Huh?" Gasping for air now, she resumed her curled in position. "Yah call meh a kid, yah nevah gonna look at meh like yah did that hooker an nobody else will either-"

The change was immediate and complete. His posture was proud, his hold firming and voice an octave lower. "You saw something a few days ago. Us bedding a frail?" Her head bobbed, still trying to pull more oxygen into her body. The Wolverine watched her with an unreadable expression for a few brief moments and then pushed her back onto the bed.

"Wolvie wh- wha-what are yah-"

"Shut up Marie."

She watched, sniffling as he crawled over and braced his body over her own.

"A man and a woman decide to bed together, then there's different reasons for it. Need. Love. it look like I give a shit whether your skin is near us or not?" To punctuate this, he pressed his body into hers, forehead tucked against her neck and weight settling on her in it's entirety. Hesitantly, her hands moved up to his hair, petting him the way she knew he liked best.

"But.. but other guys aren't mah friend an-" He nipped at her lightly, waiting for her to lapse back into silence. "A good man is your friend first. The man deserving you is gonna see a challenge, not an impossibility. Just need a little creativity." Her hands stopped moving, one covering her mouth as she started to cry again. "But mah skin.. It would hurt a baby wouldn't it?" He shrugged, his matter of fact attitude an unexpected solace. "Not a doctor darlin'. But you don't drain yourself, right?" She grabbed some tissue from the nightstand and honked a few times, then shook her head. "Okay then. A baby's gonna be part of you so it oughta be okay. But cross that bridge when you come to it."

Biting her lip, eyes downcast he purred as her cheeks reddened. "But.. but somebody's gotta put it there and ah know-" Another nip, it even made her giggle this time. "You know..? What? You a mind reader darlin'?" Pollock meowed and he nodded sagely. "See? The cat knows what's what. You're beautiful, got the right curves and a smile that can light up just about anybody's day. And if you decide you want a baby in your belly, all you gotta do is ask."

Marie couldn't have been redder if she'd been in the midst of a full blown fever. When she hid her face from his this time, it was done in embarrassment. "Wolvie! Yah don't mean that." He snarled, pinning her hands above her head.

"Think I don't?"

Again, that current running between them had Marie on edge and hungry for something she wasn't entirely sure of. "Ah.. maybe ask meh again some other time, ah bet yah change yah mind." He grunted, cuddling her close. "Don't count on it. Told you, you're ours. Never gonna let you hurt, always gonna fix your pain. We love you Darlin'." Pollock meowed loudly, squirming in between her two humans for some cuddles of her own. Marie giggled and hugged them both.

"Ah think Pollock is a good baby fah now."

"Probably smart."


	13. Chapter 13: Two ferals in hand

**Chapter 13: Two ferals in the hand**

Despite Marie's apparent acceptance of his swearing, drinking, fighting and feral half, Logan knew there were unsavory characters who'd like nothing better than to find a pressure point for The Wolverine. And she was the biggest, whether he liked it or not.

He was trying to think of how to explain this to her as he readied himself for the rendezvous. Knowing that she'd seen him with the hooker and worse yet had _cried_ because of it left a bad taste in his mouth. Things were still somewhat awkward between the two of them, made all the worse by his secretive attitude about who he'd be meeting up with today.

"Logan why can't yah tell meh who yah meeting?" The hurt was unmistakable in her scent, only adding to his guilt. "Kid. You know the rules. If you needed to know, I already woulda told you." She sagged back against her seat, Pollock meowing insistently when Marie didn't notice her nudges for a to assuage any worries, he leaned through the window and kissed her forehead.

"Look. I'm meeting up with.. This guy is dangerous. Okay? And sure he'll have my back, but he's just off enough that I'm not sure how he'd react to you traveling with me. So I need you to stay here in the truck." Marie mumbled, avoiding his gaze. He took ahold of her chin, turned it up to look into those sad brown eyes. " Even if 800 kittens parade past with bows on their heads. Gotta stay put." He watched her lips twitch, saw a flash of amusement and something in his chest unknotted itself. "Fine. We'll stay in the truck." He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and tugged lightly on her hair. "That's my girl. I shouldn't be long. We'll go grab dinner after, sound good?" She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Be careful."

With one last wave over his shoulder, Logan headed inside to the bar. He'd parked out of sight, taking every precaution and tried to push Marie out of mind. The place had the usual haze about it, old cigarette smoke and a toothpick chewing, sharp eyed man tending in the background an equally gritty crooner was going on about unrequited love. A few waitresses were on shift, one a perky blonde with a smear of ruby for a mouth and legs that were just as long as her shorts were short. She'd done something to her eyes to make them bigger, a ploy that gave her a more innocent look and probably hauled in a crap load of tips. Her main tab was a corner table, one that had a full view of the bar but was tucked back far enough that no one paid it too much mind. That was the one Logan made a beeline for, the one he took a seat at.

"Bout time Jimmy, been here almost long enough to get drunk."

"You could drink a liquor store and walk a straight line, shut the hell up Vic."

The older feral grinned at him, fangs on full display and took a sip of his scotch. Logan used the quiet moment to size up the man before him. His dark hair was still shorn military grade short and he was still sporting a perfectly trimmed beard that made his jawline look all the more sun-tanned and shoulders broader than Logan's own, he'd clearly been taking care of himself.

"Now now, where's your manners baby brother? You might not remember but I'm pretty sure I taught you better than that." He signaled the waitress, purring when she approached. "Bring a bourbon for my brother here, would you doll?" Logan shook his head. "I'm just here about the job." Victor tsked loudly. "What's your hurry? You know the rules. You want ice in that?" Logan growled impatiently, but it was never any good trying to rush Victor Creed. "Bourbon on the rocks and bring along the bottle huh beautiful?" The waitress titterd in response to his blatant flirting and hurried off to fill the order. Eye candy gone, Victor watched him over the rim of his own glass. "So what's new Jimmy boy?Nobody on your tail are they? Looking mighty jumpy."

Logan tried his best not to bristle, knowing Victor would be filing away any and all reactions he had. "Just ready to get to work. You said it's good money so I wanna hear the details." He met Victor's eyes, head high and hands steady. In the oddly cat like manner way he had, Victor blinked slowly, head tilting to one side. "What's different about you baby brother? You're.. Cleaner. And twitchy." Logan glared, arms folding of their own accord. An instinctive defense posture. "You know I hate wastin time. Sooner we move on a job, sooner we get to the next one." Victor inhaled deeply, grin widening. He was on the hunt and the truth was his prey.

"Try again Jimmy. I can smell your lies."

"You know, that's what freaks out the humans. You're a man, act like it." Logan replied. Both men were well aware of their differing positions on the issue: Logan insisted they needed to blend where they could to be left alone;Victor didn't give a shit who saw him or what they thought. He liked making people uncomfortable, liked the little shivers he could cause by giving in to his feral nature. Like now, for example, when he began to rub against Logan's side.

"Get the hell off me!"

Instead of listening, Victor began to lap at his hairline, laughing when Logan shoved him away.

"You're so damn squeamish Jimmy. We're pack, it's my job to groom you." Again, the fangs bared smile. The light in his eyes changed, gold beginning to overtake the rest of the orb. "Course, it smells like someone else has been handling that lately. You hiding something from me Jimmy boy?"

To give himself time, Logan slammed back the scotch the waitress arrived with, pouring himself another as she sauntered away. The fact that Victor's eyes stayed on him instead of her tight body spoke volumes. "Just cause I shower once in awhile don't mean I'm hiding shit Vic." His brother was silent, still watching him and a sure sign that he was seeing straight through everything Logan said. "Suppose not. But like I said, you're twitchy. And your scent has changed. Not just you anymore." Logan's mouth ran dry but he cocked an eyebrow, still trying to appear normal. "Dunno what you mean. Now are you done fuckin around cause-"

In the blink of an eye he was pinned to the wall, Victor's hand tight around his throat and cutting off his airway. His eyes, now fully gold, stared back into Logan's. "Let's get something straight runt. I'm alpha here, whether you like it or not. So I suggest you start showing a little respect and watch your mouth before I go find where you're hiding that frail I smell on you." He dropped him back into his chair, sitting with the same ease a man might sit at a table for a meal. There was no indication of the violence behind the threat he'd just made, something that had Logan's heart pounding. "Don't you dare touch her. You so much as look at her funny and I'll-" Victor barked out a laugh. "You'll what? Kill me? As if. I'll only stay dead a few seconds anyway, gonna have to do better than that Jimmy. So how about you change the tune you're singing huh?"

Logan licked his lips, took another bracing sip from his glass. "What do you want Vicki?"

Victor's brows raised, a pleased smile settling on his face. "So I'm Vicki now? I gotta say, I like what this frail is doing to you runt. Seems to be a good influence." This was bad, this was very bad. Victor might have just a passing interest. Or he might kill them both, for the hell of it. "She… she is. You'd like her I bet, most everyone does. Can we talk about the job now please?" Victor was always big on manners. He'd learned that during their interactions during the last fifteen year. He said they were pack, they were brothers but Victor wasn't entirely sane and Logan had no delusions about his attitude towards women. Truthfully, he'd always seemed to be jealous of any woman Logan looked at for more than five seconds. Those were far and few in between though….

Until Marie.

Right now, the older feral was smiling, pleased as punch and nearly through with his beverage. "Not just yet. Jimmy's got himself a girlfriend, I think I oughta meet this special lady. Make sure she's good enough for my baby brother." He stood suddenly, Logan scrambling up to be on the same level as him. "Vicki, you don't- please don't-" Victor clapped him on the back, then shoved him towards the door. "Nonsense. You can introduce us! I think that'd be more polite than me just _showing up when you least expect it_ , don't you agree?"

 **Marie was swinging a bootlace back and forth for Pollock when Logan came out front.** He wasn't alone though, a large man was slinking beside him. She could see his claws from here, one arm draped over Logan's shoulders and her ears picked up on the last strains of his jaunty whistling through the cracked windows. For some reason his movements reminded her of Pollock, the way she would wiggle when she went hunting and was stalking a bit of ribbon or a mouse. By now, she was well versed in Logan's body language and his body was screaming out his agitation. She hugged Pollock to her chest, watching the pair cautiously and making sure her gloves would slip off easily.

When they reached the truck, Logan nodded for her to roll down the window. "Victor, Rogue. Rogue.. My brother. Victor." He said shortly. His eyes met hers, a warning. _There's a reason I called you Rogue, he isn't safe._ "Ah didn't know yah had family." She answered, mind running a mile a minute. Victor extended one hand, all charm and posture relaxed. "A pleasure. Victor Creed, at your service. Do I detect a southern accent?" She nodded, full southern belle persona put on like a gown and extended a hand to the one he offered. "Yah certainly do sir. The pleasure is mine Mr. Creed." By now, Logan looked to be sweating bullets but Victor only purred in reply. "Please, call me Victor. Jimmy here was just suggesting we share a meal, I don't suppose I could tempt you to join us?" Another quick glance at Logan, one that was not lost on Victor. Then she was all smiles, even when he kissed the gloved hand he was still holding. "Ah'd like that very much, thank yah Victor." He beamed. "Excellent. There's a nice spot, about 15 miles from here. You know it, don't you Jimmy?" Logan grimaced but nodded. "Great. I'll just hop into my SUV and follow you over." Another kiss to Marie's hand before he let go and strolled off to the aforementioned vehicle. Logan climbed in, slamming the door behind him and punching the wheel. Marie pressed into his side, hand wrapping around his fist.

"Who was that sugah? Was he really yah brother?"

He nodded grimly.

"He.. seemed alright." She offered cautiously, petting his arm. Having her close and safe made him feel better, but not by much. "He is, mostly. Only he doesn't always react kindly to me spending time with people." He sighed heavily, pushing his free hand through his hair. "He's kinda possessive." Logan continued. Marie shrugged. "Then we just show him ah'm no threat. Ah won't stop yah two from hanging out. Or.. or whatever yah do." He chuckled and pulled her into a hug, burying his nose in her hair. "Something like that. We've got a weird sort of history together." Marie cuddled into his embrace,kissing his chin. "Got news for yah sugah, ah thought yah were a real weird sort before ah met yah brother sooo…" He gave her nose a sharp tap and released her to start the truck. "You're such a brat, why do I keep you around?" Marie settled back into her seat, picking Pollock back up. "Ah make good conversation."

" **Get whatever you want, it's on me."** Victor told her as they looked over the menu's. Logan scowled. "That won't be necessary Vic." He waved off his snarl. "Didn't say it was necessary, it's what I'm doing Jimmy. Go ahead little one."

Both ordered their food, Logan's arm wrapped firmly about her and hugging Marie tight against him. On the other side of the booth, Victor watched the two of them.

"She's a beauty alright. Look at that luscious mouth, god what I wouldn't give to get you on your knees-" Logan snarled,cutting him off mid-sentence. Before he could continue his protest, Marie leaned forward. "Watch yah own mouth , that's no way tah speak tah a lady." Both men stared at her in surprise and even Marie seemed a little shocked, where had that courage come from? Instead of continuing to question it, she went on; "If yah gonna speak tah meh, please be respectful so that ah can show yah the same courtesy." Still stunned into silence, she nudged Logan out of the booth. "Ah need tah wash up before ah eat. Ah'll be right back." She told him before heading towards the restroom signs, forcing herself not to hurry. Victor watched her leave before grinning at his brother across the table.

"Got yourself a little hellcat there. Didn't know you liked em quite that young but-"

"She's just traveling with me, that's all it is." Victor raised an eyebrow, helping himself to the bread basket and smearing a warm chunk with butter. "Oh really? So you won't mind me taking her off your hands then? Bet you she'd be a pretty good lay." Logan bared his teeth, claws itching against his knuckles. "Look here you son of a bitch you so much as look at her a second too long and I will cut off parts where the sun don't shine. She is _mine_ and I'm not giving her up, not to you and not to any one else." The words tumbled out, barely above an open snarl and for once he and The Wolverine worked completely as one. Something in their brother's eyes softened and he didn't respond until he'd finished chewing.

"Finally found your mate huh?"

Panting, Logan could only nod numbly. There was no hiding it, Victor would never accept anything less than the truth. "How could you haven't marked her?" The older man asked, pushing the basket at him. Both began to butter slabs for himself. "She's.. She's a kid Vicki. I can't screw her up like that, she wouldn't understand-" "Did you even offer her the option? Does she know how you feel?" Logan shook his head, focusing on tearing his bread into itty bitty pieces."Then that's your first step." He bit his lip, still tearing bread. "Vic, she's a child. How can I-" He yelped when Victor's boot connected solidly with his shin beneath the table. "That's for bein a dumbass. You ever seen a _child_ stand up to me like that? Put me in my place? I don't think so Jimmy. That's the mark of an alpha female. You wanna give her room to grow, go right ahead. But you make sure that while she's growing she knows you're by her side. No matter what she becomes. Maybe she don't know it yet, but I can smell it and her instincts feel the same about you."

Logan was saved from a response by Marie's return but Victor had definitely given him food for thought. Marie would be sixteen any day now. Couldn't hurt to.. To be friendly. Right?


	14. Chapter 14: Family fun time

**Sorry for the late update, things were a little wild. But here's the next chapter! Apparently, everyone loves Pollock and Victor which means we gotta see more of them, am I right?!**

 **Chapter 14: Family fun time**

Victor watched the pair in front of him, not entirely pleased with this turn of events. Little one was pressed into Jimmy's side, accepting of any and all touching but not returning the gestures. Along with this, despite the fact that she'd had the balls to stand up to Victor, she was fairly submissive with his baby brother. Would she make a strong mate? One who could look out for Jimmy, have his back in a fight or an equally hazardous situation?

When their meal arrived, he watched to see how instincts played into their relationship. Little one didn't touch her food until Jimmy had begun to eat his, Victor also noticed satisfaction surging into her scent when it looked as though he was enjoying his dinner. Without asking, Jimmy then passed over his corn cob to little one, followed by a murmured question asking if she had enough to eat.

It was becoming abundantly clear to Victor that his little brother had it bad, this fact reinforced when he noticed Jimmy was-

Wait. No he wasn't. Was he?

"Little one, I can't quite seem to catch our waitress's eye. Would you go see if you can bring her back with you? I could use another drink." Again the look to Logan, who gave a short jerk of his head before letting her out of the booth. Victor paid particular attention to his brother's breathing as she passed and began to snort in laughter the second she was far enough away. "Jimmy. I don't- god this is rich, you're fucking _mouth_ breathing around her?!"

He giggled almost hysterically while Logan snarled. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about but-" Victor shook his head vehemently, grinning so hard it seemed his face would split open. "Oh yes you do. You're breathing through your mouth like a _human._ Cause otherwise, you gotta have her scent in your nose. Her young, ripe, unclaimed scent and doesn't that just make your mouth water." Smirking, Victor cut into one of his steaks,serenading it with: "Jimmy and little one sitting in a tree, ." Logan's foot shot out, kicking his loon of a brother beneath the table and he chanced looking around to see if anyone had heard.

Once he was certain no one was paying them any mind, he leaned back in. "Look, I told you. It's not like that and you're gonna get my ass thrown in jail if you keep this up." Victor rolled his eyes, using his fork as a pointer. "No, what you _said_ was that she didn't know how you felt. What you _said_ was that you found your mate. But here's the thing Jimmy boy, you're over here losing sleep over the brat and she could be friend-zoning you all the way." Victor was irritated to find he was concerned when his little brother's shoulders sagged in disappointment. Jimmy didn't just throw around the word mate. No feral did, you didn't play when it came to shit like that.

It was then he decided he needed to treat this like a recon mission. He would go behind enemy lines, gather the Intel and get the hell outta dodge. Then he and Jimmy could figure out what the runt's next move should be.

Marie showed up with the waitress and Victor was all charm and purrs. When the red-head began to flirt with both he _and_ Jimmy, Victor kept a discreet eye on little one. Reactions when a person didn't know they were being watched were usual the most unguarded. And he most definitely intended to get beneath his possible sister mate's guard.

 **Marie had once read somewhere that pet owners tended to look like the animal's they had adopted.** While she didn't know if it was true, if she'd been a kitten like Pollock she currently would have been hissing and yowling like there was no tomorrow.

It was all that stupid waitresses fault. Instead of getting Victor a refill, she was making Mooney eyes at Logan and bending over to reach glasses with her breasts conveniently pushing into his face.

 _Fight her kitling. We'll help you._

 **Hit her where she's weak. She'll go for your hair, break her nose.**

Ah wanna break her whole damn face.

Mental Wolvie growled encouragingly, stoking the fire in her blood. Mental Logan smirked, evidently enjoying the idea of a cat fight. Meanwhile, in the real world Marie was actively trying to avoid baring her teeth at the well endowed young woman.

"Oh dear you're out of bread. Let me refill that for you." The waitress stretched again, this time dipping low enough that Logan could probably see straight down her top if he so chose to.

 _Back her down into submission so she knows you're alpha female kitling._

 **Just beat her ass Marie.**

Being a lady, Marie had two choices: She could cause a scene and possibly have the cops hunting them down..

Or she could go the southern route.

"Why bless yah heart." She drawled. The southern equivalent of the middle finger and oh but that felt good. " Ah did notice this first batch was rather dry. Ah mean it looked real nice, all plump an what not…" Here Marie made sure the waitress was holding her gaze, made certain she saw her eyes do a brief once over and that she caught every bit of subtext. "But then it started tastin kinda old an worn out. Almost like… cheap quality. Flour, ah mean. And ah do declare, there is nothing quite so disappointing as getting yah hopes up for hot and soft and moist bread and gettin the shriveled up bits instead. Ah don't mean tah be any bother but would mind awfully lettin yah manager know? Just so they're aware in case there's any other customer dissatisfaction." Marie finished with her best debutant smile, eyes screaming murder and then helped herself to Logan's ice water. "Oh, and we'll be needing the re-fills as well." The waitress all but snarled and flounced away, no doubt to bad mouth Marie to her co-workers. Meanwhile, mental wolvie was purring proudly.

 _Good job kitling! You showed her who was alpha!_

 **You put her in her place real good kid.**

 _This is why we know you will make a good female for us kitling. You are beautiful and strong and fierce._

Awww Wolvie…

 **Gotta agree with the animal. You're really something.**

Marie smiled to herself, happy with her guys and hugging Logan tightly (albeit possessively) before resuming eating her dinner. "What was that for Kid?" She smiled at Logan's question and shrugged. "Ah'm happy yah didn't share yah bread." Not entirely sure what she meant but also smelling the tension between she and the waitress, Logan only nodded and wisely chose to avoid commenting any further on the matter.

 **The rest of dinner was fairly uneventful, even with Victor's tongue in cheek comments and Marie practically in Logan's lap with how close she'd pressed into his side.** Despite his initial hesitance, Logan slowly began to breathe normally again. By all counts, Victor seemed to like Marie well enough. He'd gone from slick charm to constant teasing, the Victor Creed equivalent of pulling pigtails. They finished with their meal and headed out to their respective vehicles, Logan's guard dropping just in time for Victor to go and throw in one oversized monkey wrench.

"We never did finish our business discussions, how about you crash at my safe house tonight?"

He wanted to refuse. Brother or no, Victor had just enough crazy in him to pull something the minute Logan and Marie were in his territory. But that would mean driving on until they could find a spot for the night and Marie was looking about ready to fall asleep standing up, she needed to be in a bed. "That could work. Kid?" He looked down, meeting Marie's sleepy eyes. "You wanna stay with Vic tonight?" She stifled a yawn and nuzzled into his chest. "Whatever yah think is best sugah." Victor grinned, almost skipping to his SUV. "Make sure you keep up Jimmy!"

Shaking his head over his older brother's antics, he opened Marie's door for her and then climbed in on his side. It was a short drive to an unremarkable house, one that was of an appropriate size so as not to draw attention to itself. It's outer walls were a non-descript tan, simple white shutters and a ways back from the road. Logan parked the truck behind Victor's chevy tahoe, then grabbed his and Marie's bags and gave her a hand out. Victor caught him peeking behind them towards the road and jogged up to the door. "Don't you worry your pretty little head jimmy boy, this place is completely off grid. C'mon I'll give you the fifty cent tour."

The trio headed inside, Victor pointing things out as they went.

"Kitchen on your right, living room to the left. There's only two bedrooms, they're here in the back of the house and I'm not dealing with your loud ass snoring runt, so you and little one are gonna have to share for the night." Here he turned back and smirked at them. "And the walls are thin so if you're feeling amorous, do me a favor and keep it down huh? Specially you little one, bet you're a screamer." Marie squeaked, redder than a cherry and ready to spew forth some sort of scathing remark when Pollock did it for her.

"MROWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Bored with being tucked into Marie's knapsack, the tiny kitten head poked out of the top, eager to take in her new surroundings. As excited as she was, Victor was equally as startled to see the small animal. "What the fu-" Marie shushed him, scooping Pollock out. "Don't curse in front of her, she's just a baby." He was still gaping while she scratched beneath her pet's chin, then looked around. "Oh! Ah bet yah she's thirsty. Logan could- no, yah arms are full. Victor? Please hold her, ah need tah fill her water dish." She handed Pollock over with the same care she might an infant and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Jimmy, you let your pet have a pet?" Logan ignored him, the weak dig not even worthy of a snarl. He was much too busy being amused by Pollock's reaction to his mercenary brother. The kitten immediately begin to sniff and paw at Victor's shirt, then stood on her paws and meowed demandingly. Perhaps it was the kinship of being a cat, maybe she just liked how he smelt. Either way, when he didn't put her down Pollock took that as a sign of encouragement and licked his nose with her tiny sandpaper tongue. And Victor, evidently lacking the same reservations Logan had, purred back and nuzzled her furry face in delight. "Well aren't you a beautiful girl! What are you doing traveling with these sad sacks? Huh?" Pollock was now purring loudly, curled in his arms and grooming her new friend. When Marie returned and reached for the kitten, Victor stepped out of reach. "I'll take her. You need sleep little one. Go on, go get some sleep, see you in the morning!" Confused by the turn events, half asleep and realizing Pollock had no intention of leaving Victor anytime soon, Marie headed for one of the bedrooms.

Once he was sure she was out of earshot, Victor beamed. "You can thank me now runt." Logan grunted, shrugging out of his jacket. "For what? Being a pain in my ass?" His brother sighed, man and kitten both giving the younger feral a pitying look. " _Think_ Jimmy. Only two rooms, can't handle your snoring? Please, I can sleep through bombs dropping. I just got you into bed with your girl! Now go in there, grow a pair and-" He growled while Logan shook his head and tucked Pollock under one arm. "Vic. She's tired. It's been a long day. I'm not trying to get into her pants. Not tonight, maybe not ever." Victor groaned, throwing a pillow from off the couch at his retreating back. "One day you'll thank me for this! I'm expecting a namesake when you and little one make a baby!"

 **Sometime in the night, Marie woke up needing a cold glass of water and a stop to the toilet.** Bleary eyed, she eased out from beneath Logan's bare arm, petting his hair when he stirred and crept out of the room. Having been with a feral for several months now, she was well aware of heavy one's footsteps could be and took care to try and move about as light-footed as possible. After using the bathroom she went to the kitchen and filled a glass from the pitcher in the fridge.

"What are you doing up?"

To her credit, Marie didn't jump despite her heart banging around in her chest from Victor's sudden appearance. Instead she turned and held up the pitcher. "Yah want a glass? Ah can pour yah one too." He took one down from the cabinet as his answer, watched her fill it nearly to the brim. "Jimmy sleep?" Marie nodded. "Good. Then you and I can have a little chat. What do you want with my brother?" She frowned and set her cup down on the counter. "Ah don't understand."

Victor narrowed his eyes and took a step towards her, invading her space. "Why are you with him? What do you want from him? And remember, you lie, I'll smell it and then I'll make sure you're dead before you can scream." Anxiety and anger blended into a perfume that wafted into his nostrils, her scent crackling like static. "Are yah threatening meh now?" Victor tsked. "I don't make threats. I make promises." Marie wanted to curl into a ball, she wanted to be back in bed safe with Logan, she wanted to be anywhere but this kitchen at three in the morning. But The Rogue wanted him to back off and decided he was going to, whether Victor wanted to or not. "Isn't that nice. But ah don't particularly give a damn."

The feral's eyes glinted dangerously. "Suppose I go wake up Jimmy, see what he has to say? Or maybe I'll kill you and then him. He'll heal and I won't have to hear him bitch, it's a win-win, see?" Marie stood her ground, her inner Rogue refusing to be cowed into submission or being scared off by these head games. Especially when it came to Logan.

"Yah listen tah meh yah oversized, pyschotic kitten. Yah listen tah meh, and yah listen good. Ain't nobody gonna touch mah sugah. Ah don't care if yah his brother, the president or yah birthed him yah-self, _nobody hurts Logan. Ever._ Yah go ahead, try tah kill meh. But ah will _not_ go down easy and yah better believe ah won't leave this earth knowin yah comin for him next. He's mah best friend in the world and ah don't know if yah hate me or like meh, ah don't particularly care. All ah know is that yah better play nice. Cause ah'm small but ah pack one helluva punch. Yah got that? Now goodnight. Ah hope yah sleep well, have good dreams."

Holding his gaze and refusing to look down she went back to bed. Victor watched her, knew she could feel his eyes on her back and could smell her nerves. Her fear. But he also smelt her conviction. Her fierce loyalty. Pollock strolled out of the darkness, curling about his ankles. He picked her up and waved a little paw at the retreating back of her mistress.

"You found yourself a good one Jimmy. Don't screw it up."


	15. Chapter 15:Accidents happen

**Little Darcy's, where is my love? All of my lovlies have gone so quiet! This may result in angst, I make no promises….. *furiously prays no one calls the bluff and forces untold horrors* Also... today is my birthday. And it doesn't look like it's gonna be a good one. So some kind words would be nice, if you could spare a couple seconds.**

 **Chapter 15: Accidents happen**

At fifteen, Marie had had exactly one encounter with the opposite sex. It ended with her being thrown out of the house and the boy in a coma.

Since then, she'd had no interest in boys. Mostly because she'd been too busy surviving to think of crushing on anyone. But when Logan picked her up in Laughlin City, things had drastically improved. For one thing if she was hungry, all she had to do was ask and food was there. She never had to worry about where she would sleep or staying warm or taking in some creep because he expected a quick tumble as payment for a ride.

Logan was gruff, coarse and had a knack for being over-protective. But it just felt so good to have someone care for her again… even if he only saw her as a kid. At fifteen, what she felt was the beginning of her falling for him, something even she didn't know.

So the first ever official birthday present he gave her was pretty much the best thing ever.

 **They were coasting along,** **a few weeks behind them since Logan had completed the job Victor had for him.** He'd been acting oddly ever since, watching her when he thought she wasn't looking, making a point of being friendly to and spoiling Pollock, even having her pick out new jeans for him.

Of course, Marie was perfectly happy to do this, it made her proud that she could take care of him when he looked after her so well. But clearly, something had been weighing on his mind heavily and she hoped whatever it was would soon resolve itself. If not, she would be there to listen if he needed to talk and hopefully they could work through it together.

It seemed she might finally find out what the issue was today, as he was in a talkative mood. He asked what her favorite color was. He talked about having heightened senses and seeing, smelling, hearing and seeing so much more than others. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel along with the radio. And then he he rolled his shoulders and looked over at her.

"How old are you again kid?"

She thought a moment. Had they discussed this? Then she pulled out the calendar rolled up in her backpack, where she marked off the days and looked through it. "Depends.. Is today friday? I think it is.." He frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?" She smiled. "Ah'm tryin tah see my birthday silly. Looks like ah'll be 17 in…. Five months." His jaw worked, Adam's apple bobbing. "You sure? Seems to me you look a helluva lot younger." Marie shrugged, inwardly trying not to bristle. He still saw her as a little girl who needed saving.

"Well ah was, when yah first took meh with yah. Then ah had mah 16th birthday and-" She nearly choked on her words when he snarled, scowling. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? You're supposed to do presents and shit, aren't you? For fucks sake Marie-" She pinched his arm, her own face equally stubborn. "Why would ah do that? Ah don't need presents, ah don't need yah money. And yah know what? Yah keep meh safe, yah care about meh, ah've got Pollock and ah get tah travel tah loads of places with mah best friend. That's the best birthday ah could ever ask for sugah. So ah didn't see a need tah bring it up."

That shut him up for a few minutes. Marie even began to worry she'd offended him, heart sinking when he pulled over. "Logan ah- what are yah doin with your tags?" His dog tags were as much a part of him as his sideburns and cigar. Instead of answering, he slipped them over her head and then turned on his signal and pulled back onto the road. "Ah- yah.. Yah given meh yah tags tah hold? Are we headed tah another fight for yah?" He shook his head, eyes fixed on the road and refusing to look at her. "No. Wanna.. No. That's my gift. Not a present, it's a… a loan. See? No presents. For you. Cause I missed the last birthday." His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and Marie was at a loss.

Marie turned the tags over in her hands, the chain cool to the touch. Inscribed was his name, a partial serial number and bumps where other information had been filed off. Logan J. Howlett. His identity, a name that wasn't much more than the few scraps of information he knew about himself.

And he was asking her to carry it with her, always.

She tried to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat and tucked it safely between her breasts, over her heart and beneath her shirt. Then she slid over to him and kissed his cheek, face pressed into his neck. "Ah think this is the best loan anyone ever gave meh sugah. Even better than cheeseburgers." He grinned then and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her as tightly as he could while still driving. "Good to know. You keep an eye on those for me." She nodded fervently. "Ah will, ah promise ah won't evah take em off."

That one action sealed the deal. Marie was smitten and had no idea how to proceed, certain that her "crush" was entirely one sided and that Logan never need know she was thinking of him as anything more than her buddy. Her pal. Her… _friend._ Which was something she told herself she could live with.

 **However, the voices- Logan and Wolvie's- knew better.** And while Logan was protective and reassuring, Wolvie was those things and a bit of a perve. So really, it was no surprise that when the opportunity arose, mental wolvie would do his best to get their girl with real wolvie. Or at the very least, help her smell as happy as possible.

Said opportunity came one night when Logan was at yet another cage match. They'd been on the road together for nearly a year and a half now, and Marie was well accustomed to this way of blowing off steam. Normally, he refused to let her come along and she stayed back in the room while he fought. It was boring but Marie knew he could concentrate better on his fight if he knew she was safe. He'd gotten her a laptop, seen to it that she'd been enrolled in an online school, (he said she shouldn't waste her smarts by dropping out) and usually left her working on homework. But the nearest motel wasn't for another hour and the money was too good to pass up. So he tucked her into the corner on a barstool, making sure to give anyone who looked too long his patented death stare and pulling his tags out over her blouse to stake his claim.

When it was his turn, he wrapped her up in his leather jacket and commenced with what had become their pre-fight ritual. "Think I can win?" All seriousness, hands rubbing her arms. "Nobody beats the king of the cage." She replied, not so much as a glimmer of doubt in her voice. "Still, kiss for luck?"

Blushing from her head to her toes, (which he found really fucking cute) Marie pressed a quick kiss to his cheek that left each with a little tingle. He gave her a positively sinful grin and a quick tug on her hair.

"Damn that's some chemistry isn't it?"

He was always making jokes like that when it came to her mutation. For the most part she could control it, but she was still terrified of a slip up. Logan had a way of making it seem like no big deal and this time was no different. Having eyes only for him, Marie hardly noticed which bartender it was serving her. "What can I get you little lady?" Still a little fuzzy from Logan's wicked smile, the man had to repeat his question before she could answer. "Just a glass of ice water please." Logan was strutting now, head high and cracking his back and neck to stay loose. "Water on the rocks comin up."

As Logan entered the cage and the bar patrons each began to scream for their chosen sides, Marie's mouth went dry. It had been one thing to watch him move and fight and banter as a stranger. It was something completely different to watch her "sugah" grow bloodied and bruised. She was suddenly glad they hadn't stopped to eat anything, sure she'd be feeling sick with worry. She'd gotten soft too, the memory of him fighting in no way comparing to the real thing playing out before her now.

Entirely distracted by the beginnings of the fight, she didn't see the bar tender's switch out. The man who'd taken her drink order handed off the cups now to a different young man.

"Alright Billy, That girly there is waiting for her drink, and the lady to the left needs hers too, I already poured them out. Blue glass to left, green glass to right." Excited by the fight at hand,(it was the first time he'd get to see his fighting idol, The Wolverine, fight for real in person and he was practically jumping in excitement) the young man nodded. "Gotcha. Have a good night Sam."

As soon as the glass touched down Marie was chugging it, a decision she instantly regretted. It burned her throat the whole way down and she about hacked up a lung afterwards.

"Hey you alright? Miss you alright?" The bartender looked on in concern as she pounded her chest. "Nee.. need…" Marie coughed hard and he grabbed a bottle.

"Here, drink something,clear your pipes." He poured out a glass of bourbon and passed it over, watching with a somewhat impressed fascination as that too was downed. She coughed in disgust, making a face. "That wasn't water." The young man paled, moving for a fresh glass.

"Crap! You must have gotten the vodka by mistake, my bad. Um.. here, let me get you a different drink, no charge okay? Um.. house home lemonade, that sound okay?"

Still trying to discretely spit into her napkin, Marie nodded. A lemonade would be sure to wash away the taste of whatever she'd just sucked down and then she could go back to watching Logan fight.

The young man mixed up a hard lemonade, assuming that because she'd ordered a drink earlier, Sam had carded her. Truthfully they weren't too particular about checking I.D.'s, most people came here looking to be anonymous. So while she certainly looked young, Billy figured she was good to go. Not to mention there were whispers tonight that she was with The Wolverine, and no way was he trying to piss off The Wolverine's girl.

"Sorry about that miss. Here you are, name's Billy. You just let me know if you need anything."

"Thank yah Billy."

Breathing easier now, she grinned at the little umbrella in her drink and knocked back a good half of the refreshing beverage. Finally rid of the burning in the back of her throat, Marie relaxed a little. Watching Logan fight, she took another healthy sip. After all the mess up's, this lemonade was one of the best she'd ever had. Noting that it was already nearly gone, she looked around for Billy. She was definitely going to need a refill.

 **Logan strolled towards the cage, cracking his neck.** He enjoyed his time fighting, it gave the animal a chance to get out and run and he could let off a little steam of his own. Not to mention having money meant spoiling their girl rotten.

Marie never asked for anything that wasn't a necessity. He'd come to enjoy, even anticipate the look of surprise on her face whenever she got something new. Her little red mouth would form an 'oh' and pleasure would bloom all throughout her scent. Then she would smile, that sunny and adoring gesture just for him, right before charging towards him for a hug.

Much as he hated to admit it, the animal was right. Marie was theirs. Since finding out she was nearly 17, he'd begun to feel a little bit better about how he felt about the girl. There was nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy, no limits he wouldn't cross to get her what she wanted. And the fact that she neither expected, nor grew accustomed to the continuous care he provided still amazed him. Every day she was thankful, and everyday he adored her more.

Still, he did his best to avoid thinking of her in more carnal terms. Marie might be nearly at age of consent, but she was still young. It wasn't easy, but the cage fights helped take off the worst of his pent up energy. He entered the cage, watching his opponent and looking out into the crowded room for one last look at Marie.

She was right where he'd left her, all bundled up in his jacket and a glass beside her. Having her even this far away filled him with anxiety, but he resolved to put on a good show for the kid all the same. She was always nervous at the start, having been to one or two cage fights since that first one where they'd met. Still, there was something unmistakably primal about the way her eyes followed him while he moved, the fire that burned through whiskey when he returned triumphant.

 _Need to win for mate._

We always win.

 _Need to show her our strength, that we can protect her and kits._

She IS a kit.

 _No. Mate is little, ours. Show mate we are strong, we are worthy._

He was by no means comfortable with calling Marie his mate, she was a kid and he was a grown ass man who shouldn't be thinking of her in terms of having kits and marking her for the world to see. So this time, when he fought, it was a release of that stress. Of the guilt and shame he felt, of the need that drove him every time her scent changed, of the pitiful wish that maybe someday, she would love him the way a woman loves a man.

He fought hard and fast, taking cheap hits and a few body shots before crushing his opponent with ease. In less than 10 minutes (he did have to make it look good after all) the man was out cold, wheezing from both broken ribs and a broken nose. The next challenger entered the cage and he beat him too, followed by a third who actually managed to put up a good fight for awhile. Logan parried, staying light on his feet and fists up, protecting his chin. The man opposite him did the same but wasn't quite as swift. By now, Logan was shirtless and sweating beneath the bright lights while The Wolverine let out a howl, eyes burning and invigorated by the smell of fresh blood in the air. The crowd was wild, banging on the cage when they could get close enough and placing bets on the odds. The Wolverine ducked a body shot but paid for it with a box to the ears. Snarling, he staggered while the challenger got in a few more good hits to his rib cage, landing a heavy hit that dislocated his jaw. He might have won too, but human blows are no match for adamantium bones and a pissed off feral. In the end, he ended up only slightly less damaged than the challengers before him.

Logan paid no attention to the shouting of the boisterous crowd, ignoring the bar flies who pawed at him for the one girl who was on his mind. He headed for where he'd left her, spitting out a tooth as another came in and figuring he'd be pissing blood for a week. Unsure of how he'd hide that little tidbit away from his girl, he pondered this as he caught sight of her, expecting a shy Marie to hug him and check that he wasn't banged up too bad.

What he got was something different entirely.


	16. Chapter 16:Revelation

**Thank you so much everyone for your well wishes, it was lovely! And don't worry, Lola will come along in her own time. Now, onward!**

 **Chapter 16: Revelation**

Marie had begun to feel increasingly warm since she'd gotten her second lemonade. Or was it her third? The entire room was tilting and trying to stand up only made her dizzy, so she decided to drink some more lemonade and wait for Logan like a good girl.

 _Kitling's always a good girl._

Mah head is spinnin Wolvie.

 **You're drunk kid.**

Nuh-uh, ah just had-

 **Vodka. Bourbon. And whatever the hell this fruity thing is.**

It's lemonade

 _Why do the lemons need aid kitling?_

Marie burst into giggles at mental Wolvie's confusion and took a healthy swig from the glass. It was her second (probably) and she'd nearly finished it when Logan finally returned to her side. Oh lord but wasn't he just delicious. Body in a sweat covered sheen, hair wild and the gold still lingering in his eyes. Smelling all manly and what not.

"Hey kid."

"Logan!"

She was so happy to see him. Her handsome, gruff, feral man. Fighting with the same grace as a dancer, landing punches and beaten by no one. How come she never showed him how happy he made her? He gave her his dog tags, she needed to give him something back so he knew. He was so wonderful, he made her the happiest girl alive and he didn't even know! That situation needed to be remedied immediately. As soon as he was within arms reach she stood up, unsteady but determined and pulled his head down.

 _Press against him Kitling, we like that._

 **Not too much-**

 _We like our neck rubbed too._

"Mah champion." She purred, right before giving him a great big kiss.

 **His brain shorted out for about 10 seconds or so.** He could feel her nipples through her shirt, pressing into his chest and her fingers caressing the back of his neck. While the kid was as innocent as they come, drunk Marie knew a thing or two about revving his motor. It was with a great amount of determination (and no small amount of regret) that he pulled back.

"You been drinkin kid?" She grinned, puckering up for another kiss and he had to sit her back on the stool to keep her from falling. "Mah lemonade! Wolvie thinks the lemons need help, he was so worried fah the poor lil' lemons." She replied, giggling helplessly.

"Who the hell gave you liquor?"

"Um.. ah think his name is- there he is! Hi Billy! Billy, come say hi now."

Logan was on the bartender in seconds, fisting his collar and lifting him a good foot of the floor.

"What did you give her and how much?"

The poor boy nearly pissed his pants on the spot but tried to keep his voice level. The Wolverine was legendary around these parts and Billy had just been in with ice to the last three guys who went up against him. "There was a mix-up with the drinks orders. She got Vodka on the rocks instead of ice water. She was coughing pretty hard so I gave her some bourbon, the best we got Mr. Wolverine. You know, to calm her nerves." If he could have curled into fetal position at the moment, he would have. Logan couldn't smell any lies on him but he definitely smelt something other than lemons and sugar in Marie's glass. And Marie reeked of booze.

"This lemon shit, what's in it?"

"Uh.. well um, it's the house special. Lemonade, citrus vodka, raspberry liqueur, lemon liqueur and club soda. Mr. Wolverine, uh, sir."

"And that's it? Vodka, bourbon, this?"

"That one's her fourth."

"Fine. Get me my money, I'm leaving- stop it Kid." He added, pushing away the hand that was petting his chest. She pressed her lips to his heart when a bruise was still healing. "Yah so hard and muscled.. can ah see yah muscles Logan?"

God she was hard to resist with her cheeks flushed and delicate hands drifting over his body. Even her voice was smoky at this point, something that had him picturing all sorts of illegal things while she whispered to him in just that tone.

"Maybe later. Come on, we're getting out of here."

He snagged his money from the bartender, tugged Marie out of the bar (away from her new favorite drink) and headed for the truck,pulling his shirt over his head while they walked."Where are we goin sugah?" She stumbled,grinning widely up at him when he caught her and tucked an arm around her waist to help her walk. "Gonna find a place for the night."

He helped her in and went to buckle her seatbelt, unsure she'd even heard him until she responded: "Ah'm a virgin so be gentle mister."

The animal howled in triumph, they would be the first and only to claim their young mate. The man groaned,trying hard to be firm in his resolve to not give in to those urges.

"We're not having sex."

"Okay."

Apparently Marie was an agreeable drunk. He climbed in beside her, pulling out and heading for the road. She seemed to be fascinated with the jacket still around her shoulders, snuggling into it and sniffing appreciatively.

"Yah always smell so good. 'Cept when yah been fightin but even then yah pretty yummy."

Now that she wasn't actively trying to display her affections, Logan felt like he could enjoy this new side of his girl. At the very least, have a little fun.

"Yeah? What's yummy kid?" Her nose scrunched as she gave this serious consideration and toed off her shoes. "Yah smell. And sometimes, yah do this little grin and it makes mah curls toe." Marie admitted. He smirked, wondering if she would remember any of this in the morning.

"Curls toe?" She started giggling again,followed by a hiccup. "Toes curl! Yah make mah toes curl." He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Good to know."

She fell quiet then and he was almost disappointed she was nodding off. Usually it took a lot of prodding on his part to get her so open.

"Sugah?"  
Maybe not so asleep after all.

"Hmm?"  
"Can ah have a kiss?"

The truck actually swerved a minute before he could get himself under control.

"You uh.. you wouldn't like kissin me kid, my face is all hairy and-"

"Maybe it'll tickle."

"Kid, no."

Marie pouted, shrugging off the jacket and burying her face in it for comfort. After a spell she peeked back out. "Psst. Logan. Pssst! Hey. Hey Logan. Hey!" He assumed she thought she was be quiet but at present was doing what was at best a stage whisper.

"What's up Marie?" The girl inched closer. "Yah wanna know a secret?" He raised an eyebrow,unsure of what drunk Marie considered to be secret telling worthy. "Try me." She held out her hand, face solemn as a judge. "Gotta pinky swear yah won't tell." He hooked his pinky around hers awkwardly and they shook on it. She took a furtive glance about the small cab.

"So are you gonna tell me or-" "SHHHHHHHH." She pressed a finger to his lips, then covered them with her hand. "It's a _secret_ sugah, someone might hear yah! Gotta be quiet. Niiiiice an quiet, Shhh Shh shh." When he nodded his agreement, Marie removed her hand, still speaking in whispers.

She leaned forward, looked around to be absolutely _certain_ no could hear, and finally told him.

" _Ah think ah like somebody._ "

Logan tried to quell the panic rising in his chest and only just managed to keep his face neutral. "Oh yeah? Who?" Marie wiggled in excitement. "If ah tell yah, yah can't tell _anybody_ cause they might tell him. Yah promise not tah tell?" He nodded, trying to appear uninterested when his heart was racing.

"Okay. He's so so so sweet an he gives really good back rubs an also he knows a whole lot but he doesn't think he's smart but he _is_ smart an he tells meh ah'm smart an talented an pretty an I love him _so_ much." Logan took a breath to steady himself. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "Do I know him?"

Marie started giggling again, hugging his arm. "Ah can't say his _name_ cause then he'll _know._ An maybe spill the beans." She laughed harder. "Spill the beans. We don't even _have_ beans." She snorted, chuckling too hard to continue speaking. Logan had to admit, as much as he was dying to confirm his suspicions, Marie was pretty hilarious in this state.

"Put em on the grocery list." They snickered like children and then Marie was distracted by Pollock's meows. She scooped the kitten up, staring into her eyes, their noses almost touching.

"Did yah hear the secret too Pollock? Yah can't tell, okay?" The kitten meowed irritably, wanting to curl up and sleep and Marie put her on the dashboard. "Logan?" Was she sobering up? "Hmm?"

"I love yah so so much." He smiled, kissing her temple. "I love you too Kid." This seemed to have the opposite effect of what he'd intended, because her eyes filled up.

"No yah don't! Ah'm not a kid. He says ah'm a kid but ah'm not a kid. An ah like him so much but he doesn't like meh like that. An ah wanna kiss him an tell him ah'm all his but he just calls meh kid. What if ah tell him an he doesn't love meh?"

He was at a loss. She was in no state for them to be having this conversation and he didn't have a response that might satisfy her. "Logan?" His poor girl. She was probably heartbroken. "Yeah Marie?" The waterworks were replaced by determination and hands formerly on his arm now went to stroke his thigh. "Will yah kiss meh _now_?"

Climbing up on her knees, (when the hell did she get her seatbelt off?!) Marie looped her arms around his neck and nuzzled close. Against his better judgement, he let her settle into his lap.

"Please? Wanna kiss mah sugah." Oh god that soft little coo.. how badly had he screwed up for the universe to screw with him like this? "I'm driving." He could be reasonable. Marie was a reasonable girl. Her teeth grazed his ear, her body rubbed against his.

"So pull over."

He swallowed hard, calling on years of meditation and heroic reserves of restraint not to give in. She was rubbing his head, petting behind one ear and nipping at the other. "Don't you wanna get to a place to sleep? You look tired." Marie's lips pressed against his neck, a familiar tingle in every spot she kissed. He could feel the tip of her tongue each time, tasting him, sipping at his skin. Her mutation was on, drawing him inside of her, her hips were pressed against his own. "Please kiss meh? Ah wanna kiss yah Logan.. a real kiss, where nobody gets hurt. Please?"

He pulled over.

She was still nuzzling him when he took her into his arms.

"Kid.."

"Hi sugah." She breathed. He wrinkled his nose at the lingering scent of booze. She was drunk. It was all wrong, she didn't want this and come morning she wouldn't be able to even look at him. Some small part inside began to whisper to him, someone this bright and good and _young_ would never love someone like him. He tried to shake it off.

"Keep your hands to yourself." He warned.

She folded them in her lap and smiled sweetly. And he let himself lean forward and kiss her. She had such a sweet mouth, one he could taste and nibble.. her hands buried themselves in his hair, they shared one breath and both were made whole. For one moment in his wretched existence, Logan felt… worthy.

And then his fantasy ended and he kissed her forehead instead.

"That wasn't a kiss."

"Marie…"

It sounded closer to a whine then he wanted to admit. "Don't wanna drain yah.." She hugged him then, somehow even drunk Marie was able to take care of him, just like she did everyday. He kissed her forehead again, then her eyelids and let out a slow breath. Doing the right thing sucked, but she couldn't give consent like this and he would never take advantage of his beautiful girl.

"So, did I tickle?"

"Lil bit." She grinned up at him, moving up for another quick peck and cuddled into his side.

Evidently the friendly platonic kisses had settled her down for now. "Ah'm tired sugah." More drowsy then seductive, she snuggled close, still smiling and eyes heavy. "I know. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there." She tucked Pollock in on her other side and smacked her lips. "Mmkay."

Feet tucked under her she leaned against him, asleep within a few minutes. Logan though was wide awake. What had he done? Would she remember any of this? Did she actually have feelings for him or was that just drunk conversation? For the next hour he tried to stay focused but his mind had other plans. While Logan had decided to do "the right thing" and not bring it up the next day, The Wolverine had been riding shotgun the whole time, hearing the same things and making up his mind: Next time they'd be doing the real thing.


	17. Chapter 17: An early honeymoon

**Chapter 17: An early honeymoon**

He'd managed to get Marie into their room with relatively little incident. Logan had pulled over at the first place he saw, which turned out to be some kind of pansy ass bed and breakfast thing. It wasn't very busy this time of night, but there was only one space currently made up and available. With a shrug and waving off the offered brochure, he'd gotten a key for one of the cottages in record time. Parked, got bags in and then as Marie began to stir, tossed the girl over one shoulder while Pollock rode the other. Having been jostled awake when he had to move her, Marie seemed to enjoy the ride. "Wheeeeee ah'm flyin! Sugah do yah see meh flying?" He grunted, for the hundredth time wishing she would just go to sleep.

"Ah needa pee Lo, lemme down." She squeezed his butt teasingly,giggling when he jumped and nearly dropped her. "Come on, ah gotta go!" As soon as she was right side up again she ducked into the bathroom,leaving Logan to get them settled in. Pollock jumped down to explore, then evidently thought better of it and curled up on the window sill instead.

Logan seriously considered following suit, his healing sapping most of his energy from tonight's fighting. There was a tiny sitting room and a bedroom behind it that had a connecting door into the en-suite Marie was using. The sound of the tub running gave him hope she might be sobering up.

Even better, there was one huge bed that dominated the room and would definitely let him stretch out, instead of squeezing his large frame inward and letting his feet hang off the end like he usually did. The place even smelt like it had been well cleaned, and recently too. There were fresh flowers and he had to strain to pick up any fellow patrons nearby. He wondered at the privacy but his suspicions were confirmed by the little sign posted above the doorway: **WELCOME NEWLYWEDS!** Wait. Did that mean they thought he and Marie-

"Whoopsie daisie!"

A loud splash from the bathroom caught his attention and he hurried to Marie's aid without thinking. "Marie wh- Son of a _bitch!"_

 **She hadn't meant to startle him.** But the tub was just so _big_ and she felt all gross and dusty from driving and sitting in the bar. Lazily she dog-paddled to the edge, naked as the day she was born and supremely comfortable in the steaming bathroom. "Sugah we gotta get yah clean, c'mere so ah can help." His mouth opened and then shut, for a moment he gaped like a fish.

"Sugah? What's wrong?" She started to rise from the bath, drops of water slicing down her body, skin rosy from the hot water. "Nothing! No. No, don't get out uh.. you need new clothes. I gotta get your clothes. You need clothes. Clothes." He stepped backwards, banging into the door jamb and then scrambled to make a hasty exit.

With alcohol still coursing through her veins, Marie giggled and dunked her head beneath the water, relishing the warmth pulling her into its floating embrace. When she came up again for air, the cold of her sudden movement washed over her, sending her body into shivers. The sensory experience had her ramped up, goosebumps breaking out on her skin and need for the unknown curling in her belly.

 _Let us touch you Marie-mate_

 **We could give a couple kisses, that wouldn't be too bad, right?**

He won't let meh…

 _Want your scent in our bed._

 **You smell like home to us darlin**

Encouraged by her mental friends, Marie snagged herself a towel and wrapped it about her body,before going in search of the man in question.

He wasn't in the room by the front door. She stumbled while she walked, weaving when she meant to make a straight line and almost falling more than once. "Logan? Logan ah.. ah can't walk, help meh…" Her world was spinning and she was overwhelmingly grateful when the next door she opened revealed a gigantic bed. Within another couple of steps she was sprawled on it's pillowy surface and fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Logan was half drowning himself beneath a very cold shower. As soon as he heard her exit the bathroom on the other side, he went in and locked both doors.

 _Go back to our mate._

 **She's drunk, we ain't touching her.**

 _She needs us human!_

But the image of Marie all warm and slippery with him in a bath was too fresh and Logan wasn't chancing it. He'd avoided the soaker tub, opting to duck directly beneath the frigid spray of the large rain shower beside it.

 _Mate doesn't know how to talk, can't look after herself. Marie-mate needs us!_

 **If we go in there now, I'll lose control. You're going to take advantage and I'm not going to let that happen.**

Inwardly the animal gnashed his teeth while Logan doused his head yet again.

When he came back up, he'd been shoved aside while the Wolverine took his place. If the human wouldn't handle it,he would.

 **It was good to be back in the drivers seat.** Each time, he felt a new sense of awareness, a further solidifying of his character and thoughts. Wolverine had seen their mate bare twice now, including tonight, but neither time was right for mating. To take their mate when she could not fully submit, clear headed and willing? Unacceptable. The human was stupid to worry about what they might do.

Instead, he dried his body, shaking out his hair and pulling on fresh sweats to sleep in. When he exited the bathroom, he was met with a soundly asleep and completely naked Marie. He made a few preparations, then pulled back the covers and sat beside her,patting her cheek lightly.

"Marie-Mate? Wake up now darlin." He prodded. She whined and tried to curl in tighter. "Ah ah ah. Be a good girl and c'mere." Marie huffed but scooted over some. She squinted up at him with a smile, still drunk as a skunk but happy to be by his side all the same. "Hi wolvie." He purred briefly, nuzzling her in greeting. "You need to drink this, otherwise you'll be worse in the morning." He brandished the cup of cool water he'd retrieved, holding it to her lips until he was satisfied that she'd had enough.

"Mm… ah'm cold." She nestled closer and Wolverine realized the human may have had a point. Marie naked in their arms made things a lot more difficult. "It's because you aren't wearing anything Marie." He pointed out bluntly. Her face reddened, though if it was from embarrassment or the liquor he couldn't tell. Her scent warmed but didn't change much either way. "Every Time ah get up the room won't stay till." She explained, playing with the tags she still wore. The sheen on them told him Marie hadn't taken them off even to bathe and the realization left him with a new sort of tenderness towards their girl that had been missing previously.

"Got you some clothes. Sit up a minute." With Wolverine's help, she rose just enough for him to work her arms into the sleeves of one of their shirts. She waved off his hands, opting to try and button the shirt on her own. After several failed attempts, Marie opted to leave them mostly undone and pushed a hand through the wild hair hanging in her eyes. When she managed to keep upright without wobbling, he knelt down in front of her, panties in hand.

"What?" She asked when he began to smirk. "Was just thinking usually we're cutting these off a frail, not helping put 'em on." Marie considered this new information while he tugged them up her legs. The human was sulking from his mental cage but Wolverine continued to admire the way their mate's ass filled out the stretchy, black lace trimmed material. He hadn't pegged their Marie for the thong sort, but she had one or two sets and evidently this devil red pair had been kept squirreled away from his prying eyes.

"Wolvie?"

"Mm?"

"Yah think sometime, yah 'll take em off meh? Mah panties ah mean."

Instead of running away, becoming awkward or changing the subject like Logan might, Wolverine simply thought over her question a moment before asking, "Think sometime you'll want us too?" Shyly, she nodded and then her liquid courage must have kicked in again, because she leaned forward and kissed him with all the affection and passion she could muster.

Growling softly, he leaned her back against the pillows, a hand around the back of her neck to hold her in place when he returned the sentiment. She had her hands fisted in his shirt, gradually they slid around to hold him to her and she glared when he stopped kissing her to instead press his nose into her the hollow of her throat.

"Wolvie what-"

"Not tonight."

"But-"

"Marie."

Instincts had her head bowed,peeking out from beneath long lashes to catch sight of his stern golden - eyed gaze.

"You're not ready for us darlin. We're gonna do this right." Marie looked as though she wanted to protest, but suddenly turned a sickly shade of green and pushed at his chest. "Ah'm gonna be sick!"

They spent the next couple of hours in the bathroom, Marie throwing up just about every bit of her innards and Wolverine surprisingly sticking around to hold her hair away from her face and rub her clammy neck. Probably, he would later lament as Marie finally slept, not the sort of night the honeymooners cottage was originally designed for.

 **The next morning, Marie woke up groggy,cotton mouthed and wrapped around a hungry eyed feral,who'd apparently been awake and watching her for some time.**

"Wolvie yah still here." She croaked. He put a straw to her lips instead of answering. When she was through, he set the cup down on the nightstand and pulled her back down to him. "Wolverine wh-"

"Did you know, we've never woken up with you? It's always the human. I only ever see you through his eyes… even now. When you're hungover and sloppy…" He interrupted, trailing off. When he didn't continue, she let out a little growl that was actually a fairly decent imitation of theirs and poked his bare chest.

"Then maybe yah don't know, if yah gonna call a girl sloppy yah better finish with a compliment. Otherwise in her hungover sloppy state she might just go an puke on yah." She warned. The corner of his mouth lifted. "Even like this, you're still something special to see. Waking up with you.. that's something special darlin'."

It amused him to watch their girl stammer and grow flustered beneath his gaze, never able to accept compliments no matter how often they were given. She feigned a yawn and rubbed her temples.

"Was ah hit by a truck or am ah just dyin?" Marie groaned,changing the subject. Wolverine rubbed her back,tugging her leg higher up and over his waist to have her as close as possible.

"Might as well have been. You got drunk, don't you remember?" She groaned again, hiding her face in his chest. "No but mah head feels just awful.. Did ah do anythin stupid? Like in the movies?" The fact that the Wolverine of all people was hesitating had her horror stricken.

"No wait, don't tell meh. Ah danced naked in the street."

When he shook his head she blew out a breath, trying for a smile.

"Then it couldn't have been too b- where's mah pants?" For the first time that morning, she was aware of her state of undress. Panties she'd sworn she'd never let anyone see (a splurge buy in a moment of youthful rebellion) were on her hips and Logan's flannel shirt was hanging unbuttoned on her body. She let out a choked squeak and dove back under the covers when she realized her breasts were bare, save for the tags hanging between them.

"Oh mah gawd… oh mah GAWD oh mah gawd oh mah gawd… Don't look, ah'm not decent!" She shrieked when he tried to tug her back out. Wolverine growled in frustration and pulled back the blankets with one easy yank. Had he not been so annoyed, it might have been funny how she pulled them right back, sheets up to her chin and looking sunburned she was so red.

"Wolvie ah- yah can't see meh!"

"Why not?"

"Cause.. cause… just because!" She snapped, turning redder still. He arched a brow and started to remove the sweat pants he'd worn for her sake the night before. "Wolvie wh- what are.. yah can't- ah mean we- ah'm not-" Sentences continued to go unfinished while her eyes remained wide and glued to his every move. He was testing her and they both knew it. Or maybe he was just trying to shut her up. Either way, it worked.

"You lookin for a show kid?" Her head snapped up, away from his waistband and eyes narrowing when he smirked back. "What happened tah callin meh darlin? Only Logan calls meh kid." Was her sharp retort. His smirk only deepened. "Didn't answer my question _darlin_. Watching me pretty close there. Want something? Hmm?" His chest swelled with pride when Marie didn't back down, only rose from the bed gracefully, (No easy feat in her hungover state) and left the sheets behind.

"That won't be necessary thank yah. Ah'm gonna go use the powder room now, if yah' ll excuse meh." And swishing her hips, (she was a natural, their girl) she disappeared into the bathroom. It was tempting to kick away his pants and let her rejoin him while naked but Wolverine stowed away that urge for later. Satisfied by the encounter, he made himself comfortable and drifted off back to sleep. She was going to make a fantastic mate.

 **While Wolverine slept, his would be mate was busy having a meltdown in the bathroom.**

She had just blatantly flirted with him. They had woken up together and she was almost naked. Not to mention….

 _She_ _remembered._

 **Yeah, I just left it there. *double checks that I'm safe inside my reinforced bunker from angry readers* Does she remember it ALL little Darcy's? Just a smidge? How does she handle this? How does LOGAN handle this? Sigh. So many questions.. Don't we wish they'd just make out and get it over with? Oh well… better review. Or who KNOWS what might happen? *dances away in gleeful evil delight***


	18. Chapter 18: The talk and Bro time

**Review and the best one gets a special pack message! Also, I'm working on a book that maybe will one day be published so my updates may be weird for a bit. Kisses little Darcy's!**

 **Chapter 18: Bro time**

Admittedly, her memories of the drunken night before weren't all back. In fact a lot of it was really pretty jumbled, Marie had bits and pieces at best. But she had the important things.

 _She'd kissed Logan._

 _She'd made out with Wolverine._

 **Now what are you going to do about it?**

 _Kitling should not hide forever._

Ah just- ah need a minute to think-

 _We love you too kitling. Will do whatever makes you happy_

 **For once the animal's right. Can roll with this or pretend it never happened.**

Are those mah only options?

 **Pretty much.**

 _Yeah._

Great. This was just great. This was probably also the reason her mama had always warned her not to get drunk but that was another-

"Kid? Everything okay? You're not getting sick again are you?"

Logan's voice startled her already shot nerves into jumpy movements that resulted in a fresh bruise just above her knee. "Uh- nope, ah'm alright! Jus- Just washin up!" She squeaked back. A quick jerk of the faucet and the newly running water gave her plausible cover, at least for a couple of minutes.

She sat on the floor, rubbing away the sting of her latest klutz induced injury and tried to think. Would Logan laugh last night off? He might… in fact he was probably as embarrassed as she was. Marie cringed at the thought of her behavior, stomach rolling.

She'd _kissed_ him. Not just a quick smooch either, this was a full on _lip lock._ She had basically attacked him. And then he'd gone and taken care of her anyway… he always did.

Marie scrubbed her face in frustration, what had she done? She'd completely ruined their friendship… and now here came the tears. Wonderful. Had she really gone so soft that she couldn't even _consider_ the idea of life without him?

She was pathetic. And had made a complete fool of herself. And it was just plain fact, Logan liked sex. As of right now, she could kill him the minute she lost focus. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell they could ever be something more.

"Marie- Kid you're starting to worry me, I can hear you crying. I'm coming in."

Somehow that made it worse, his care and concern coming out yet again even when she didn't deserve it. He sat beside her, tugging the girl into his lap and stroking her hair, rocking in a failed attempt to soothe her.

"Is the hangover real bad? You gotta calm down, crying's only gonna make it worse." He warned, rubbing her stomach. The warmth of his hand making slow circles against her abdomen allowed Marie a few seconds to collect herself and finally speak. " Ah- no. No, ah'm N-not crying cause a'that. Ah- yah take too much care of meh!"

His head cocked to the side in a plainly confused dog like gesture. "Okaaaay.." He dragged out, "You want more.. independence? That's why you're upset?" His hand stopped moving, it's weight simultaneously too much and not enough. Marie shook her head vehemently and tried to breathe.

"Yah - Ah kissed yah. An ah made out with Wolvie an- ah can't! It isn't- see, ah'm not supposed tah- so ah feel _bad-"_ The words poured out, her speech trying furiously to keep up with her thoughts. Logan was still quiet, sitting there in infuriating silence.

"Ah kissed yah. But yah still looked after meh and it isn't right." She finally summarized. Some emotion flitted over his face. He seemed almost… hurt? Defeated? She wasn't sure. Then he tried for a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Don't even worry about it kid, we all do stupid things drunk." He started to move away, Marie could already feel the distance yawning between them and scrambled to rectify the situation. "Ah can't kiss _anybody_. Cause mah skin, it turns on if ah'm not careful-" He growled at her. Actually growled.

"You control it just fine." Was he angry? She squirmed in his lap, for once wishing his mutation could read minds so she didn't have to explain this out loud. "Logan.. ah control it like I breathe. But only when ah'm in danger. Otherwise, sometimes it turns on when ah don't want it tah. That's- ah got excited and ah kissed ah boy an ah really hurt him. Sometimes, ah zap yah a little without meaning to-" Another growl and his hand still on her clenched into a fist.

"I can handle it Marie. You know that." God she really _was_ going to have to say it aloud. Her own small hand covered his large one, subconsciously stroking the knuckles where his claws lay. Trying to soothe. Trying to care for him like he did her.

"Ah control it when ah _have_ tah. An.. an if ah'm- ah'm…"

 **Go on an tell him Kid.**

 _We love you kitling, we promise._

Marie let out a breath slowly and finally met his eyes. "If ah'm kissin yah, or touching or.. or one day- ah have tah control it cause ah wanna. Not cause ah have to. Lettin yah touch meh an… an hold meh an.. an maybe more. That's something ah _want_ tah do. So ah gotta learn to control mah skin."

There weren't many times Marie had seen Logan visibly surprised. Even when she did, he always recovered so quickly she wasn't sure she hadn't imagined the whole thing. But now…

He blinked. Once. Twice. His mouth open and shut without making a sound.

"Yah- ah know yah think ah'm a kid. An maybe yah just think ah'm a nice little friend but- but ah don't wanna forget what happened. Please… please say something."

Being the size he was, Logan was surprisingly quiet when he covered her mouth with his own.

There was the usual bumping of teeth and awkward few seconds where she wasn't really sure _what_ was happening and then she tried not to overthink it and just follow his lead. He licked her mouth, grazing her lips with his teeth and then wiping away the sting with his tongue. With one hand on her nape he held her fast, the other hand resting on her hip and holding her flush against him.

They kissed for several seconds more, until Marie really couldn't take sitting in the pretzel shape she'd been squished into anymore.

"Logan wait- wait, stop sugah." Instantly he pulled back, almost like he'd been burned. Both were panting and Logan took his hands away, scooting back to give her room. "Sorry.. sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I took advantage. It won't happen again." It took Marie another second to realize the disgust he exuded was towards himself, not her.

Recognizing his tendency to self deprecate, Marie hurried to unfold her legs, wrapping them around his waist instead. He graced her with a slow raise of one eyebrow, a gesture that (finally) she had to admit to herself made her mouth go dry every time.

"What are you doing Marie?" A deliberate use of her name. This one moment, to decide if she'd go back to just "Kid" or if she wanted something more. She swallowed hard, nerves more like angry grasshoppers in her stomach instead of butterflies. "Don't- ah just had tah get comfortable. Mah leg was cramping. Yah.. yah can stay. If yah want."

The ball was in his court. Marie held her breath, trying to force herself not to cling if he decided to walk away. She'd die of embarrassment, but she'd rather that then-

"I'm not real good at talkin' Darlin. Or romance and shit. Gonna take a lot of patience. You sure you want this?" God but if that growl didn't just make her melt. She cupped his face, kissed his nose. An innocent gesture of reassurance that made him redden and look down with a smile.

"Ah'm not ready tah make love or have sex. Ah- ah need some patience too please."

The next kisses he gave her, he took his time with. Explored her mouth,growling when she whimpered and let his tongue wrap around hers. Her legs remained hooked about his waist, her arms around his neck. Achingly slow, his lips blazed a trail down her skin, sucking a love bite right at the juncture where neck met shoulder.

Marie discovered her body had a special affinity for this spot, as was made evident by the embarrassingly loud moan she let out. In reply he growled and sucked harder, letting his hands cup her butt and squeeze. Her pelvis pressed up into his, her hands tugging his hair to bring him back up for more kisses.

Who knows where it might have gone, had her mutation not turned itself on in response to Logan's sensual assault on her senses. It was in the moment he ground into her, she gasped and then a familiar tingle made her clutch at him.

"Marie- oh _fuck._ " He groaned,holding tight while Marie hurried to untangle herself from his embrace. Already in a panic, she stopped short as her mind was flooded with his thoughts right before she'd let go.

A wave of emotions, arousal and joy and relief and love, all swamping her at once. He'd been thinking how beautiful she was, how badly he wanted to touch her, how much he cared, how he found her so sexy and amazing and how he was awed by the idea that she could love him too.

She smiled now, one that lit up her face and widened even as she tried to reign it in. He wasn't afraid of her, not even a little. When her skin turned on, his entire focus was on giving her only the best emotions, the most soothing and happy.

Logan gave her a lazy grin, still recovering from the zap but Marie found she wasn't as worried by it. Apparently, Logan had enjoyed the pull.

 **Almost had me over the edge right there darlin.**

 _We want our turn next Marie-Mate!_

Marie laughed at her mental boys and helped Logan sit back up.

"I think this is gonna be pretty damn interesting darlin." Marie smiled back and started gathering her things for her morning bathroom routine.

"Yeah, ah think so too."

 **As the door closed behind him, Logan went to the bed and proceeded to have a freak out of his own.**

Mostly, it was good. Him and Marie. Marie wanted _him_. She was thinking of the future, of THEIR future. He didn't realize how big he was smiling until his cheeks began to hurt.

But then came the doubts. She was so much younger, he was really the only one she was around much. What if her crush was out of convenience? What if it was _only_ a crush and her feelings faded away?

 _You worry too much human._

 **She doesn't know what she's getting into.**

 _Marie-mate loves us._

 **That's not what she said, she never said she loved us like that.**

 _Stop over thinking it, don't ruin this!_

 **What do we know about having a relationship?!**

 _Call brother._

 **Vic is worse than we are.**

 _Then we can watch him and know what NOT to do._

Begrudgingly, Logan tapped his speed dial and waited, drumming his fingers on the bedspread. Finally, someone picked up.

"You've reached the phone of Victor Creed, you got the dime we got your crime, who can we kill for you today?" Chirped a female voice. That gave him pause, since when did his brother let a female answer his personal line.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan demanded. "Who the hell is _this?_ " The voice replied, completely unruffled. "I need to talk to Vic. Where is he?" He replied instead of answering her question. "He's…. Indisposed. Can I take a message?" The voice _was_ pretty lush.. Figures he'd call when Victor was bedding a frail.

"No. It's an emergency."

His feral ears picked up the woman cooing, with Victor letting out a throaty purr followed by a chuckle. After another moment, the older feral's voice came over the line.

"What d'you need? Grenades, guns, blueprints, what?"

"She kissed me Vicki. But she didn't say she loved me so I don't know where this is going." Logan blurted out. It annoyed him how much comfort this admission to his big brother brought him but for once, Victor wasn't laughing at his expense.

"So you guys are together then? Or at least talking about it?" Logan nodded,forgetting he couldn't see him but Victor seemed to understand all the same. "That's a start then. Why don't you two come crash with me a few days? I got someone here I think you oughta meet, might be able to be a sounding board for little one. Get a feel for where her head is at."

Instantly wary,Logan's immediate protests were just as quickly shut down by Victor. "I'm not taking no for an answer. C'mon runt, it'll be great! I'll be your wingman, we'll be building the pack back up, get little one on board. I'll send you coordinates, see you soon Jimmy boy!"

And that was that.


	19. Chapter 19:Master of the house

**Hey little Darcy's. Was hard at work on a cosplay, going to a con and other assorted life ish. So the chapters, I know, have been slow in coming. Also hitting a touch of writer's block which is pretty frustrating so.. Yeah.**

 **Chapter 19: Master of the house**

Few things scared Logan Howlett. Losing Marie was one. Another, he hadn't even been aware existed, was revealed to him today.

 _Victor playing wingman?_

He gave an involuntary shudder at the thought and tried to think of how to explain the sudden change in plans to Marie. They hadn't had a real destination in mind so he figured she wouldn't mind, but that was…

 _Before._

What the hell did a boyfriend _do_? He wasn't a boy, he was a fucking man and he was gonna act like one damnit! He could do this. He could do this, just a few kisses, some flowers and good to go. Right? He scrubbed his face, then let his hands continue to hide him.

Fuck he needed Vic.

"Sugah? We goin somewhere?"

Marie's hand was on his shoulder, in his irritation he hadn't even heard her come out of the bathroom. He took it as a good sign that he hadn't startled, perhaps she'd already gotten under his instincts? He looked up and kissed her fingertips, making the young succubus smile. "Victor has someone he wants us to meet, I told him we'd stay with him for awhile. That okay?" Part of him was hoping she'd throw a fit and refuse. But Marie wasn't the sort.

"Sure thing. Everything alright?" He nodded, already moving to get the bags while Marie scooped up Pollock. "Yeah, he's fine. Just anxious for us to meet this mystery person, whoever the hell it is. Maybe for business, I didn't really get details." He stole a quick kiss, just because he could, then took their things out to the truck. Marie followed behind, petting a meowing Pollock.

"Ah didn't feed her yet this mornin. Could we stop an get somethin?" He raised an eyebrow, trying hard not to grin at her guilty smile. "If you're gunnin for some pansy ass coffee shop-"

"Relationships are about compromise, right?" She interrupted, offering a cheeky grin in return. "So what do I get out of this deal?" Her cheeks reddened at the wicked smirk he had on his face and she hopped up to give him a kiss. "Umm… more of those?" He wrapped his free arm about her waist, getting his fill of her sweet mouth before finally releasing the girl with a little pat.

"Damn straight. Get your fine ass into the truck darlin'."

She did as told, still blushing but smiling dreamily all the same. Logan was sure his face matched hers, but all in all they were off to a pretty good start.

 **As they drove along, Marie figured now would be a good a time as any to ask Logan about his history with the man known as Victor Creed.** He'd mentioned before that he'd had his memory wiped and Marie felt she had cause to be concerned. How did they know this Creed man was actually Logan's brother? What if he had some evil hidden purpose or was supposed to be keeping tabs on Logan's whereabouts? Marie was aware there were those who would pay good money to rid the world of mutants, and Logan had said Victor would do just about anything for the right price. She said as much while he did a lane switch, hoping she hadn't assumed too much about their relationship and offended the man.

"Oh that.. Yeah I didn't remember him at first." He confirmed,checking his mirror. Marie's frown deepened, were they walking into a trap? "Hey Kid, don't look so down. Vic's alright. Kinda psychotic and would probably kill Pollock for the hell of it but most of the time he isn't bad."

Marie hugged her kitten protectively, upset for a different reason entirely. "He's not touchin Pollock!" Logan ruffled her hair. "Don't worry Kid, they get along pretty good. I think it's cause they both know how to be a pain in my ass." He grinned when Marie laughed, then turned his attention back to the road.

"I didn't know him. But the animal did. Caught his scent and recognized him as pack."

Curious to find out more about his capabilities, (claws were the obvious one but if they were going to be together, she wanted to know about it all) she scooted closer. "How'd yah do that? Yah smelt him yah mean?" He shrugged and tried to think of how to explain it.

"Yeah I guess. We were in a bar and I was just getting up to leave when he came in. Guess he had a target or something.. Anyway, I moved past him, minding my own business and I catch a whiff of something. Dunno what it was, but the animal perks his head up and wants another taste. Something starts nagging, right in back, here see?" He pointed to a spot on the back of his head, as though it were visible.

"So I head for the truck but all the while I'm thinking hard. Cause at this point, I don't know shit and memories aren't comin back over time or nothin. When he goes out back, towards the alley, I tried to get a little closer. Start thinkin maybe he's someone who knew me before I forgot, has information that I don't. I register where he's at, just a second before I'm blindsided."

Marie listened, enraptured as Logan continued his tale, warming up to the memory now. He even seemed a little proud. "Nobody beats the king of the cage. I let out my claws and it's life or death, I mean, you've seen how big Vic is. We're throwing dumpsters and jumping off the walls and just when I think he's got me, he stops. Full out stops. Gives me this hard look, enough that I let him, don't try and take him out or anything…"

He trailed off, lost in thought. Even without feral senses, Marie could almost feel his relief. At what, she didn't know. Telling the story? Having someone know him? Even if that someone was a disturbingly charismatic mercenary?"

"He knew me as Jimmy. He's got hundreds of stories, back from when I was a kid even. Tells me he raised me when I was growing up, from the time I was only a cub. Apparently we used to fight together, way back when. In all the wars. World War One. Two. 'Nam. The civil war-"

"The- Sugah the Civil War was-"

"Nearly 200 years ago. Yeah."

Marie was at a loss. Logan was careful not to meet her stunned eyes.

"I get if- if that's a turn off. Tried to tell you Kid, I'm older than I look. I'm different."

Still, Marie was quiet. She didn't smell like disgust. But he was afraid to inhale again, for fear of what he might find upon closer examination.

"About earlier, we don't- we don't have to be.. Anything else. Besides friends I mean, it's up to you, I won't-"

He was shocked into his own silence when she pressed a finger to his lips. And she was smiling!

"Ah happen tah like older guys."

"Oh."

Brilliant reply. But what else could he say? And instead of moving away, Marie snuggled up to his side.

"Kid-"

"Yeah, it's kind of trippy knowing yah nearly two centuries old. But that doesn't mean ah feel different. Yah still act the same. Have the same values. And yah took care of meh this whole time. So unless yah plan on usin a walker an dentures, yah stuck with meh mister. An even then, maybe ah'll just use yah for senior discounts." She joked.

The gratitude he felt towards this girl,the love and care he wanted to provide her just for being her wonderful self.. It was almost too much.

"You- lemme kiss you. Wanna kiss you darlin'." Marie turned her face up, beaming and eyes closed when he gave her a peck and a nuzzle. "Still got it old man." She cooed, laughing. But for all her youth, she wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the swat he aimed in her direction.

 **He followed the coordinates Victor sent, to a grand old estate that looked as though it might have once been a plantation home.** As he pulled into the main drive,past old iron wrought gates, he could see where fresh paint and new pillars had been put in. Figures Vic would have a sprawling mass of land for his place. Even in his home, he had to show dominance. Marie oohed and ahhed over it all; the balcony that could be seen from the second floor guest rooms, the paved brick road leading up to the front, the grand and wide stone staircase you had to climb to get up to the door. She even addressed a memory for her past, commenting how much the place reminded her of home.

Unsure of where the garages were (and, truthfully, expecting to need a quick escape) Logan parked directly alongside a five foot urn and got out, helping Marie to do the same. She slipped on her gloves,put Pollock up on her shoulder and they headed up to the door.

He was half expecting to be greeted by some tight ass in a monkey suit, but was still surprised when a stately looking man, gray streaking his hair and back ramrod straight answered the door. He wore a full, three piece suit in a somber navy, taking the few bags that Logan and Marie had.

"Master and Mistress Creed are in the way please." Logan's eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline while Marie continued to gawk.

 _Mistress? Brother has a mate?_

 **Or he's bedding a frail. We shouldn't have come**

 _Brother will know what to do. We can't hurt our Marie-Mate_

 **Yeah but this is Victor we're talking about.**

 _And Sabretooth. If the human will not help, the feral will._

Logan wasn't entirely sure about that. But it wasn't like he was rolling in options. Marie loving him was a dream he wasn't allowing himself to hope for. It would be all too easy to screw things up, his judgement was clouded and he needed a fresh set of , Creed only acted this smug when he could back it up. Actually, he was always a cocky son of a bitch but _especially_ when he was in the know and you weren't. So the way Logan saw it, there was a good chance Victor had insider information which he had yet to share.

If she noticed his nerves, Marie didn't comment. She remained by his side, fingers brushing against his own and her scent getting a boost of happiness every time. He figured the next moment they got alone, he better make sure they discussed what lines were drawn hard in the sand and which they could play with.

 **Upon their arrival into the aforementioned parlor, the butler guy rapped twice before stepping in.** "Your brother has arrived sir." Victor smiled up from his seat on the couch beside a auburn haired young woman who was busy nuzzling his throat, kissing it lovingly every so often. "Thank you Geoffrey, that'll be all." Geoffrey bowed and took his leave, as silently as he'd first appeared.

Meanwhile, Victor shared a long and passionate kiss with the young woman,his lips curled up in a soft smile and his hands roaming. She eventually broke away,giggling when his mouth tried to chase after hers. "Manners my love, we have company." Logan could not be more relieved, as watching his brother attempt to swallow the girl's face had his stomach churning.

"They can wait." He continued, as though Logan and Marie weren't standing ten feet away from them. "Victor, you're making me blush. You know I hate that." She reminded him. He gave her another nuzzle. "Good, you don't do it nearly enough."

The woman shook her head at him. "You're impossible." He sulked at this gentle chiding but released her to them. Still smiling, the woman moved out of his reach, rising and offering a slim porcelain hand.

"Sorry about that. Victor's been working since this morning and this is the first time I've seen him all day. You must be Jimmy. Hi by the way, I'm Lola. It's so nice to meet you."

Being in a relationship didn't make Logan blind, and he cast an appreciative eye on their hostess as he shook hands. She was younger than he'd been expecting but still looked older than Marie. Early 20's maybe? A thick mane of long, auburn red hair complimented the sea green eyes that smiled hello. Her earlier display of affection with Victor had left her cheeks flushed with a healthy glow, and everything about her was delicately feminine.

 **While Logan studied their hostess, Marie watched him take a second look at the woman and cringed internally.** Lola was absolutely gorgeous, womanly with a girlish charm at the same time. She was wearing chiffon, a sundress that matched her eyes and showed off creamy shoulders and a smooth ivory nape.

Suddenly Marie felt horribly plain and under dressed. She'd never even come _close_ to that level of effortless elegance. It certainly didn't help that Logan stared for a good minute, but she couldn't blame him. When in the presence of this willow like, soft spoken woman, even Marie could begrudgingly admit that Lola was stunning. Definitely worthy of admiration. So how could she compare in jeans and an old green cape?

" _You're_ the woman I talked to on the phone?" Logan gaped. She grinned unabashedly in return.

"Yeah, sorry about that. If I'm taking business calls for Victor Creed, I kinda have to be a hardass. Otherwise it goes downhill pretty quick. Could we start over?" He shrugged, still trying to reconcile the idea of the mouthy woman on the phone with this young lady.

"Great. So you're Jimmy and-"

"His name is Logan." Marie cut in, the first time she'd spoken since their arrival. Lola blinked, no doubt taken aback by the acidic tone Marie had addressed her with. "Sorry, Victor said Jimmy. It's nice to meet you Logan. And you're Marie, right?" Dumbly, the succubus nodded and shook hands. "Those are beautiful gloves." Lola commented. "Oh uh.. Thank yah. Um, Logan got them for meh." Lola's eyes softened.

"That's so sweet. They're really lovely. I like your hair too, it's so thick and shiny." Still suspicious, but remembering her southern upbringing, Marie inclined her head. "Thank yah. Yah hair is very nice too." Lola beamed and moved towards the door.

"You've probably been driving all day, lemme show you to your room." Marie glanced at Logan, who took her hand in his protectively. "Where is it?" Victor rolled his eyes, clapping him on the back. "You never change Jimmy. You're in the family wing. Second floor, take a right at the top of the stairs, last door on the left hand side." After another moment's hesitation, Logan released her. "I'll be up in a minute Kid."

With one last look back, Marie left alongside Lola. Pollock, however, had other ideas. In one smooth transition, she leapt down from Marie's shoulder and sprang up into Victor's arms.

"Who's a good kitty? Did you miss Uncle Victor? Yes you did, yes you did. Beautiful girl, yes you are, awwwwwww you like it when Uncle Victor scratches under your chin don't you?" The kitten purred loudly, a content little motor engine as she was pet. Logan scoffed. "You talk like that to Lo Lo, or whatever her name is?" Victor smirked back. "Depends on if she asks nicely or not. And it's Lola. Don't disrespect my mate runt."

He took a seat, gesturing for Logan to do the same. When the younger man hesitated, he sighed. "I'm not gonna try and kill you right now. I'm taking care of fluffy here. And stop worrying about your frail. She's just gonna go cool her heels a while. What's the worst that could happen?"

 **Soooooo little Darcy's? What's the worst that could happen? Review and lemme know!**


	20. Chapter 20: Making nice

**I think things are going to be interesting little Darcy's. Got some fairly serious health issues going on, so updates may be a bit sporadic but will send out new chapters when I can**

 **Chapter 20: Making nice**

Marie followed the young woman upstairs, trying to memorize the twists and turns, just in case Victor wasn't to be trusted. A large wall of stained glass windows left rainbow streaks on the carpet, the air warm and heady with fresh flowers. Everywhere was polished wood, light oak and pictures here and there hanging.

"I just love flowers." Lola explained when they'd passed a third vase of the flora. "They bring in life everywhere they go, and they smell so good." She continued, opening a door at the end of one of the hallways.

"Unless they're for a funeral." Marie muttered under her breath. Lola laughed, then giggled harder when Marie started. "Sorry, feral hearing. You have a wonderful sense of humor I bet."

Marie reddened further. "You're- yah a feral?"

Lola smiled, showing off fangs with her wide grin. "Same as you pretty girl." She made way for her companion to come in, pleased to see that the bags had already been brought up. "Oh ah'm not- ah mean- we aren't- um.." Lola tilted her head,visibly inhaling and something like understanding passing over her face.

"So that's why Victor isn't sure about you."

"Ah beg yah pardon?"

Lola waved her off with a dainty hand, leading them both further in.

"We can get to all that in a minute. This is your room my dear. Victor thought it would be amusing to keep you and Ji- Logan. In separate rooms. But then, his sense of humor can be eclectic. So this door here, it connects to the ensuite, which connects to his room by way of the doors. I hope this'll be comfortable for you both, I had each room made up with the very best sheets and curtains we have. What do you think?"

Marie could only survey the area before her in stunned silence. The overall layout and feel of Victor's home reminded her uncomfortably of the homes she'd grown up around. At the same time, the room was gorgeous. Set in a seafoam green, a balcony with the doors thrown up brought in sunlight and the bird's serenading the room's occupants. Hardwood floors were cool and smooth beneath her feet, a gray accent wall behind the overstuffed king size bed brought an air of serene comfort. The entire place smelt as though it had just been freshly cleaned from top to bottom and Marie was itching to get washed up and take a nap.

"Ah think it's wonderful. Did yah decorate yourself?" Lola smiled, taking a seat in the sitting area out on the balcony. "Some of it, yes. Victor did quite a lot of it, he's got such an eye for beauty and design." She poured out a glass of lemonade for herself, then gestured for Marie to settle in across from her. "Cookie? I made them myself."

Marie accepted one, taking a cautious bite. "So yah.. Yah Victor's wife?" Lola blushed, picking at an invisible piece of lint on her dress. "Not exactly. Not yet that is. Right now I'm his mate. Which is kinda the same thing, only more so. But you already know that." Marie frowned, nibbling her treat.

"Actually ah don't." Now it was Lola's turn to be surprised. "But you and Logan are mated, aren't you?" Marie sighed. "Ah still don't know what that means."

Lola frowned, tucking her legs under her. "What are you exactly? If you don't mind me asking. You don't smell like straight human." Marie shrugged and mimicked her pose. "Ah'm not. But ah'm not feral either. Not like Victor and Logan. And yah too, ah guess." Lola inhaled discreetly, then smiled.

"I'm glad we'll be family. You're so cute!"

"Excuse meh?"

Lola grinned, poured herself more lemonade. "You have this wide-eyed I'm tough but please don't touch me look. I bet you can handle yourself just fine too. But it's kind of adorable." Marie glared. "Ah'm not adorable. And what about yah-self? Dressed like it's a 1950's evenin party. Yah not one tah make snap judgements." Lola frowned, smoothing out the fabric. "It's a fashion from the 40's actually. And Victor likes it."

Worn out from the range of emotions, still feeling the effects of a hangover and uncertain as to what the end game was here, Marie set aside her cookie and folded her arms. "Do yah always do what Victor wants yah tah do? Wear what he wants, decorate how he wants? That's pretty fucked up if yah ask meh."

"Nobody asked you." Lola replied coolely. "Yeah but-" "But what? Victor and I are mates, but you're not a feral. You can't understand the connection. I live for him. I die for him. He lives for me. He dies for me. He supports me without insisting I be weak, and I take care of him so he doesn't always have to be strong. If one of us…" She hesitated, looked away. " If one of us lost the other. The survivor would probably go out of their mind. Being mates, that's a very special connection. Usually found only once in a lifetime. It's- It's everything. He's my other half. And- Rogue? Rogue what's wrong?"

She hurried to the girl's side, pressing a hand into Marie's gloved one. "Are you sick? I can get Logan-" "No!" Marie rocked herself, breath beginning to quicken and tugging on her hair lightly. Lola hesitated, then hugged her tightly.

"It's okay. You're okay. Whatever's got you worried, we can fix somehow. And if we can't I'll just scratch someone's eyes out, okay? Um.. here, you like cats right? Here, watch." Settling in her lap, Lola's body quickly morphed into that of a tabby kitten, green eyes blinking up at her intelligently and little red furred body pressing against Marie's.

Despite an initial stiffening, the tiny cat was quickly soothing to a distraught Marie. Eventually, she was calm enough that Lola could morph back into her humanoid form. "So yah dress nice, yah can change shapes and yah pretty tah boot. Anything yah can't do?" Marie asked, smiling sheepishly. Lola thought about it, then nodded. "I can't play golf. I suck at golf."

The friendly laughter that followed sealed their friendship.

" **For the love of god Jimmy just sit your ass down already, you're making me twitchy."** Victor complained. Logan continued to pace, feeling very much like a caged animal and not liking it one bit.

"Not until you give me your word as alpha Rogue is safe. No tricks, no 'accidents'." He demanded. Victor grunted, then snarled when Logan unsheathed his claws. "Fine! My word as alpha, little one is untouchable. There, happy?" Logan nodded curtly, sitting in the deep couch across from his brother.

"She's got you acting like even more of a bitch then usual Jimmy boy. What gives? You sounded bout ready to throw a hissy fit on the phone." Logan shot him the bird while Pollock continued to knead the jeans of her new best friend. The older feral rolled his eyes, fingers skillfully stroking the little cat to new heights of happiness. "Spit it out already, I haven't got all day. Well, technically that isn't true, I _could_ give you all day, but since I intend to fuck Lola six ways to sunday-"

"DON'T NEED TO KNOW, I GET IT. YOU'RE BUSY." Logan barked, blanching at the casual mentions of his brother's sex life. Victor sighed heavily. "Jimmy my boy, this is common locker room talk. Don't tell me little one's turned you into a _prude_ of a bitch." Logan grunted, not raising to the bait. Victor merely continued to smirk, biding his time. The brother's were fairly evenly matched when it came to being stubborn, but Victor had always had more patience than the younger feral.

"Fine! Fine." Grumbling, Logan gave a brief summary of the events in the last 24 hours. Victor listened (surprisingly) without interruption, stroking his chin in thought when Logan was done.

"So.. you're together. But not mated. Kind of the fluff zone."

Logan nodded, grateful for something to do with his hands when Pollock leapt to his lap.

"Shit… I remember that period. Early days yet brother, but you got a real hellcat on your hands. 'Course there's an issue with her not knowing what being a mate is.. When they're young there's a lot you have to teach them."

Despite his best efforts, Logan's confusion still showed up in his scent. "That's creepy as fuck Vic." Victor rolled his eyes, patiently continuing, "We're not training our women to be our slaves or some shit like that. Hell, we fought to get that shit shut down- that's another story. But anyway, I mean there's an order to things, and you two gotta find your rhythm. You gotta find a way to be her alpha without being an ass. And she's gotta find a balance between submitting to you and being your alpha female."

Logan nodded slowly, considering this while Victor stretched and smirked. "Now hopefully, I don't need to give you a lesson on the birds and the bees." Logan arched an eyebrow and Victor grinned. "Jimmy. When a man and a woman love each other _veeeeerrrry_ much-"

"Shut up Vic."

"We got good times coming Jimmy boy."


	21. Chapter 21: Come in for a coffee

**I started writing this as soon as the last chapter was posted, mainly cause I really wanna have regular updates and I also have another fic Idea which I would feel bad for posting if I'm not updating the fics already out. So hopefully you guys like where this is going or aren't bored. I could understand if I've lost readers since it's taken so long. Again, really sorry, health isn't cooperating :( Also, I OWN NOTHING and the songs quoted here are "Earned it" by the Weeknd and "A thousand years" by Christina Perri. I would suggest listening to them to get the full chapter effect**

 **Chapter 21: Come in for a coffee**

The four mutants all decided to turn in early, for various reasons. Victor and Lola had no qualms with openly displaying affection, both teasing the other with lingering glances and Victor going between a near constant purr and growling at his mate. By the time dinner was over, they barely managed a good night before disappearing upstairs.

Used to being on their own anyway, both Marie and Logan decided to follow suit. Logan was looking forward to sitting in front of a large screen TV to watch the game and Marie thought she might play with Pollock awhile before going to bed.

However, it occurred to both that perhaps the other had expectations, now that they were making an attempt at a relationship. As such, Marie was only mildly surprised when Logan stopped her outside of the door going into her room.

"Hey uh.. was just thinking I'm not really into the teams playing tonight anyway… so I mean, if you uh, you know, wanted to stick around or maybe have me come by…" He trailed off, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. Marie was internally breathing a sigh of relief, the entire walk up she'd been trying to figure out how to ask him if he wanted to hang out. Now she smiled and tried her best to play it cool.

"Absolutely! Ah mean.. um, if yah want. Ah wouldn't mind. Ah just wanna get in mah PJ'S first. Is- is that okay?"

He nodded, almost as quickly as she'd given her answer and shifted to his other foot.

"Yeah course, gotta be comfortable right?"

"Right."

Marie rubbed her arms and Logan shifted again,both looking at just about everything but each other.

"So ah'll just um.. Ah'll just go an do that now. If- if yah wanna come over in like… 10 minutes?" She suggested. Logan nodded again, hands now jammed in his pockets. "10 minutes is good, that's real good Kid."

Her head bobbed and he tried not to drool. Marie always looked good to him, but something about her sleepy bedroom eyes always had him raring to go. Evidently trying not to stare didn't work, because the girl reddened and took a step back into her room.

"So ah'll just- uh, go do that. Now." Marie finished lamely. He nodded, irritated with himself for being tongue tied and continued to stand there while she closed the door.

 _This is why you need to let me out_.

 **Not happening.**

 _You can't even talk to her now!_

 **It's fine, we're gonna go see her aren't we?**

 _You're acting like a pansy, get it together!_

He snarled but begrudgingly admitted that the animal was right. This was Marie, not some side chick or back alley whore. Their girl had never expected anything, never demanded anything but that they take care of themselves. Valued who they were, not just their claws.

So what if they were changing their relationship? He'd loved her just as much before, and now he knew she felt the same. He could do this.

 _We can do this. Just love her, that's all she wants._

 **Right.**

He gave Marie about ten minutes or so, leaving his boots in his own room and trying not to pace. He didn't _do_ romance and she needed time to work with her mutation.. He would wait until she was ready, when she could feel good about her control. But could he help somehow?

At the end of the ten minutes, he went through the bathroom to her side and let himself in. He could hear music, on the opposite side of the room she was messing around with her laptop and he assumed that's where it was coming it from. He took a quiet moment to do nothing more than observe. The rise and fall of her breasts in one of his shirts. The small furrow between her eyes as she concentrated, her gloved fingers flying over the keyboard. The song changed a few times before she noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Sorry ah was.. Um.. just listenin tah some music while ah got changed. Have yah been waiting long?" He shook his head, once again unsure of himself. She smelt as nervous as he felt, hands wringing themselves and hesitating to even stand.

"Kid… I don't bite."

"Ah- ah know.."

"Unless you _want_ me to that is."

She rolled her eyes but something in the air shifted, the tension cracked and then broke like an egg.

"Easy there cowboy, gotta buy meh dinner first." She chided. Logan grinned wryly. "Name the place darlin." Marie giggled and he felt himself relaxing. _This_ was them. The playful flirting, the teasing and the comfortable atmosphere between the two. "Kinda late for dinner seeing as we already ate, but we could do somethin else probably." He came into the room further, shutting the door behind him.

"Come dance with me." He suggested. Marie blinked in surprise, standing at his request. "Ah didn't know yah danced sugah." Truthfully, neither did he. But it seemed a given, what with the music and all. It also occured to him that it would be a good way to ease into more intimate touching, maybe help get Marie headed towards the full control she craved.

"One dance won't kill me. Probably." She rolled her eyes again but started to walk towards him, stopping only when he added, "No gloves." A nerve in his head throbbed when Marie physically moved away from him yet again.

"Ah- ah can't." Logan sighed. "Yes, you can. You won't hurt me Marie." She swallowed, taking another step back. "But- but ah _could_ if-" Refusing to let her continue to worry, he strode forward and hugged her to him, pressing every inch of their bodies against one another and pressed his lips to her neck.

"I got you Marie." He murmured. She made an odd sound, like she might cry, before she nodded against his shoulder. Slowly her arms came up around him, he could feel her easing off each glove and dropping them to the floor. Still holding her close, he began to sway, gradually loosening his hold enough that their eyes could meet while he held one small hand over his heart.

"Not dead yet." He joked. Marie's lips pursed but she moved in a little closer.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

"This is.. Ah nevah slow danced before." She admitted. He raised an eyebrow and she continued, "Ah wasn't allowed, mah daddy said it wasn't appropriate. Ah was supposed tah wait for that till ah was a debutante." Logan shrugged. "I don't make a habit of dancing with anybody else." He replied, kissing her head. Marie blushed but let him put her arms around his neck. More progress, he mentally cheered. Not to mention, Marie smelt really fucking good.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Feeling like you're gonna zap me yet?" He asked, mock seriously. Marie pretended to glare. "When yah act like a pain, yeah." He nipped at her fingertips. "Brat." She laughed, moving in time to the music with ease until the song switched over.

 _You make it look like it's magic_

 _Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

 _I'm never confused_

 _Hey, hey_

The sultry music crooned on while Logan let the hands on her back slide a little lower. "Logan ah- sugah ah don't wanna hurt-" Logan rested his forehead against hers,drifting on the slow rhythm. "You won't. Just feel me darlin. Feel me under your hands. Against you. Pressed into you. Let yourself float." Her breathing slowed, the hands that were about to pull away rested back on his shoulders.

 _I'm so used to being used_

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

 _Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _Cause girl you earned it_

 _Girl you earned it_

He spun her out, pleasantly surprised when she stood en pointe and did a little pirouette. "You've been holding out on me Kid." She went red, instantly flat-footed. "Mah parents made meh take ballet till ah was 13." He smiled and pulled her back into his embrace. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Marie shrugged, eyes down but smiling up at him from under eyelashes. He rested his chin on top of her head, unable to stop a purr when she snuggled closer and put her nose to his throat.

 _You know our love would be tragic_

 _So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

 _We live with no lies_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You're my favorite kind of night_

"Been thinking.. Maybe we could practice control. So you'll feel better about your skin." He whispered. Marie moved in tighter,trying not to hope too quickly. "Practice how?" Slowly, almost as though he expected her to be spooked if he moved too fast, Marie felt his hands cup her curves, cradeling her against im. She could feel his heart pounding beneath his shirt, bated breath when their lips touched.

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

With his mouth slanted over hers, Marie cupped the back of Logan's neck to hold him fast, making her way slowly to the bed. When the back of her knees bumped the mattress, she lay back, pulling the feral along with her. He paused only to meet her eyes, bracing his weight above her. "Just say the word. We'll stop." Marie nodded, tugging him back down and shivering at the heat blossoming between her legs.

 _'Cause, girl, you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _'Cause, girl, you earned it_

 _Girl, you earned it, yeah_

His hips rolled into hers, as languid as the music and tongue coaxing mewls out of her throat. Knowing her anxiety would trigger her skin, Marie forced herself not to think and instead let instinct guide her. One hand, unbidden, moved up beneath his shirt to feel the muscles below. Her fingers caught on the grooves of old scars, the pads of fingertips connecting just light enough to make him growl.

 _On that lonely night_

 _We said it wouldn't be love_

 _But we felt the rush_

 _It made us believe it was only us (only us)_

 _Convinced we were broken inside, inside_

Logan shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it aside and kissing her with a renewed vigor. Marie could scarcely breathe, gasping and trembling when his hand began to fondle one tender breast. "God… Marie…" Her hips were moving back to meet his, legs tangled up in his own and she couldn't seem to get enough of him.

 _'Cause, girl, you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _'Cause, girl, you earned it_

 _Girl, you earned it, yeah_

"Logan.. Oh sugah... more..." She wasn't sure how far they would go, how far she was ready to go. But she knew she didn't want this to stop, that she wasn't yet close enough to this man to satisfy her.

So of course, it had to be ruined by both her skin and a bored Pollock.

Her skin began to tingle at the same time as Pollock jumping up on Logan's back, eager to get in on "wrestling" on the bed. Logan yelped and Marie broke away, hastily trying to cover up any bare skin just in case. Pollock, meanwhile, meowed happily and continued to scamper back and forth.

"Son of a- Pollock!" Logan batted at the small animal, snarling irritably when the little cat tried to pounce on his hand. He sighed heavily, throwing a corner of the comforter over her, pulling his shirt back on while she mewled and tried to find her way out.

"She just wants tah play, that's all." Marie scolded him, letting her pet out. "So did I." He retorted, heated gaze dragging over her. She didn't really have an answer for that, other than to smile and hide her face in Pollock's fur. Logan didn't stay much longer, grumbling about kitten fur mittens and walking stiffly back to his room.

Marie spent another hour or so awake, thinking over every move they both had made and wondering how soon it would be before they could do it again. She rather liked this "practicing."


	22. Chapter 22: A red herring

**Little Darcy's before I begin this next chapter I really would like to give a shout out to KCReed, who sent me a very sweet PM the other day. Their words not only were encouraging, but also gave me a little boost to try and get this chapter done. So thank you so so much and kisses to you darling!**

 **And reviewers: do we want more Wolvie? Is he gonna be sexy and dominating and dangerous? Possessive? Tender? Preoccupied with Pollock? Lemme know! Also, there's an X-men apocalypse reference so if you haven't seen it, there may be some confusion.**

 **Chapter 22: A red herring**

Having slept in the bed in his room, Logan was pleasantly surprised to feel someone slipping under the covers with him the next morning. More asleep than awake, he turned, already reaching for his girl.

"Mornin Darlin." He purred.

"Morning sweet pea, gimme a kiss." Victor's voice rumbled back.

Logan jerked away as though he'd been burned, tangled up in the sheets and falling back off the bed. Victor's face peered over the edge, grinning widely.

"Morning Jimmy boy! Why so startled, you weren't expecting someone else were you?" Logan snarled, climbing up and shoving him out of the bed, a glance at the clock only making his mood sour further. "Too early for this shit Victor, whaddya want?" Victor frowned, looking completely confused.

"You disappoint me Jimmy. It's already 6:45, the sun's been up for a good 20 minutes." The younger feral grunted in reply and buried his head beneath a pillow. "Then tell it I said good morning and fuck off already." He groaned when Victor ripped the pillow away and began to roll him out of the bed.

"Too much to do today, come on and get up! We need to eat before we go." _That_ certainly caught Logan's attention. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and squinting in the morning sun as Victor threw open the curtains. "We're going somewhere? A job?" Victor shrugged, rummaging through his brother's things. "Geezus- Jimmy you dress like a toddler I swear- okay so now we need to get my tailor here too, great. You might have told me! You can borrow something of mine, just this once."

Bewildered, Logan automatically caught the shirt and jeans thrown in his direction. The jeans were his own, the red and blue checkered button down had to be buttoned at the wrists just so they didn't hang.

"No way in hell am I wearing-" His face caught the next tossed item, his leather jacket that had apparently been cleaned sometime in the night. "Look I'm not dressing up in a monkey suit just so you can haul me some place that'll probably get us killed-" Victor snorted loudly.

"This place couldn't be any safer. In fact, it could even be good for you and little one." Logan paused. "Good how?" Victor grinned, sitting on the bed while Logan went to change and wash in the bathroom.

"It's full of a bunch of do-gooders, run by a rich professor." He explained. Logan audibly scoffed at that. "Boarding school? No thanks. I don't do snot nosed kids and Rogue is already on her computer thingy." Victor rolled his eyes but his tone became more insistent.

"It's not a normal school Jimmy. This place is specifically for mutants. Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, known more informally as the X-mansion. I'm not so big on being a team player either, you know that. But Cat went there, before we met. She works there now, could probably pull some strings and get little one enrolled. Not to mention, I occasionally do work for the man in charge, his name is Charles. He pays well and he's always looking for new recruits."

Victor waited in silence, knowing his little brother's instinct was always to stay out of the limelight and avoid connections. Hell, he'd been the one to teach Jimmy how to scent out people's intentions. Which was why it was so important now that he get the younger man to see the possibilities this could bring.

Victor was no idiot. He knew that Jimmy held the same affection for him as he might a mischievous and nuisance of a pet. Actually, he seemed to be more fond of the cat then he was of Victor, so that might not be strictly true. At his worst, Jimmy would take off and be off the grid for years. At his best.. They were doing better than they had in a decade.

If he turned him down now, there was a good chance that after this little visit, Jimmy and his child bride would be pretty much AWOL. Victor Creed was done being broken, done being alone. It had been him and Jimmy, brothers to the end before. It would be that way again. An alpha and his second, with their mates and kits to be raised by the pack. Just as it should be.

"This place.. It's for other mutants?" Logan asked suspiciously. Victor nodded, not even bothering to hide his eagerness. "Little one could make some friends. You and her, you can't be on the road forever, she'll need a place to settle in sooner or later. I did my homework Jimmy, there's a property you could fix up, turn into a home for the two of you and any kits that come along in the future. She's no feral, but whatever her mutation is I'm sure it packs a punch. Xavier teaches mutants how to handle their powers, plus all the other usual school bits."

Logan came out, shaved and dressed, tugging at the color of his borrowed shirt and eventually shrugging out of it, returning to one of his own white tees. Victor made a face, but let him do it. "I don't smile on command Vicki. This is me. Sides, suppose Marie hates the place? What then?" Victor fought down a grin of triumph, not wanting to spook him off the idea.

"Then we come back here and re-group. I got clients enough that we could figure something out. Or you and little one can ship out again." He shrugged nonchalantly. He watched the wheels turn for what felt like eons before Logan finally shrugged.

"Fine. But I can't just leave Rogue here."

"Why not? Cat'll keep an eye on her."

"I don't know that woman."

Victor rose, smacking his cheek with open affection.

"You will."

 **Marie was in the midst of a rather scandalous dream involving Logan, her silk gloves and raspberry chocolate ice cream when she was woken up by hands belonging to the actual man.**

"Mmmm.. Mornin sugah." She offered her feral man a sleepy smile, one that widened against his lips when he kissed her. " _Good_ morning." She grinned. He chuckled, low and masculine, smelling to her like cigars and evergreen and something distinctly Logan.

"Mornin darlin. Sorry to wake you so early." To his surprise, she offered a flirty smile and tugged him down on top of her. "If yah promise tah always do it like that, ah don't mind." She reached up for another kiss, but frowned when she realized he was already dressed.

"What time is it? Did ah oversleep?"Logan hastened to reassure her, smelling her anxiety rise. "No, Victor got me up early. We're going somewhere for the day, or at least until lunch. I didn't wanna leave without saying goodbye."

Marie kissed him again, more demure now and smelling concerned. "Is it another job?" He rolled over, putting a hand behind his head and letting her curl up on his chest. "Could be… he says it's some kind of school. For people like us. If he puts me on the payroll, it'll be steady work." Marie traced circles on his body, still waking up.

"Where would we stay?" The knot he hadn't even been aware of began to unravel in his gut. Marie hadn't even considered being apart. " Vic said there's a spot nearby, a person could build a house if they wanted." Marie craned her neck to look upward at him.

"A house?"

Had he scared her off? He had no problem with the idea of having her with him for the rest of their lives, but he also understood if she wasn't thinking that that far ahead.

"Uh.. yeah. I mean, I guess students have housing so if you went there, you could probably have your own room and stuff.."

"But yah would be in the house?"

"After I got it built yeah."

Marie nestled closer,hiding her face in his neck. "Ah.. ah wanna stay with yah Logan. Ah don't want us tah be split up!" The knot dissolved completely and he kissed her head. "Hey. Nobody's splitting us up. It's you and me, right?" Marie looked up at him, plainly anxious now.

"Yah promise?"

"You got my heart kid. Too late to take it back now."

Her 100 watt smile would have been reward enough. But of course, Marie took it a step further and hooked a leg over his waist, kissing him with obvious adoration and pink cheeks.

"Yah have mah heart too sugah."

His smiled gained a rakish edge and he nuzzled the girl. "Got a little bit of time before I have to be down for breakfast.." Wolverine pushed through, gold eyes shining with a predatory gleam and voice lowering an octave or two. "Wolvie!" Marie beamed, smothering him in some kisses of his own. He purred and flipped them over, rubbing against his chosen mate.

"Didn't get a turn last night darlin'. Pretty unfair, don't you think?" Marie giggled and nodded, using her leg strength to flip them over again. "Very unfair." His hand went up, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her mouth down to his. As bold as Logan was hesitant, his hands quickly became busy, gripping her butt and squeezing possessively while his tongue plunged into her mouth. When her hips jerked into his own, Wolverine let his hands move up to her sleep shirt, tugging at it insistently.

"Off."

"Wolvie ah can't-"

"Why?"

"Mah sk-"

Eyes fully gold and sitting up with her still on his lap, he tugged on it again.

"Know what I'm doing. _Off_ Marie."

While normally she might have shied away from such an order, Marie was lost in the feelings her would be mate was invoking. Feeling unusually bold, she did as commanded and slowly crossed her arms over one another to lift the shirt over her head. That feeling increased tenfold when she straddled him, chest bare and watched his eyes rove hungrily over her.

"Marie mate." His growl went straight between her thighs and Marie was fairly certain she stopped breathing when his hot mouth covered one tightly puckered nipple. She keened, hands tightening in his hair to hold him place. The purr he gave in response was enough to wipe out the last few doubts still lingering.

Truthfully, Marie wasn't sure which attitude she preferred. With Wolverine in control, there was no thinking and no hesitation. He wanted her, something made abundantly clear by the fact that he was currently sucking and lapping at her breasts with reckless abandon.

But then too, there was Logan who was controlled hunger and slow burn. The same one who stoked the flames, before adding more. Which is not to say she didn't love how he touched her, she did. But would she have to choose? Or-

"Stop thinking darlin." He rumbled, putting her on her back. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry ah- sorry." He shook his head, nuzzling her throat. "Don't apologize. Just wanna touch you. Make you feel good. If you're not into it-" Had she hurt his feelings?

"No! No ah'm okay. Ah just- ah want yah tah know ah belong tah yah. _Both_ of yah." She replied nervously. His head cocked in a typical dog like manner, brow furrowing. "We know.. What's on your mind?" Trust Wolvie to sniff out the need to talk. Marie sighed, stroking his hair.

"Ah- when Lola showed meh our rooms, she was tellin meh about bein a mate. An.. an ah just wanna be with yah but maybe ah'm not gonna be a good mate or maybe ah'm not ready tah make that decision- wolvie ah nevah wanna hurt yah. Or Logan. Ah- ah love yah too much. An ah'm really scared that maybe ah can't give yah what yah want or need." She admitted, hiding her face against him.

He forced her chin up, purring reassuringly. "We love you just as much. And we're never gonna force you into anything. We _know_ we are yours. Plain and simple. You take such good care of us. And we want to be with you always. Skin on or off." Smelling terribly relieved, Marie kissed him tenderly. "Ah love yah wolvie." He chortled, grazing his teeth over her earlobe.

"Enough to just call us wolf?"

Marie raised an eyebrow, in a surprisingly similar gesture.

"Yah want meh tah call yah something else?"

Smirking now he crawled down her body, nipping and kissing her skin. "If you're gonna be flirting or screamin for me, rather it be something that doesn't sound like a pup."The succubus smiled back, trailing her fingertips down his spine.

"Ah happen tah like callin yah Wolvie. But if yah want somethin else.. Maybe we could go for a drive cowboy. Would that suit yah?" His response was another growl and moving back up for a kiss.

" **Look alive Jimmy Boy, we're here." Victor ordered.** Logan grunted, getting out of the SUV and shifting in his pants. The entire ride down he'd been lost in the memories of that morning, still annoyed that Victor had decided to interrupt his time with Marie. He'd rode shotgun while the animal took the reigns and had been more than ready to take things further when his brother decided to pound on the door and ruin everything.

Marie had jumped a good three feet, skin flicking on at the perceived threat and too startled to turn it back off. The animal had gone back under and Logan was left to try and convince her to at least kiss him goodbye. Eventually they'd compromised and he'd kissed her threw one of her scarves, the experience both surprisingly erotic and incredibly frustrating. She'd been jumpy and irritable, thinking he wasn't taking the threat of her mutation seriously enough and he'd been furious at his brother for putting her in such a state.

Now he was in a rotten mood and would probably return to an even grumpier Marie. Great. Just great.

"Quit yer sulkin'. You need to make a good impression for you and little one." Victor reminded him, giving his head a quick cuff. He snarled back, in no mood for Victor's domineering attitude. They made their way into the mansion, cutting through a throng of chattering students and the hustle and bustle of daily life.

Logan took a moment to adjust to the noise and scent overload, rolling his shoulders and shaking his head to clear it. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how his brother could stand it-

"Mr. Creed, I see you're here early. The professor is in his office." A voice greeted them. Logan looked up and became rooted to the spot. On the staircase was a slim redhead, fair and cultured in a black pencil skirt and cream colored sweater. Her heels scarcely made a sound as she seemed to float towards them, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. Regally, she offered a hand to Victor who kissed it with his usual charm.

"A pleasure as always Dr. Grey." He purred. Dr. Grey smiled back. "That's very kind of you to say. And who's-" The words died in her throat while she stared back at Logan. He knew her. Somehow… there were hazy memories. He'd been used again, his body not under his own control. There was chaos and anger and bloodlust...

And then the storm dissipated and everything was so very clear.

Hands.. _Her_ hands. Touching his temples, calming the rage and returning to him a sliver of humanity-

"Jimmy! Manners. Sorry about him, he's not very good with the opposite sex." Victor explained. Dr. Grey shook herself, offering a coy smile. "I'm sure that's not true. The atmosphere of our school can be a bit overwhelming. I'm doctor Jean Grey. You are?"

Logan took the hand she offered, trying not to shiver.

"The Wolverine."


	23. Chapter 23: Tentative steps

**So I sort of know where this is headed, it's just the journey getting there that's troubling me. Plus, I write it and to me it seems boring so I try to stir things up as best I can. I'm sick yet again, just lost my pet and life is kicking the crap out of me so dunno when I'll be posting but I'll keep trying little Darcy's**

 **Chapter 23: Tentative steps**

Marie didn't bother going down to breakfast once Logan had gone. She wasn't entirely sure he would want her wandering Victor's home and besides her stomach was in knots.

It wasn't like they hadn't argued before. They had, lots of times. But this morning.. The game had changed. Their tiptoeing around one another, the palpable frustration, that was no longer an option. If she became scared or angry or nervous..

He could die. Just like that.

The very thought of his passing had tears welling in her eyes. Marie was no harlequin romance heroine. She could live without him, if she had to. She'd been demure and gunshy for the majority of her life and had promised herself she would never go back to being that scared little rabbit.

But life without Logan? Marie shivered, swallowing back the lump in her throat. Why couldn't he see she was right? For all the ways he protected her, she had to protect him in this way. The fight was a stupid one anyway, him wanting a kiss goodbye. She could have just hugged him and then kissed him later. She'd rather he be a little ornery then-

"Sweetie you're adorable but you stink. Whatever you're thinking about, stop."

The current, like electricity, coursed through her nervous system as her skin turned on. Marie's heart beat slowed only when she saw it was Lola who'd broken her out of her dark ruminations.

"Ah keep forgettin yah can read mah scent. Ah do that with Logan too sometimes." Marie admitted, sitting up and tucking her knees under her chin. Lola came over with a breakfast tray, today clad more casually in an oversized plum sweater that sat off the shoulder and grey knee high socks. Even in the low key ensemble, she still managed to make a slim Marie feel whale like and immature.

"I brought you brunch. Thought you might be a late sleeper." Lola offered,nodding at the full plate before her. For meat options there was either bacon or ham. She'd also brought baked treats in the form of cheese popovers, apple turnovers and a few mini muffins.

"Did Logan eat before he left?" She asked. Lola nodded, nibbling at a turnover. "I made breakfast sandwiches for them to eat on the way." Satisfied, Marie helped herself to the tall glass of orange juice and a wedge of quiche. She met Lola's curious gaze over the rim of her cup, swallowing before she arched an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of her feral partner.

"Do ah have somethin in mah teeth?"

Lola smiled. "I was just thinking how much you remind me of myself, when I was younger." Marie resumed eating, not entirely sure of how to respond. The older woman seemed to understand, continuing,

"It's not easy. Loving men like ours. When Victor told me he had a brother, I'll admit I was surprised. He's always been… well I suppose his reputation proceeds him. But you ought to see the way he talks about Jimmy- sorry, Logan- sometimes."

Against her better judgment, (and perhaps because of an innate need for female companionship) Marie spoke up.

"What does he say?"

"All kinds of things. Stories from when they were younger, crazy escapades they got caught up in. Victor talks about him almost like he died or something."

This lined up with what Logan had been telling her. How he had no memory beyond the past 15 to 20 years. How Wolvie recognized Victor but Logan didn't. For the first time, Marie moved past her worries concerning the older feral man and pondered what his true motivations might be.

In a way, they were very similar. Nomads, with no family and no connections. Except to one person - Logan. What _wouldn't_ she do to make certain he was happy? To know that he was loved and safe, by her? She'd been in near tears just _thinking_ about what life could be like without him. Victor and Logan were blood.

"Is that why yah bein so nice tah meh? So that ah'll convince him tah stay?" Marie murmured. Lola shook her head, curling up into her own comfy sitting position.

"I love my mate. He loves yours. They're family, whether you and I get along or not. But I'd really like it if we could be friends. Like I said before, I think we're quite a lot alike and that goes for our relationships too. Well… mostly. Victor and I aren't lacking so much in the sex department." She laughed when Marie blushed hotly, eyes full of mirth and squeezing her hand in easy affection.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just so much fun teasing you. I'm sorry, don't be mad."

"Yah really.. Different."

Lola smiled,offering her juice back to her. "I know you have no reason to trust me. I wouldn't trust me either, meeting Victor Creed's mate the first time. But I'm trying. Can we at least agree to try?"

It would need a conversation with Logan before she gave any firm reply. But Marie had already decided this was something she wanted to try and work on. Hopefully it wouldn't come back to haunt her.

 **As it turned out, her decision would work in her favor, as Logan was already thinking of settling down.** The "interview" with the man running the school, had been.. Interesting.

He'd been uncomfortable in such an open and overwhelming space but something about the man.. He could respect a leader who looked after so many with such seeming ease. Charles Xavier.. The sort who'd only smiled when Logan called him Chuck and who smelt like strength and determination when talking about the people under him.

Victor had been respectful, something that spoke volumes. Logan (correctly) read the situation as two alpha's talking business and both knew the other's strengths and how to play to them.

Victor had done some smooth talking and somehow or another Logan was offered a temporary position. It was on a trial basis and he would be doing jobs with Victor. He wasn't really sure on the details, mostly because he'd been distracted by fair and demure Dr. Grey.

He _knew_ her. He was sure of it. It had been years since they'd met and it hadn't been a long chat but it was memorable for two reasons:

-She brought him back from the edge

-She hadn't been afraid

What's more, she was _here. Here_ , where he could ask questions, find out what she'd been doing in that facility. Maybe she had answers for him, even a scrap of information could be a clue to his past. If she wasn't scared of him, then maybe she knew who he was? Or, perhaps, whatever she'd done to calm his mind could help bring back memories too.

To finally have an explanation to the nightmares, to have a name to give to Marie, to their children.. To KNOW himself. It was almost too much to bear.

He wasn't sure what to think. He felt.. Rough. Lost. And wrong. They made their way back to Victor's home where he mumbled something akin to an excuse and made his way up the stairs. He couldn't get drunk and who knew the last time he'd been sick, but his head was pounding and he was in serious need of some stress relief.

He remembered the earlier argument only as he realized Marie had chosen not to leave her door open to him and this only worsened his mood as he stepped into his own room.

"Is there rules to this or do we get tah have make up sex now?"

Logan was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash his head snapped up so fast. Marie was laying back against his pillows, looking just as inviting and ready for him as she had that morning. She'd switch shirts, into yet another one of his but left her legs bare. Milky legs contrasted with her gloved hands, silk gloves that went up to her elbows and were tantalizingly being removed, one slow finger at a time.

"Holy Shit."

 **As luck would have it, his lack of poetic response was exactly what was needed.** Truth be told, Marie was surprised he couldn't smell her nerves and was even more surprised she'd been able to pull this seduction off. Logan's jaw was still dragging on the floor and when he began to move towards her she opened her arms to him. He toed off his boots and went to her side, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"M'sorry. Just wanna love you. I hate that you feel like you have to hold back. I'm not afraid of you Marie." She kissed his head, carding her fingers through his scalp and all resolve to be firm went out the window. "Ah know. Ah love yah too. And ah know yah wanna help. But part of that is lettin meh know mah limits. Okay?"He sighed, actually pouting at her but caved all the same.

"Doesn't mean you can shut me out. We'll go through things together, the good _and_ the bad. Clear?"

She gave her own assent, then tugged him up to meet her eyes. "Okay so we fought for the first time as a couple.. Yah know better than ah do. What happens now?"

His contrite attitude from previous seconds was replaced with a wicked grin.

"You said it yourself darlin'. Gotta make up."


	24. Chapter 24: All that you are

**Little Darcy's, I'm not gonna lie. The following chapter is straight up fluff, sexy times, Logan and Marie gettin it on, what you've been waiting for. There's more chapters to be had, further the plot all that. But in the meantime, this is here. Unless you're not into that, in which case feel free to skip this chapter, I'll do a sum up next chapter if anything big happens. MWUAH! (Also the chapter title is from an ED Sheeran song and also what should happen next hmm?)**

 **Chapter 24: All that you are is all that I'll ever need**

To be completely honest, Logan had gone through this particular first in his head about a billion times. Some versions, they attacked one another, sending clothes flying and the door being kicked shut with his foot behind them.

Other times, it was all hesitance and soft touches, moving so that they scarcely dared breathe for fear of ruining the moment with words.

Either option would have been fine with him. So long as he got to take Marie to bed, he didn't much care how it happened. Or so he'd thought.

But now that the moment was here and uninterrupted… lord she deserved so much couldn't let this moment be spoiled or marred and he had a knack for ruining all he touched.

"Hey sugah, where'd yah go just now? Not bored already are yah?" Marie teased, only half kidding. He scented her worry and kissed her temple. "Never. Listen Darlin'.. You sure you wanna do this now? I'm all for it but I want you to feel ready, we can still-"

Marie's hand went down to cup the front of his jeans, her palm pressing firmly against his hardening erection.

"Is wolvie in there with yah?"

Suddenly he was finding it hard to focus.

"Yeah he- I can put him away if you don't-"

"Ah want yah both. All of yah Logan Howlett, every bit. The man and the feral. Yah.. yah still want meh even with mah skin?"

One sharp nod as his eyes swirled between gold and brown, a growl to alert her to the Wolverine's presence and they were off to the races. His lips found their way to her neck, planting kisses in distraction as he finished off the rest of the buttons on his shirt and moved aside the fabric. His smile turned to a smirk and he hooked a finger beneath the red lace panty line.

"Kinda like this but it seems a bit saucy for you darlin'." Marie blushed,hiding her face in his chest. "The Rogue liked it too. So ah bought it." His chuckle was warm, blooming over her skin and reverberating through them both. "All this lace, held up by some dental floss? Can't be very comfortable." Marie let her lips meet his, sighing when he took control of the kiss and working the flannel from his shoulders.

"Maybe if yah don't much care for em, yah could take em off?" Purring, he waited for her to lift her hips, then pulled the panties down her legs and tossed them aside. Her fingers fumbled to find the button of his jeans while they kissed again, tongues dueling until her lips were swollen and he was growling steadily.

"Sugah.. Want yah shirt off." She panted. He grunted, nipping at her mouth and rose up, pulling the wife beater over his head. Marie leaned back against the pillows, licking her lips at the sight of her man. His jeans hung low on his hips, chest and abs bare to her eyes, tags hanging against the skin and gleaming, his hair wild from where she'd run her hands through it. His eyes glinted back at her, hungry and dark.

"Yah beautiful." She breathed. He growled and pounced, starved for the taste and feel of her. Her body beneath his, Marie's back arched as his mouth closed around one dusty nipple.

"Taste good.. My Marie.." Hot and wet, he suckled, working her nipple in his teeth and squeezing the other, giving it sharp quick tugs. "Lo.. Logan.." He nuzzled between her breasts, leaving warm open mouthed kisses down her belly, circling her navel with his tongue and smiling at her shy giggles.

"What are yah doin' sugah?" He nipped at the tan 's' shaped birthmark on her hip and continued his journey exploring her body. Large hands skimmed over her calves, massaged the soles of her dainty feet. He kissed the insides of her thighs, inhaled deeply and let her scent drift over him, full and rich and wet.

Logan let his fangs graze over her pubic mound, growling when her hips twitched in response. "Just breathe darlin'. Trust me?" Marie nodded, breath hitching as his tongue made a tortuous descent up and down her slit. Her eyes drifted shut, her hands moved to grip Logan's hair tight and hold him in place while his tongue moved inside her, lapping up her juices and teasing her clit.

"Logan.. Unnnggh.. More.." Marie hung on, hips moving insistently, trying to get more of that delicious friction where she needed it. He let his tongue continue to torment her while his fingers slowly entered her, plunging in and out and working in tandem to bring her to climax.

"Oh god.. P-please- Logan!" Marie let out a long wail of pleasure as his mouth was flooded, humping his tongue and her body flushed from head to toe."Again. Need you ready for me darlin'." Two of his fingers crooked in a 'come here' gesture, repeating until her hips lifted off the bed, riding out another mind blowing wave. Still panting, she could only lay limp as Logan kicked off his jeans and positioned himself above her, bracing his body at her entrance.

"I love you." He murmured. Lids heavy and eyes fogged from her recent pleasure, Marie moved up to kiss him. She hummed at the taste of herself still on his lips, sucked his tongue hungrily.

"Ah love yah Logan Howlett. Love yah, love The Wolverine." His body tingled, a mix of anticipation and her mutation turning itself on and off. "Just relax. I'm here, right here with you." Clumsy fingers stroked him, growing more bold when he pressed into her hand.

"Want yah tah feel good too sugah." She accepted another kiss,tensing when he began to enter her. "Breathe for me. Promise it'll feel good M'rie." To distract her, he gave her another kiss, interlocking their hands and holding them in place above her head. Inch by nearly unbearable inch, he pushed onward, letting her adjust and sucking at her throat and breasts until she was keening for more.

Like a short in a live electrical current, her skin gave quick and short drains, drawing him in ever closer until they were moving together in a rhythm all their own. Marie sighed out his name, letting her legs wrap around his waist and her ankles hook at the small of his back. By this time he was growling near continuously, kissing whatever parts of her that were available to him and within reach.

"Logan.. Please-" She convulsed as his teeth sank into her throat, marking her solely for his own. "Mine.. My Marie-" His own hips jerked in response to her, his body emptying into hers and drained further by her mutation. When he collapsed in exhaustion and mindless bliss, Marie was quick to squirm out from under him, pulling the sheet up between them.

He nuzzled into the pillows, too far gone to even lift his head but held her hand with a blanket between their palms and a lazy smile solely for her eyes. Meanwhile, Marie was in a panic.

"Ah'm sorry! Ah knew we shouldn't have- ah'm sorry, are yah okay? Logan? Logan stay with meh!Ah'm sorry, it felt so good ah-"

He gave her hand a sharp tug, pulling her down flat beside him and purred drowsily.

"M'fine. Not dyin." He mumbled, nearly asleep. Marie continued to fret, feeling for his pulse through the sheet and not even remotely relaxed. "Then what do yah call this?! Huh? Can't even hold yah head up and look at meh!"

Drawing on the last few dregs of his inner reserve, he scooted up until they were eye to eye and hugged her close. Instinct made her nestle in, even while keeping the sheet up to give her skin time to turn itself off. He pressed a kiss to her hair, careful to keep in line with her personal boundaries, and then gave her new mark a quick lap with his tongue. When she shivered, enough of the tension in her eased so that he was able to bury his head in the pillows once more.

"It's called afterglow darlin'. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I'll make sure of it."


	25. Chapter 25: F is for friends

**Hey little Darcy's, It's been a spell but it's a new year and that means new fics for all! Be safe, be good, be adventurous, and send me ideas! Kisses**

 **Chapter 25: F is for friends who do stuff together**

With things arranged at the school, Logan and Marie settled into a schedule of sorts.

In the morning, they'd usually end up mating before readying themselves for the day. While grudgingly appreciative of Victor's hospitality, Logan in no way wanted to be indebted to the older feral if he could help it. Along this line of thinking, he began to work on the rundown house Xavier had mentioned, spending any free time or days off from missions to build a home for Marie.

While he was doing this, Marie was adjusting to being back in regular classes with other students. For the first couple of weeks, she kept mostly to herself. While a generally friendly person, Marie was wary of people, even other mutants. She was more interested in keeping on track to graduate and getting a head start on college courses.

However, even with all her quick thinking and ninja like stealth, one girl had decided she was going to make a friend anyway, whether she liked it or not.

Jubilation Lee, christened "fire cracker" by Logan, was known for her sass, motor mouth, and love of bubble gum. Logan had first run into her while training in the danger room and despite all his growls and grunting, she seemed more amused than afraid. When Marie had reacted in disbelief, he'd only shook his head in pity. The young woman had no idea she was about to be overrun.

 **Their friendship began largely in part due to Marie's mutation.** She'd stayed late in the art room one day, working on a sculpture to contribute to the School's art exhibit. It was about 25 percent of her grade and being alone, she'd removed her gloves,setting them on the table nearest. Humming along to her Pandora, (this room had some phenomenal acoustics) she relished every bit of freedom afforded to her without the cover of fabric. The feel of raw material, of clay and wire and paint was heavenly..

"Whoa there chica, do you and the materials like need a room or something? Cause I could totes come back."A voice teased. Marie jumped, slicing her hand on wire and yelping in pain. Distracted by the blood now oozing from her wound, she very nearly allowed the girl to touch her in concern and only just managed to scramble back out of reach.

"Don't touch meh!" She shrieked, cringing internally as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Expecting the girl to make some sort of excuse and make a run for it, Marie was pleasantly surprised when she only held her hands up.

"I won't hurt you. Promise, cross my heart and hope to die. I didn't mean to scare you, lemme at least get a bandaid or somethin. Is it bleeding like, super bad?" Stunned by her concern, Marie could only nod. The young asian woman, snapping what smelt like watermelon bubblegum, hurried to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit, returning just as quickly.

"I think we have like.. Medical tape? Yeah and there's some gauze- if it's really bad you should probably go see Doctor McCoy. He'll fix you up easy." The girl suggested, arranging everything on the table. Still keeping her within peripheral vision, Marie got to work, patching herself up.

"I'm Jubilee by the way, but you can call me jubes if you want, that's what my friends do. You're the new student, right? The one who came with The Wolverine?I think we have some classes together, I'm pretty hard to miss being so gorgeous and all but we haven't gotten to talk before this so no time like the present for introductions at least that's how I like to think of it. Say what's the deal with you two anyway, like is he your dad or uncle or boyfriend or what?"

Mind working furiously to keep up with her new friend's jabberjaw, Marie bought herself a little extra time by pretending to focus on her injury. To her own ears, her voice was calm and even a little curious when she asked, "Ah am, yes. Why do yah want tah know about Wolverine?" To Jubilee, it came out more like a growl, accompanied by possessive daggers being shot out of Marie's eyes.

Unperturbed, Jubilee hopped up onto the table beside her.

"He's hot, duh."

"He's also taken."

"Look but don't touch, got it."

The entire situation was so ridiculous that Marie broke into a grin while Jubilee giggled. Both were soon laughing so hard it actually took a couple of minutes to calm down. When they could take a breath without chuckling, Jubilee scooted a little closer.

"So what's your mutation? You didn't want me touching you, does it have something to do with that?" Marie nodded, cleaning up her extra materials.

"Ah- mah skin drains people." She admitted, shame coloring her cheeks and forcing her to hang her head. Again her new friend surprised her.

"That is SO badass! You're like.. You're like a super pretty grim reaper! Is that why I always see you wearing dark clothes? Oh my GAWD can you communicate with ghosts? Cause if you can, I totally have some people I would love to prank and- Oh. I'm rambling again, aren't I?" She broke off at Marie's shocked- or was it pained?- expression.

"Yah not- yah not scared of meh?"

Jubilee shrugged, flipping long black hair over the edges of a yellow collar.

"Should I be? I really am sorry for startling you." She apologized again. Marie found herself smiling openly now, the last bit of her "borrowed senses" being utilized to check her scent for lies. When she found none, she pulled her gloves back on and accepted Jubilee's offer to shake.

"No. Ah'm just.. Used to different reactions, that's all. Mah name is Rogue. It's nice tah meet yah Jubilee."

"You too Rogue. Now, seriously, _can_ you talk to ghosts?"

She couldn't, but there were always other things to discuss. So much in fact that she accepted an invitation to lunch.

" **Over here darlin'."**

Marie caught sight of her man leaning up against his truck, hands in his jean pockets and leather jacket snug over his abdomen. He'd whistled lightly to grab her attention, then called from his relaxed position. She made her way through a throng of students, ignoring the curious looks but not bothering to fight the wave of smugness that rose up in her chest.

Even in the short time they'd been here, Logan had made his presence known. He was hard to miss, with his gruff attitude, penchant for cigar chewing and good looks. Jubilee had made a point to inform her that many of the female students were all aflutter and that she would need to stake her claim to keep them away.

With that in mind, Marie readily accepted a kiss hello and didn't so much as fret when he copped a feel, smirking against her lips.

"Have a good day darlin'?"

"Mmhm. Ah think ah made a friend too."

"Yeah?"

He helped her into the truck, starting up the engine and giving her a minute to buckle up before pressing for details. She told her about Jubilee and the other people she'd met at lunch, of how her project was going and the like. He asked questions from time to time, designed to be certain she was thriving, but mostly was just happy to hear her talk.

With the conversation flowing, they were at the house in what felt like no time. Logan was still working on the place but the floors were laid and sanded and the windows were in. He insisted the inside be a surprise, so Marie snagged the blanket and a sandwich from the lunch basket she packed him each day, then hopped in the bed of the pickup to start on homework.

"You alright here?"

"Yah ask meh that everyday." She reminded him, already working on a problem.

"And I'll keep asking." He gave her a peck, then went back to work. She sang while she did her school work, knowing he enjoyed it and pleased that they could be so happy just because of little quirks like that. For today at last, everything was exactly as it should be.

 **Alright little Darcy's, this chapter was a bit tame, maybe even a little boring but with Marie meeting more of the mutants in the school, I'm laying some groundwork here for something else. So hopefully you stick around!**


	26. Chapter 26: Penny for your thoughts

**Little Darcy's you naughty little monkeys you! The reviews I got, tsk tsk tsk. Actually the last chapter was pretty tame but this is one gonna have some plot pushing it forward. If you wouldn't mind, review and let me know how long you all think this should go on or if I should just wrap it up and move forward.**

 **Chapter 26: Penny for your thoughts**

Marie woke up nude and deliciously sore in various places.. She and Logan had left their bed for a brief midnight snack, something she was surprised to hear him admit he liked just as much as being inside of her.

"Ah can't believe yah just said that!" She swatted at him, reddening further when he only grinned good naturedly and resumed chomping into his sandwich.

"Why shouldn't I say it? It's true Kid. I like bein with you." He gave one of her curls a light tug, purring when she kissed his cheek and snuggled further into his lap. The arm about her waist tightened into a little hug.

"Wasn't too rough with you was I? You're feeling alright?" He asked through a mouthful for about the billionth time since their first coupling. She rolled her eyes and nibbled at her own late night supper.

"Ah'll be feelin downright testy if yah keep askin meh. Ah feel fine. Better than fine." She reminded him for the umpteenth time. It was his turn to be sheepish and he hid his face in her neck. "Just makin sure darlin. You were so worried there at the end again." Marie smiled.

"Ah know ah was. But yah took real good care a meh, just like yah always do. An yah made sure ah didn't keep feelin bad. In fact, ah thought.. Ah thought maybe if yah wanted.. We could do it again?"

They'd just barely made it back to their rooms.

 **Now though, Marie was awake and had no interest in going back to sleep.** They'd made love twice more, sleeping in between and then had some _really_ good sex (of course she had nothing to compare it to but considering how boneless she'd been afterwards she was pretty sure he was fantastic in bed) before settling in for the night.

Logan was still asleep, lying on his stomach and back bare to her greedy eyes. The sheet was low enough that she could see the V shaped dip of his hips, the broad shoulders she'd clung to the night before out in the open. Lying beside a naked Logan Howlett was a privilege that she took seriously and had no intention of ever squandering.

She let her fingers brush down his side, just enough sensation to make him roll over and then decided to explore while he was still out cold. She liked the dark curls of hair on his chest, the way it rose and fell evenly with each deep breath. Feeling bold, she wiggled closer and kissed the spot between his shoulder and his neck, the same spot he'd marked on her body.

Logan mumbled and continued to doze, letting the girl continue on with her examination. He had scars here and there, still healing from recent fights because of the pulls her mutation had caused on him. She spared a brief moment's guilt about that but just as quickly shook it off. He'd made a point of letting her practice on him, even before they'd become bedmates. Each time there was no fear, no anger. If anything, his thoughts were always of her own well being. If he could still stand after their session, he got her food and drink to recharge, always happy to settle in for a group nap with she and Pollock.

Bolstered by this care and wanting to surprise him the say way he so often did her, Marie pulled the sheet down further. She'd noticed before of course his 'morning wood', something that they'd mostly ignored when bedding together on the road. It also wasn't lost on her the way he grew firmer every time she'd touched him.

Following this line of thought, she let her fingers walk up his thighs and began to stroke his cock, watching in fascination as the muscle grew warmer, the tip leaking a few drops of precum.

"Gonna keep teasing or are you planning on doing something about this?" A sleepy voice above her rumbled. Looking up she met her partner's eyes, hints of gold beginning to show though. She began to stammer out a reply, laughing when he rolled them over and settled in for the ride.

 **That had been a few days ago.** In the days recent, Logan had been distracted and scatterbrained, even a bit more churlish than usual. Marie wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but she'd also heard him mumbling something about Dr. Grey. That only served to further the mystery and it took two days more before she'd gathered up enough courage to speak to him about it.

She waited until it was closer to the weekend, finished her homework assignment and then made her way over to Logan who was working on a hole in the porch. He'd been cursing a blue streak as the hammer fell, having (yet again) managed to miss his target and instead crush his thumb. Nonetheless, she continued on until she was at his side.

"Logan? Ah think we should talk."

"Not now Kid, I'm busy."

"But-"

"Go do your homework or watch TV or something, I said I'm busy."

Irritated by his snapping and more worried than ever, she pulled off a glove.

"Don't talk down tah meh Logan James Howlett. Ah'm not yah child, ah'm yah mate. Now _somethin_ is botherin yah and ah want yah tah tell meh what it is." He scowled, the glare deepening when he noticed her bared skin at the ready.

"I'm fine Marie."

She fixed him with a glare of her own.

"And now yah lyin."

Logan responded with a growl of warning, but didn't deny it. When she approached, hand still bare, he let her hug him tight.

"Please tell meh what's goin on. We can talk about it, or ah can just listen. Whatevah yah need. But yah told meh mates take care of each other, so please let meh take care of yah now." She pleaded. Sighing heavily, he nudged her out of his lap.

"Just.. just give me a little bit to get it sorted in my mind. Promise I'll talk to you about it before we go to bed tonight."

Doing her best not to view it as a rejection, Marie simply nodded and returned to the truck. They _would_ discuss it before bed.

Or she would know why.

 **It wasn't an easy thing, thinking so much about another woman.** Truthfully, he wasn't entirely sure how Marie would take his dilemma. He had no reason to think she'd be angry, necessarily;but he couldn't think she'd be very happy either. Truthfully, he wasn't all that certain how he felt about it himself.

Still pondering this, and dreading the upcoming discussion, Logan readied himself for bed and went into their now shared room. Marie was already there, sitting up but beneath the covers, his side turned down invitingly. He'd intentionally worn only sweats, figuring if she was upset the least he could do was let her drain him a bit. She took it as a sign to cuddle and immediately curled into his side.

"So." He began. A fantastic start, really.

"So." She replied, peering up at him.

Logan was thankful she only occasionally used her borrowed powers, he was sure he reeked of anxiety. How did this work? Did he just start talking? Did she start asking questions? Maybe they could just get some sleep and he'd never have to mention any of this again…

"Logan." Her voice was an anchor, her sudden movement startling. Without preamble, she rolled over, straddling his lap and hands in his hair, pulling him to her for a kiss. He'd never denied her before, and certainly wasn't going to start now. Instead, he let her take the lead, devour his mouth and wrap her tongue around his own. His hands were quick to knead her ass, growling when she rolled her hips against him. So caught up was he, he almost whined in protest when she stopped, panting.

"Ah love yah Logan. Hear meh? Ah love yah, and ah want yah, and ah need yah. That won't evah change, no matter what yah have on yah mind." She reminded him firmly. He wanted to press her into the mattress and fuck her into oblivion. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to run and hide away from the confusion…

"It's Jean. Jean Grey, that doctor lady from the school." He said instead.

Her scent said she was shocked. Her face gave nothing else away.

"Alright. What about Dr. Grey?" Marie asked calmly. Avoiding her eyes, he forced himself to continue.

"I- I know her. I dunno how. I just- she's somewhere in my memories. There's- I'm running and everything is LOUD and I want them _dead_ and I can _feel_ the blood, I can smell it, it's everywhere and there's so many bodies and that's all I'm good for, it was another lab, I thought there was one but there wasn't and I'm just this mindless killing machine _because_ of those no good crazy assholes and-"

"LOGAN!"

She saved him from himself. His claws were coming out, he couldn't breathe, it was too much and not enough and pain and screaming and he was so lost…

"Logan, sugah come back tah meh. Yah safe now." Even as he pressed his face into her chest, took deep breaths, the shame threatened to drown him.

"She brought me back. She was there. I don't know why, but she was and she brought me back. And then I ran and I don't know what she knows. Maybe she knows about my past, maybe she has answers.."

"Then yah need tah ask her sugah. But gettin grumpy and quiet won't solve anythin. Raght?"

Finally, he met her eyes, surprised to see them a bit wet.

"I didn't- I don't smell blood, did I hurt you? My claws-"

Her cool small hands cupped his face, kissing him gently.

"Only thing that hurts meh is when yah in pain silly man. Yah go ahead and speak with her. Maybe she can give yah some answers. We'll get through this, but together. Okay?"

The relief he felt was almost palpable and the animal very nearly started licking her like a puppy in thanks. As it was, he covered her in grateful kisses until she was laughing, and then let the kisses linger more little by little.

"Have I really been grumpy?" He muttered, sucking beneath her ear. She hummed in response, already working on removing her night shirt.

"M'sorry Darlin. Promise I'll make it up to you." The expression on her face went from the sweeter Marie to the more mischievous Rogue in an instant and he knew he was in for an interesting night.

"Then yah better start now cowboy."


	27. Chapter 27: Gossip Girl

**Chapter 27: Gossip Girl**

While Logan was trying to work out how best to approach Jean, Marie had some problems of her own.

People didn't get in her face, nobody was quite that stupid. To insult Victor Creed's little sister and The Wolverine's mate would at the very least result in a few lost limbs, if not becoming the recipient of a full death sentence.

Unfortunately, that meant instead of talking _to_ her, fellow students talked _about_ her. A fact she wasn't aware of until Jubilee brought it to her attention during lunch one day. She'd been attempting to decide between the roast beef and the grilled pork tenderloin when jubes came hurrying up, all in a tizzy and dragged her out of line.

"Girl you never told me you were bedding Wolfman AND Bobby!"

Marie nearly dropped her tray and only just caught hold of it in time. "What the hell are yah talking about, who told yah that?!" She hissed. Jubilee's eyebrows shot up. "You- you and Bobby Drake _aren't_ bed buddies of the most scandalous nature?" Marie shook her head so hard she nearly gave herself a concussion. "NO. Ah'm with Logan, end of story! Who told yah ah was sleepin with Bobby?" Looking about furtively, Jubilee stepped a little closer, lowering her voice.

"Kurt told Piotr that he saw you and Bobby with your heads together whispering in the library and when you walked back out he had your arm around his waist. He said he saw you two go back towards the dorms. So then Piotr told Kitty what Kurt said, and Kitty told me what Piotr said Kurt said and-" Flapping her hands to get her to shut up, Marie tried to ignore the dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Ah get it, ah get it. Has Bobby heard this too?"

Nodding in chagrin, she looked around again.

"He was looking for you last I saw. I got Kitty to stuff it like she does her bra-" Here she grinned, "But I don't know how many people she told before she got to me. I'm sorry Chica,I know you're banana's about your Wolfman, I never should have thought otherwise. I just.. I figured if the rumor mill had caught wind of it, and you two weren't officially an item yet I- I thought maybe it'd be better if it came from a friend."

Running a hand through her hair, Marie set aside her tray, appetite completely gone. "Ah hurt mah ankle when ah was tryin tah reach a book off a high shelf. I stepped down off the ladder wrong, Bobby was just helpin meh tah the infirmary! God this is just- the entire school is gonna think ah'm a slut jubes, what am ah gonna do?!" The mutant hugged her distraught friend, patting her back in consolation. "Bobby is pretty decent. I bet you he's just as embarrassed. If you guys say it isn't true and you show off being with Wolverine a little, I'm sure it'll all blow over." Trying not to cry, Marie fought back tears and tried to believe her.

"Yah think so?"

"Sure. I mean, people talked about you and Mr. Howlett a bunch but that's old news isn't it? 'Sides, we all know better than to mess with you guys. And anybody who's your friend wouldn't believe that garbage without going to the source first." Marie made a face.

"Why shouldn't they? Yah thought it was true." She reminded her. Jubilee shook her head. "That's different, I was just double checking." Not completely convinced and ready to tear a new one into Kitty, Marie just sighed.

"Ah gotta find Bobby. Logan too. Thanks for tellin meh Jubes."

"Anytime Girly."

Trying to ignore the few smirks thrown her way, Marie wandered the school for a bit before finally managing to catch the young man in question.

"Hey! Rogue. I- I've been lookin all over for you-"

"Yeah, meh too. Ah- yah probably heard…"

"Yeah…"

Shifting, he tried for a smile.

"Gee, you'd think if we were screwing each other we'd be able to hold a conversation a little easier than this, right?" He joked. She cringed and his forced laugh quickly died off.

"Sorry. I- I mean I already punched Kurt for running his mouth. And anybody who asks me gets the truth. I was just helping you out. That's the truth, no matter what the gossips are saying." Her hard concentration on the floor was broken just long enough to look up and see if he was serious.

"Yah told em the truth?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged, relief almost palpable.

"Ah thought most guys loved tah be known as studs."

This time his laughter was a little more genuine.

"Good to know this particular rumor gave you a better impression of me at least. I don't think anybody's ever called me a stud before."

Marie smiled too, trying to ignore the way her cheeks were heating up.

"It was a one time thing, don't let it go tah yah head."

"I'll try and stay grounded."

They shared a smile and Marie felt herself breathing a little easier. He shifted again, running a hand over the back of his neck.

"So listen, this whole thing.. It sorta got me thinking. If- I mean if everybody already thinks we're like- you know, like an item or whatever. Maybe- maybe we could go into town and catch a movie sometime?Like- like on a date, or whatever." He offered, overly casual. He seemed so nice about it, Marie almost regretted having to turn him down.

"Thanks but ah- ah'm kinda already with somebody."

"You- you are?"

He was visibly surprised and she struggled not snap.

"Yeah. And we're pretty serious." She added curtly.

"Oh. He's- he's a pretty lucky guy. Just saying."

A touch of the regret came back. Had things been different, she could have easily ended up with the young man, he was fairly similar to the type she'd been drawn to before Logan.

"Thank yah for the compliment. Ah think any girl on yah arm would be pretty lucky too."

This time Bobby blushed, and rolled his shoulders.

"Is- I mean it's not my business or anything but- but is it Piotr? You guys did have that project together and just seem to get along really well-"

"Yah kidding raght?"

She had to laugh. Piotr was sweet, but he was no Wolverine. And if she was being completely honest, part of her liked Logan's blurred edges and violent ways. His darkness suited hers perfectly, even if he didn't always agree with that.

"Well I mean the only other guy you really hang with is- wait. Him? You and Mr. Howlett?"

Something in his gaze shifted, enough that she drew on her 'borrowed' senses to check his scent. A stripe of disgust was cutting right through him and she almost wrinkled her nose at the stench.

"But he's like- he's like our parents age Rogue. He's basically your dad."

"He is _nothin_ like mah father and thank heaven fah that!"

The conversation was rapidly deteriorating, made all the worse by the man in question appearing then at her side.

"Hey Kid, firecracker said you ran off 'fore you had your lunch. Let's go get some grub, I'm starved." Never one to waste time on pleasantries, he ignored the young man until Marie pressed against him, turning back towards her classmate. "Hang on a second sugah. This is Bobby, we have History together. Bobby, this is mah mate, Mr. Howlett. Ah think yah have him for fifth hour. " Extending a polite hand, Bobby shook with Logan, still staring in semi disbelief.

"Yeah, I know who he is."

"Ice boy right?"

"It's actually Iceman." He corrected stiffly. Logan grunted.

"Great. C'mon darlin, I wanna get there before Vic takes all the roast beef." Smiling, she shook her head and waved goodbye. "He doesn't have lunch with us sugah." Logan scowled. "He'll come snag it all anyway.." Their voices trailed away down the hall, Bobby watching them go. It looked like the rumors weren't _all_ unfounded. Gross.


	28. Chapter 28: Three days notice

**Chapter 28: Three days notice**

Having sorted things out (and threatened one Kitty Pryde with dire consequences) Marie put the whole morning's mess behind her. She had enough to worry about without wondering who was saying what. After giving Logan a private kiss goodbye, she wished him well in speaking with Jean and headed to her next class.

Meanwhile, Logan had finally worked out his conversation opener, and decided to schedule an appointment with Dr. Grey so that he could be sure of having her undivided attention. He'd managed to reserve a time slot right after lunch and kissed Marie for courage before making his way to her office.

Rapping lightly on the door, he did his best not to fidget and tried to keep in mind Marie's reminders. Be nice, be polite. Remember to behave with manners, ask his questions as clearly as he was able. Send for her if needed.

Actually, if she hadn't had classes she'd be here with him now, but Logan wanted his girl to have every opportunity in the world and that meant she needed to finish school. Her kisses had helped some, but he still couldn't get all the grasshoppers jumping around in his stomach to chill out-

"Come in."

The dulcet voice bid him entrance and he stepped in, gnawing hard on a cigar that he'd popped into his mouth for that exact, nervous purpose. The slim redhead rose from her desk, smoothing down a tan pencil skirt and flicking away an invisible speck of lint from her silk navy blue blouse. The human was attracted to her while the animal couldn't care less but both shared the same goal:

Get answers.

"Mr. Howlett, it's a pleasure. Would you sit? Can I offer you a beverage?" She cooed. He shook his head and sat gingerly.

"This ain't exactly a social call Red. I got some questions."

She nodded, helping herself to a sparkling lemon water from the mini fridge in the corner.

"Yes, you mentioned that in your message. Of course I'll try and help in any way that I can, but I do need a bit more information please."

So he told her. He told her of what might have been dreams but felt like memories, of the feeling that he'd met her before, he asked the question he'd been turning over in his mind for days.

" _Do you know who I am?"_

After putting together what little information they had, both parties were disheartened to find that very little was actually known. Jean was able to look back through files from years ago and give him the name of a location, but was unsure as to what had been done to him.

She'd also been able to tell him a little about the facility, from what she could remember, but she and her team had been in the midst of their own escape.

"And then you ran. I felt and saw flashes of chaos, of bloodlust. But your mind, in the end it was so wonderfully clear. So empty… I didn't know what to make of it. I still don't."

Not exactly the wealth of information he'd been hoping for. Sensing his disappointment, Jean tried to reassure him.

"I'm sure this is hard for you, I don't know if I could handle a situation like this myself. But you seem.. Content enough. Teaching and what not. And you have your young ward-"

His double take was so severe he actually nearly pinched a nerve.

"The hell are you talking about Red?"

Her brow furrowed and she smoothed away another speck of lint. "Your ward? Rogue? I'm sorry, I don't know how you refer to one another-" He took a particularly vicious bite down on his cigar and interrupted before she could go any further.

"Refer to one another as mates. She's mine and I'm hers, she's not my fucking _daughter._ "

Her lips pursed in thought, head tilting while she studied him. "My apologies again, what with her relationship concerning Mr. Drake-"

"Who the hell is he?! What's he teach?"

The normally unflappable doctor now shifted, beginning to smell uncomfortable. Somehow, her agitation only made things worse.

"He's one of your students Mr. Howlett. The other students refer to him as Bobby, or his chosen mutant name, Iceman. In a school setting, it's natural for rumors to run rampant. It could be I was mistaken-"

Feeling all sorts of mixed up inside and not in the mood to talk to the doe-eyed red-head, he cut her off.

"I need that address, for the facility."

She handed it over without protest and he was on his way.

 **Having known what a difficult afternoon he was in for, Marie had been hoping to surprise Logan with a treat.** First part of the plan? Getting a ride home from school with Victor. Holing up in the kitchen was the second.

Lola had been kind enough to lend her assistance, making sure all the ingredients for the pie and homemade ice cream were in the pantry. Washing up, she pulled her hair back and tied on an apron. It was arm numbing work, readying her pie crust, but between that and the spicy sweet apple mixture she planned to fill it with, Marie knew it was worth the effort.

She was just popping it out of the oven when Pollock scampered past, a sure sign that Logan's truck was pulling into the drive. Apron off and hair down, she followed just as happily, hoping that things had gone well and prepared to comfort if they had not.

The smile on her face slid away as he clomped in, shoulders tense and scowling. With the way his fists were clenching, she knew he was spoiling for a fight.

"Hey Sugah. Yah back."

"Who the hell is Bobby and why is his name linked with yours?"

Okay. So a fight with her.

"He's a classmate. Why?" His reply was a hard stare, his jaw working.

"What's going on?" She tried again. The feral paced briefly, hand rubbing his face before whirling back on her.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"WHAT?!"

Still pacing and now growling, he loomed over the girl, eyes stormy.

"Look. Don't be yanking my chain. You're a kid, you got kid problems. You got kid crushes too? Cause if you feel like shacking up with some Popsicle pup-"

Refusing to take the bait, she tried to pull him closer to her.

"Sugah yah know ah love yah-"

"Do you?"

Swallowing,she cupped his cheek,only to be shook off.

"Yes. Ah do. So stop yellin at meh and tell meh what happened."

"Nothing."

He was walking away, dismissing her, keeping her at arm's length _yet again_ and Marie had had enough. However, nothing about the couple was normal and in this regard, it was no different.

Before her mind had time to process the action, she was off and running to keep up with his long legged stride. He turned just as she tackled him and both fell in a heap.

"Marie get off me!"

"NO, not until you tell me what's wrong."

Scowling he attempted to stand, only for Marie to cling koala bear style.

"Marie GET. OFF."

" _No._ "

He shoved at her, snarling when she rolled off and then launched herself at him again.

"Knock it off and let me up!" Staring down at him, the air almost crackled with a maelstrom of emotion. But she wasn't about to let well enough alone.

"Make meh."

He snarled once more, blinking when Marie snarled back. Then their teeth were crashing together and bodies colliding in a different way entirely.

 **Angry sex was a first for Marie and she had to admit it felt pretty damn good.** When finally they were spent, she was boneless and hot bruises were blooming up and down her slender frame. He'd been merciless, driving her to the brink only to back off just before completion. At times she'd nearly screamed in frustration, then she was screaming his name when he'd given her exactly what she needed.

"That was…" She didn't have the words. He had a few freshly healing bite marks. Logan smiled slightly, trailed a finger down her spine.

"I'll say."

"That thing with your tongue.." She blushed, which was funny considering all they'd just done. He smirked.

"Told you darlin'. Been a lot of places. Picked up a lot of things."

Marie swatted at him,smiling when he barked out a laugh and put her head back on his chest.

"Sugah?"

"Mm?"

"What.. what exactly happened at yah appointment?"

He sighed, his lips pressing to her hair.

"Marie I don't… it's…."

He trailed off and the worry she'd been fighting off came back full fledged. Marie sat up, dragging the covers with her and waited until he met her eyes.

"M'rie? What's- are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Fuck I-"

"It's bad. Isn't it?"

She couldn't put her finger on it. But Marie recognized the sudden tightness in her chest as one of foreboding. Logan hugged her closer, confused and still worried.

"What are you-"

"Whatever Dr. Grey said. It's something bad, isn't it? So are yah leaving, are yah sick, what?"

He tugged her back into his lap,cuddling his mate close.

"She.. She gave me an address. An old lab, according to Intel it's no longer in use. But that's about all she could give me. She.. She didn't really have anything I didn't already piece together myself. She said.. She told me that I killed most of the personnel, at least from what she knew. That I was.. well I wasn't exactly using my words at that point."

His smile was pained and Marie hugged him tight.

"Ah'm sorry sugah. Ah know yah were counting on this."

He sighed,all of his frustration and bravado seeping out, leaving him deflated.

"I really thought.. anyway. I have the address. It isn't much, a lot less than I wanted. But… but I think I need to check this place out."

Again, she read the subtext.

"Yah mean alone." She commented quietly. He nodded once, a quick jerk of his head.

"How.. how long would yah be gone for?"

" Maybe a couple days. A week tops."

"Oh."

He didn't have the words and she was no mind reader, but he would try to muddle along all the same. Stroking her hair, he gave it a shot.

"Marie, I can't keep doing this. I want to be with you, and I want us together always. But I don't want to have to keep wondering if you love a monster. If our babies are held by a killer's hands. You're doing good here, getting on track. So…. I guess I'm asking you to give me a couple days here. I was thinking about when I left Red's office. Three days, to check the area, maybe find locals who were around at the time. See if anybody remembers anything."

"And then you'll come home?"

"And then I'll come home."


	29. Chapter 29: First sign of trouble

**Quick note: Bold is wolvie, regular is Logan**

 **Chapter 29: First sign of trouble**

He was gone a few days later.

They'd planned out his route, together. The ground he would cover, once Xavier's jet dropped him off and about how much time it would take. He would check in every six hours with Victor, and every evening with Marie. Simple recon, to hopefully answer some not so simple questions, but Logan had reassured Marie that it was nothing he couldn't handle.

If he closed his eyes, he could still taste her on his lips, smell the salt of the tears she tried to hold back. Since that first night together, they'd never been this far apart. Judging from the way The Wolverine paced in his chest, he wasn't feeling very good about it himself. Still, Logan rationalized; the sooner he found out what secrets were being kept here, the sooner he could get back home to Marie.

"Logan… you're certain this is what you want?" Jean asked, openly concerned for her newest teammate. She'd been the one to fly him out, he'd wanted to keep this location and his agenda as private as possible.

"Sure Red. Don't forget me out here though, alright? Three days." He reminded her. From her frown, he was guessing she noticed the way he neatly sidestepped the question. Still, she didn't press the issue. "Three days. I'll meet you here in the clearing, if I'm unable to make it myself then one of the others will come, probably Storm." She promised. So much for privacy. He could always threaten whoever came with his claws though.

With a grunt, he was on his way.

He made his camp after scoping out the area. It was mostly thick brush cover, and trees for miles. The flashbacks he'd been having left him a bit mixed up, as Logan was fairly certain he'd been here in the winter and the leaves were only just now beginning to fall. Still, he had yet to meet another living soul, something that wasn't surprising given the nature of the place he'd been held at.

After making certain he wouldn't be stumbling upon any troupes of camping children or mountain men, Logan was on his way. He found a large hollow tree that would be a good spot for storing his pack, with a nearby (and predator free) cave that he could bed down in for the night. This done, he left behind his pack and made his way to the coordinates on the hand held GPS he'd been loaned,courtesy of Victor.

The scene before him was innocuous enough. Red cedars pulling and scratching at him when he tried to push through, deer bounding through and birds chirping and squawking to one another. Had it not been for the barbed and rusting wire, he might have thought he was at the wrong spot.

It took about half an hour, but eventually he found an opening wide enough to shimmy through without losing an eye. Before him was an obsolete cement building, grey and casting long shadows. No one stood at guard, but if his flashbacks were anything to go by he'd killed anyone who might have had the position.

He saw no roads going in and out, so he assumed he was at the back. He also assumed that whoever had been in charge here wouldn't want to broadcast their activities. That meant the forest surround him currently was probably serving as cover.

Keeping an eye out, he ducked low and kept to the borderline, letting his feral ears alert him to any potential issues. There were no lights being given off here in the daytime, a tell tale soft whirring told him that there was still a backup generator in use. Careful to avoid most of the camera's in case they were still in use, he managed to scale a tree (danger room training served him well it seemed) and take out one watching the perimeter.

Logan kept at it, slow going as it was, careful to go around or dismantle any camera's he saw. It was after he'd clawed the fifth that he came upon something of interest.

In his flashbacks, right after he'd left Red behind and took off, there was a door. It was solid, he could tell it weighed a ton just from how long it took to slide open. The blare of sirens and a steady red alarm flashing over and over signaled his exit, bare skinned and hardly feeling the cold he'd taken off…

Lost in memories, Logan stood with a hand on the door for several minutes, metal cold beneath his palm and head bowed. Releasing a slow breath, he shoved and kicked at the door until with a broken groan it budged a few inches.

Slipping inside, the sudden silence was unnerving. Instincts had the hair on his arms standing up and he fought down the urge to run.

 **Shouldn't be here.**

I need answers. This place might have 'em.

 **Isn't natural, smells bad.**

Shut up, we'll be in and out before you know it.

 **Smells like a hospital and blood. Let's get back to Marie.**

Soon.

 **Marie needs us. Pack needs us. Let's go home.**

Trying to ignore his animal's pleas,Logan moved farther into the compound. The Wolverine was right, the place smelt horrible. A combination of sterilized science labs, old blood and death. Screams echoing in his mind, his heart in his throat and the familiar weight of rage settling into his chest as he walked the corridors, Logan clung to the idea of returning home to Marie.

If he didn't, he might just go mad.

" **He'll call. Ah bet yah he's just havin a beer or something."**

"Mroww."

"Yeah, exactly. Ah'm worrying fah nothin."

"Meow?"

"Oh...Ah feel just awful, ah wish he would hurry and call!"

Pollack blinked at her, before resuming her grooming session. Marie had been attempting to focus on homework, but she'd been staring at the same problem for the last 20 minutes and was no closer to solving it then when she'd started.

Victor was in his office handling business, but they'd spoken at dinner and the older man had reassured her that Logan would call. He'd spoken to his little brother at the lunch hour and said all was well, that he'd arrived fine and was on the hunt for clues.

Now all she could do was wait.

"Look at meh Pollack. Ah'm all sappy, waiting by the phone. Well no more! Ah'm his alpha female and ah'm gonna act like it." Determined to push her worry away, Marie picked up her pencil and refocused on her paper. The little cat meowed in approval, then decided to 'help' by batting at the tip of her eraser. After several attempts to block her paper, Marie gave up and scooped her pet up into her arms.

"Just fah a minute, then ah need tah work." She reminded her kitten. Pollack meowed loudly, a sound Marie would have sworn sounded like a kitty guffaw. She had half a mind to toss the cat out when her phone rang. As it was, Pollack was left meowing indignantly when her mistress scrambled up, letting the cat drop to the ground.

"Crap! Sorry Pollack."

"Not really the greeting I was expecting kid but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Phone to her ear, Marie could have cried in relief to hear her mate on the other end of the line.

"Are yah laughin at meh mister?" She demanded, picking up the papers she'd accidentally knocked over. "Who me? Wouldn't dare to darlin'" His deep baritone snickered back. Shaking her head, she took a seat at her desk.

"Yah terrible."

"You love me though anyway, dontcha darlin'?"

Marie smiled, sure he could hear how her lips turned up through the phone.

"Course ah do. Yah gettin into trouble out there yet sugah?"  
"You know it." Was his teasing reply.

"Need meh tah come save yah?" She teased back. There was a pregnant pause, one that prompted her to ask again, a little more seriously, "Yah want meh tah come getcha?"

"Naw, I'm fine kid."

"Yah hesitated." She prodded. He sighed.

"Just beat is all. Spent the day looking around, getting my bearings. Found a few things I might take a closer look at before I sleep some." He answered. Something was amiss, she just wasn't sure what.

"Anything yah wanna talk about? Might help tah have another pair of eyes." Marie offered.

"It's nothing darlin. Least it might be. Promise we'll go over it all when I get back. Anyways, like I said. I'm bushed. Just wanted to say goodnight." He finished.

Sighing, she made kissing noises into the phone.

"Alright sugah. Ah love yah, get some rest. Yah come back tah meh real soon, hear meh?"

He purred back.

"I will. You sleep too baby. Love you."

"Ah love yah."

She thought he hung up, the cellphone was warm in her hand. But his steady breathing told her otherwise.

"Marie?"

"Yeah sugah?"

He hesitated again.

"Sing to me for a bit."

Again, her gut was sticking up little red flags, Something was amiss. But if he wanted to talk about it, he would.

"What should ah sing?" She asked.

"You remember, the first time we danced together? That song was real nice." He suggested.

A thousand years, how fitting. And so she sang. Soft and tender, heart aching for his arms to be around her, Marie sang her old favorite. It felt as though she had known him for a lifetime, for thousands of years. And she would love him, with all her heart, for thousands more.

Then she forced herself to hang up, before she did something stupid like cry.

On the other end of the line, Logan fished out his wallet and carefully unfolded the picture of Marie he kept inside it. It was a quick snapshot, from one of those dumb boothes that gave you a roll of them for a fee. He'd only caved and taken pictures with her when Marie had sworn to pose for some on her own. In her set, she'd done a few silly ones, like sticking her tongue out, making a face, and blowing a kiss.

His favorite, though, was the simplest. Pollack and Marie, the kitten blissed out in her arms and Marie smiling, eyes soft and face dreamy. Like she was thinking of some private wish and the camera had just happened to catch her at it. His little family, his past present and future, his entire world in one small photo.

He kept it in his hands, staring hard at the picture as he had so many times before while she sang to him. He kept it there when the song was over, once she'd hung up. Wanting to keep every soft curve of her cheek, every white flash of her smile in his mind's eye as he slept.

He hadn't been entirely truthful with her after all. It could be a trick of the mind, with him being so jumpy and all. But Logan was almost certain he was being watched. The question was, by whom?


	30. Chapter 30: Wait for me to come home

**Okay little Darcy's. Last chapter of this story is up and ready to go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all will come back for the next installment. Kisses, mwuah!**

Chapter 30: Wait for me to come home

Victor Creed was nervous.

Having run multiple operations both during the day and under cover of night, he recognized that check in's were missed all the time. What's more, Jimmy was never one to look at the clock when he was out on a job, he planned but timing had always been Victor's specialty.

So when he missed the morning check in, Victor frowned at his phone and continued to work. He would chew his little brother out at the noon time check in. Bastard probably overslept and had him worried for nothing anyway.

Noon came and went, with no contact.

It was then he began to worry. He sent along a signal to the younger feral's phone, in the instance that Jimmy needed radio silence. As the hours passed, his impatience turned to anxiety. When Rogue came by after school to catch a ride back, he met her eyes full on and could smell exactly when she knew.

"We got a problem."

 **He'd actually been up early that day.** For some reason, that's what stuck out. He rose with the dawn, snickering at the idea of the look on Victor's face when he told him he'd been up and ready to go. Not wanting to risk running into trouble, he planned on asking questions in the nearby town on his last day in the area. That way if there were any issues, he had a ride and an out. For now, he would go back to exploring the facility he'd found the day before.

He made it back to the spot in about forty-five minutes. It was easy, now that he knew the way. The feeling of being watched didn't follow him until about halfway there, at which point he did some back tracking until he could shake off the thought.

Proceeding a little more cautiously now, he made his way to the door he'd found the day before. Claws at the ready in case whatever had been watching decided to get confrontational, he squeezed back through the opening.

The facility itself was far bigger than expected, whoever owned the place had dug down deep by several levels. One of the control rooms had broken hinges on the door and skeletons lay sprawled where they'd died. There was even one still at the controls, the skull and hands laying across a dust covered keyboard. He wasn't entirely sure what had killed these people, but he had a horrible feeling that he'd had something to do with it.

Pushing aside the bones, he sat at the keyboard himself and touched a few buttons experimentally. When nothing happened, he tried a few more, and jumped back when the screens lit up with a loud chime. When this occurred, something swooped down from the rafters, screeching in alarm.

He nearly speared the damn thing, until his racing heart calmed and his vision cleared enough to see what it was. A nest of birds had taken up roost in the building, they must have gotten in through a broken window or something.

"Sorry. Don't shit on me." He asked. The mother hawk gave him the evil eye and returned to her babies. Still. She must have been following him because he'd disturbed the nest site, which explained why he'd felt like he was being watched. That mystery cleared up, Logan allowed himself to breathe a little and resumed playing with buttons. He didn't know anything about computers, but after a bit of fiddling with the mouse he found several files.

Most were in scientific jargon he didn't understand, but several made mention of an experiment being conducted on a feral found in Japan. What they shared in common was the name signing off on most of these experiments being done:

 _William Stryker._

The mutant hating fanatic had at one time been in charge of everything in The Wolverine's life? The more Logan read, the more his ire grew. He'd been subjected to endless amounts of torture, until he was no longer himself. They'd kept pushing and hurting and going until he was nothing but an animal they could control. And then they put something on him, maybe a helmet of some kind? Something to keep him that way.

That's when Jean and the others had been captured.

The last thing he found containing any record of what happened was a hastily typed note to the company, informing them that Project X would be discontinued and the records were to be sealed. He wasn't sure if anyone had been alive to actually read the note, but it was a new piece of the puzzle that he hadn't had previously.

Staring up at the screens in the room, he made a few more attempts to delve deeper into the computer but the rest of it was password locked. He hit print on what he could, letting out a relieved sigh when a little green light went off on the printer and it started to push out paper copies of what he'd been reading. Hank or Victor could probably help him get through what he couldn't understand, and maybe there would be a way to unlock his memories somewhere in the notes.

Recognizing it would take longer than he felt like waiting, Logan left the room behind in search of more information. He headed deeper into the facility, finding a row of holding cells, a break room, a few bathrooms and a meeting room that still had half drunk water bottles on the table. Whatever had gone down, people had left in a hurry. What had he done?

After exploring awhile, he came upon another room containing large screens. This time when he played with the keyboard, screens showed security camera footage, in real time. It looked as though he had the building to himself, but that didn't stop Logan from going through each hallway to be sure. Movement caught his eye in the right quadrant, something skittering around. Probably another woodland creature of some kind, but better to be safe than sorry.

Stealthily, he headed for the quadrant. It was a couple levels down, he took the stairs to avoid alerting whatever it was to his presence. The heavy automatic doors stuck for several precious seconds but he was able to squeeze his body through each time. Feral ears straining to place the noises he was hearing, he relied on his animal to tell him what was near.

 **Something's not right.**

I'm aware.

 **The scent is too fresh, no one should be down here.**

Smells like-

 **TRAP.**

A clattering above was the only warning he had before a cage dropped down from the ceiling above. Even as he leapt up to break away, gas poured in from all sides as the hallway sealed itself off from each side. The automatic doors slammed shut, he was stuck.

Unable to see or hear, he choked on the smog until he finally lost consciousness, his last thoughts of Marie. He had to fight, had to get back to her…

Then everything faded to black.

 _ **Two months later….**_

"Marie? Marie wake up!" Victor barked, shaking her hard. With a jolt she was up, nearly draining the feral in startled panic. As was her habit, she looked around with wild eyes for comfort from her mate, but found only an empty space beside her in the bed. The same way it had been for the past two months that Logan had been missing.

Her heart broke a little, the same way it always did when she had to remember Logan wasn't there, and the pain made her snappish. Still, Victor would do this unless..

"Tell meh. Is Logan..?"

Victor took in a long, painful breath and all Marie's worst fears rose right back up to the forefront.

"Please. Is Logan alive?"

 _To be continued._


	31. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR UPDATE:**

 **Hey everybody, LizzieB here! I promised I would let you all know when the sequel went up, so hop over to my page now to see it! It's called "As long as we've got time" and I just posted it. It's the continuation of this story so review, message and follow/favorite. Hope this finds all my wonderful readers well, until next time! MWUAH!**


End file.
